Of Jealousy and Foreign Accents
by Blanc et Noir
Summary: When two new voices join the Warblers, trouble may start to brew when they fall for our dear Wes and Kurt. Will David and Blaine let their other halves go without a fight or will it be a war of epic proportions? Wes/OC, Kurt/OC, eventual Wevid and Klaine.
1. I : Audition or Commotion?

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, Wes/gavel fluff, awesome twin power, bromance moments, epic failing [in Blanc's case]

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The noise inside Warblers' Hall quickly subsided once the almighty gavel struck the wooden plate with a resonating thud. "This meeting will now come to order," Wes announced with a commanding tone, sending glares to those whose attention were somewhere else, i.e. Kurt and Blaine who were sharing fleeting glances every now and then. The Asian rolled his eyes at the all-too frequent sight and then looked at David, giving the other boy a '_please help me_' look.

With a smile, David automatically reached over to put his hand over Wes', grasping the other boy's hand with the gavel and striking the small hammer loudly. "If we may have your complete and undivided attention, it would be appreciated." David said, sweeping his gaze over the room.

"But that was just a mere request. Of course, if you have better things to do, you can _always_ get out and never come back. Your choice." Wes continued, a smirk building on his lips.

And that seemed to catch all of the Warblers' interest.

Both seniors beamed at their small victory. "Good. Now that we have your attention, we would like to announce that we have _two_ students auditioning to join the Warblers." Thad said, gesturing to the two redheads sitting in the far corner.

Almost every head in the room turned to look at the newcomers.

"Is it our time to sing?" asked the one with shorter hair, his words weighing heavy with his French accent.

Wes nodded. "We're all ears."

The twins smiled brightly and sauntered closer to their audience.

"I am Marque Vierge and this is my brother, Therron. We will be singing 'Stays Four The Same' by The Ready Set." the one with the ponytail said softly, pushing his brother towards the piano nervously.

As Therron sat down on the piano bench, he gave Marque an encouraging pat on the back. "_Nous __allons __faire de grandes_," he reassured his twin.

_I could've wrote down_

_Every thought I've been thinking to myself all this past year._

_I would've said in doubt_

_**"Oh, I wanna make myself clear."**_

Marque plopped down beside Therron, taking over the piano accompaniment as his brother stood up and sang.

_**And baby - clearly**_

_**I need some balance in my ears right now**_

_**'Cause I've been freaking myself out**_

_**And I've been waking this whole town**_

Weaving through the audience, Therron urged the Warblers to join in. He playfully shoved the boys off the couch and onto their feet.

_**The way your hips move**_

_**Side to side,**_

_**Left to right,**_

_**Guide me home tonight**_

The redhead pulled on a random Warbler for a dance partner—unfortunately and fortunately, it was Kurt. The countertenor couldn't help but laugh at the small dance they were doing that was no more than swaying and jumping. Blaine watched the two and felt jealousy flare in his chest.

_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning_

_A little more you,_

_Be my lantern_

_Help me shine on through_

By this time, the Warblers were already harmonizing, so Marque abandoned the piano to join his brother.

_**The price to pay is so, so high**_

_**And the irony could be cut with a knife**_

_'Cause it's my first chance._

_**But it's my last chance.**_

Taking his brother's hand, Therron jumped up onto the coffee table and almost fell over if Marque hadn't caught him. They grinned at each other as they clapped their hands to the song.

_**Baby,**_

_**Well I gotta have you loving me tonight.**_

_**And when my world has become a whirlwind**_

_**Will you be my white flag?**_

The twins ended their performance by hopping off the table with overtly energetic smiles. There was a short moment of silence before the Warblers erupted into cheers. Therron hooted and bumped fists with the closest boy, adrenaline still running through his veins. Marque, on the other hand, just stood quietly beside his brother as he smiled a small smile.

"So… did we do okay…?" Marque asked the council shyly.

All three council members seemed to think first to themselves before having a little conference with the others, conversing in hushed tones.

The noise inside the room had died down to soft whispers by the time the three were finished talking to each other. Wes cleared his throat, an all-too serious expression on his face that _probably_ didn't mean well.

"Welcome to the Warblers."

And once again, the boys erupted into cheers. The words 'congratulations' and 'you guys were great' and slaps to the back were frequently given to the twins as David dismissed the meeting, taking hold of Wes' hand again and slamming the gavel to the wooden plate.

Some of the boys filed out of the room at the dismissal while some stayed behind to congratulate the two latest Warblers some more. The twins were grinning widely from ear to ear, obviously ecstatic at their success.

Kurt was hiding his giggles with one hand. "Wow. They're amazing _and_ cute." he commented as he looked at the two redheads. Envy started to build up in Blaine. He dismissed the feeling and shrugged. Kurt rolled his eyes at the soloist's reaction, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "Come on, let's congratulate them." he said, pulling Blaine towards the twins.

When they had reached the boys, Kurt offered his hand. "Congratulations! Welcome to the Warblers!" Marque and Therron shook the outstretched hand. Blaine did the same, albeit a little stiffly. The twins turned to him with wonder in their eyes.

"You're—" Marque started.

Therron continued, "—Blaine Anderson, right?"

"The lead singer of the Warblers?" Marque ended.

Blaine nodded while Kurt laughed at the way they spoke, earning a confused look from the redheads.

Marque blushed slightly and asked. "Is something—"

"—wrong?" Therron interjected, smiling widely at the countertenor.

"N-nothing." Kurt mumbled, his eyes shining. Marque whispered something to Therron. The shorter haired twin let out an '_oh_' and pointed at Kurt.

"You're Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

"The countertenor and latest addition to the Warblers? Aside from us?" Marque added.

"Y-yeah, that's me. How did you…?"

Marque smiled innocently. "Let's just say that we take our Research class too seriously." he said. Therron nodded. "You were awesome as a football player. Even more as a cheerleader—the way you moved those hip—"

The shorter haired twin was interrupted by a smack to the back of his head. "Watch your mouth, Tee." Marque muttered under his breath, his cheeks a light pink; he looked up and became even more embarrassed at his brother's slip-up.

Blaine's mouth hung open in shock, either surprised about the fact that Kurt was more athletic than he gave the countertenor credit for or the fact that Therron _liked_ the way Kurt moved his hips.

Kurt, on the other hand, was red-faced, hand clamped over his mouth, not knowing how to react to Therron's words.

Therron, however, seemed unfazed by the embarrassing thing he said. "D-did I say something wrong?" he asked. Marque just sighed heavily.

"S-so… does that mean—I-I mean, no offense, but… are you… _gay_?" Blaine stammered.

With a grin, Therron nodded while Marque shook his head. "Well, Therron's 100% gay. I'm bi." the latter twin explained.

Kurt's face reddened more as the newcomers' sexuality was cleared. "Ah…"

An awkward silence settled over their heads, making all of them—except for the oblivious Therron—slightly uncomfortable. Marque opened his mouth to somehow defuse the awkwardness of the situation when a loud '_BLAINE!_' came from the doorway.

"You guys are still here?" David said, approaching the quartet.

Marque let out a sigh of relief as the weight of the discomfiture lifted from his shoulders. Someone patted his shoulder and he looked up, straight into Wes' eyes. The Asian smiled. "You guys were great! But I'm sure you already know that." Wes commented with a goofy lopsided grin. Marque smiled back.

David nodded in agreement then swung his arms over Blaine and Kurt's shoulders. "So, you guys up for a horror movie later?" he casually asked. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, catching Kurt's eye. He extracted himself from under David's arm. "Sorry David, but I have to go over my French tonight." he reasoned.

Wes smirked at Blaine's lame excuse.

Kurt smiled. "Need some help?" he offered. A grin appeared on Blaine's face. "Sure! That would be perfect," he answered. Wes and David sniggered at the soloist's enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess we should just postpone." the Asian said, pouting. David nodded. "It's no fun when Blaine isn't there. Horror movies without his girlish screams aren't the same."

Blaine turned red. "First of all, I do not scream. Second, if I do scream, they are most certainly not _girlish_." he retorted.

"Game night then?" David asked Wes. "Sure." the other boy responded.

A spark of interest appeared in Marque's eyes at the mention of gaming. Wes noticed and turned to the aforementioned redhead. "Want to join?" he inquired.

"M-me? Y-yeah… If it's… _okay_ with you guys… Don't want to be—"

"Great!" David exclaimed, hooking his arm through the redhead's. The dark-skinned boy paused to think. "Wait… Uh, Therron, right? Is it okay if we drag you brother off somewhere?" he asked the other twin.

Therron smiled goofily. "'S m'kay!" He took the impossibly wide smiles on Wes' and David's faces to be thank you's as the two seniors walked out of the room with his brother in tow.

Kurt frowned at his response. _Twins don't usually separate, do they?_, he thought. _Plus, it must be sad to spend the night alone._ An idea suddenly popped up into his head, making him smile.

He turned to Blaine and whispered, "Hey, is it okay for Therron to study with us tonight?"

Blaine stared at the countertenor with a look of confusion and envy.

"Maybe?" he said softly, his tone unsure.

"Oh come on. He has a French accent." Kurt argued quietly. "And besides, we can't let him be alone. He's still new and doesn't know anyone else."

The soloist sighed. That was Kurt all right. Blaine finally consented, earning a one-armed hug from the taller boy.

"Therron?" Kurt asked. The redhead looked at him expectantly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and your brother are French, right?"

Therron nodded. "Yeah." he answered slowly, making his accent more prominent.

Kurt's smile grew. "Do you want to help me help Blaine? He already agreed."

Therron stood speechless, ogling at the brown-haired boy.

"R-really? I-I mean, sure! I would love too!" he said after a while. Kurt grinned at his response.

Blaine, on the other hand, frowned slightly. His frown deepened when Therron unexpectedly hugged Kurt. "Holy—I love you!" he shouted.

The countertenor blushed scarlet at the redhead's words while Blaine's mouth went agape. "Ooh! Blainey boy's got competition!" David hollered from the doorway, causing the soloist's face to go a deep shade of red. "A—"

"Shut up, Rivers." Kurt snapped, cutting off Blaine, as Therron pulled away. The redhead grinned innocently.

"Therron, is it okay if we return Marque to you by… uh"—David glanced at his watch—"seven?"

"If it's okay with him, it's okay with me. He _is_ the older brother," the redhead replied, shrugging. "Oh. Okay. See you later then!"

The senior disappeared into the hallway, leaving the trio alone once again. "Shall we?" Therron prompted. Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine.

"Come on slowpoke." he teased.

Blaine let out a small huff and picked up his bag. Kurt already had his satchel and was about to gather his books when Therron grabbed them instead.

"You're already carrying too much." he reasoned before smiling sweetly. Therron turned to walk out of the door.

_Ugh… How can one boy make me blush on more than one occasion in just one day?_, Kurt thought as he groaned silently. His pale cheeks had already turned red once more.

_Man, is he annoying! I mean, saying 'I love you' to Kurt and then picking up his books. Who does he think he is?_, Blaine fumed, holding his bag's strap tightly.

Looked like Blaine really did have some competition now.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Oh holy wizard gods! We did it! -dances- We actually had this idea for a while and it just took some time to write it. We're two different authors, I -points to self- and Blanc -points below-. And please don't mind Blanc's excessive apologies. She's a great author, but she's being a pessimist. ;) So yeah, uhm – review and get a cupcake?

**A/N –Blanc:** Wow… I can't believe we actually went through with this, Noir. I'm getting nervous about what the readers might say. -shrugs- Oh, about that little sentence Tee said at the beginning, it means 'we'll do great'. If it's wrong, please do tell us so we can fix it. We used the Google translator, so we aren't sure if that's the correct French translation. :) Please forgive my incompetence, considering I'm the acting betareader of this. Any mistake is wholly mine. :D

Thanks to all that read this little piece of craziness that we conjured. Please leave a review~ =/=

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	2. II : Reciprocation

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, use of deadly nerf guns, jealous!Blaine, confused/jealous?David, smart people language, extreme twin awesomeness

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"So, your parents travel a lot, and you guys just tag along? Don't you guys need to study?" Wes asked, his eyes not once looking away from the flat screen TV as his thumbs nimbly pressed buttons on his controller.

Marque shrugged. "We don't need to study. My brother and I have photographic memory so... you get the idea."

"Wow, that's awesome. Wish I had photographic memory too." David commented as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Then why did you enroll here at Dalton?"

"Parents made us. Said it was to 'get us out of people's hair'."

The three were currently in Wes and David's room, playing Super Mario Kart. Wes and Marque were on the opposite ends of the couch while David sat between them. The dark-skinned boy had a large bowl of popcorn on his lap from which the other two were frequently taking from.

"You better bring it, Marque! You seem to be losing!" Wes hollered when he noticed that the redhead was falling behind. A victorious grin was plastered on his face

Marque smirked. "Oh, it's brought," he said as he suddenly stood up, pressing the buttons with increasing speed.

A few button-pressing moments later, Wes and David stared at the screen with their mouths hanging open in disbelief. The TV displayed the words 'PLAYER 1 WINS!' and Wes, unfortunately, was Player 2.

The redhead was grinning widely. "You were saying?" he asked, looking at the Asian.

"Wes, dude, you lost." David pointed out after a few seconds. His tone was incredulous, because a) Wes lost, and b) Wes _lost_. Wes never lost. At least, not against any of the guys in Dalton.

Said boy rolled his eyes. "No duh, Captain Obvious."

David laughed at Wes' words. "Rematch! Rematch!" he chanted loudly, making Marque grin wickedly. "Round two then?"

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"What! No way!" Wes protested as the screen announced the French boy's win again.

David snickered in his seat, almost falling over as waves of hysterical laughter swept over him. The popcorn they'd been eating before had been depleted early into the second round and had been replaced with a bag of Doritos, which David was now saving from turning extinct.

"Two wins in a row!" Marque happily said, giggling softly while he watched Wes mope on the opposite side of the couch.

The Asian teen pretended to cry, burying his face in the arm of the couch and making exaggerated wails that you'd only expect to come from a rate-A drama queen. David chuckled at the sight of his best friend. He patted Wes' shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"There, there, Wesley," he cooed jokingly, trying his best not to burst into laughter. "David's here to make you feel _aaaaall_ better."

Cue Wes smacking David on the arm. "I'm not a baby." the Asian retorted, his lower lip jutting out in a rather… _cute_ way. The dark-skinned boy just grinned and gave Wes a pat on the head. "Of course, you aren't."

Marque snorted, catching the two boys' attention. "Oh… d-don't mind me… Just…" He glanced at the two seniors and felt his face heat up a little.

They laughed at the redhead's reaction, with Wes sauntering over to Marque and pinching his cheeks. "You're _so_ cute when you blush!"

David pouted a little. "Hey! What about me?" he asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Nah, not really." Wes replied, swinging both his arms onto Marque's shoulders and resting his chin on them. The redhead blushed even more furiously at the Asian's actions.

The dark-skinned boy looked at his friends' positions and felt a little jealous. For a second, he questioned himself. He was straight so he shouldn't feel this way, right? He shouldn't feel envious at the thought of Wes with another boy, right? It wasn't like Wes was gay or bi, now was he?

David was momentarily confused at the questions that he bombarded upon himself, but was spared from them when he heard Wes laugh at the French boy's red face.

Their gaming continued after a while, with David and Wes playing Call of Duty.

Was it just Wes imagination or was Marque sneaking glances at him when his attention was otherwise pre-occupied?

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Now repeat after me – _Au __contact __de chacun __l'amour __devient __un poète__._" Kurt said, his words laced with an almost authentic French accent.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to repeat the other boy's words, while epically failing, "A-aw con-conchak de shakun l'amoo dev-deveyent an p-powt_._" He grinned at Kurt after he finished.

The countertenor was rubbing his temples, giving out a sigh while Therron was trying to stifle his guffaws.

The trio was currently in the senior commons which was empty save for them. Blaine was sitting on one end of a couch with Kurt on the other end, with Therron draped all over the chair near Kurt.

"M-maybe you should try simpler French, Kurt." The redhead suggested when his laughter had died down. "Something like this – _L'amour triomphe toujours_. Blaine?"

The soloist huffed. This tutoring session was supposed to include only Kurt and him. Why did Mr. _I'm-the-new-French-guy_ have to come? Blaine inwardly rolled his eyes. _Oh yeah, because Kurt wanted to be nice with the new kid._

He was actually irritated right now. Having someone who was a threat to you and your crush's soon-to-be relationship tutor you was annoying, especially when the only one who should be teaching you was your soon-to-be boyfriend.

He groaned but tried to repeat Therron's words, "L'amour treeyoff tou—shoes."

Kurt let out a heavy breath. "Oh Blaine, what are we going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically. Blaine reddened. It wasn't that he wasn't trying to actually say it right, he was doing his best. Yet his best was continually causing his complete and utter embarrassment.

Therron's eyes twinkled. "Are you open to a suggestion, Kurt?" The countertenor nodded and the redhead walked over to him, whispering in his ear.

Kurt laughed. "That could work. He knows the movie so… _maybe_." He said, shrugging.

"W-what could work? And what movie?" Blaine asked, huffing in frustration.

"_Complainte de la Butte_ from Moulin Rouge." Therron answered. "Maybe you can't speak French but maybe you can sing it."

"I have it memorized b-but.." Blaine looked dubious at the boy's preposition. Kurt just sighed. "Therron, do you know the lyrics?"

The redhead nodded and put a fist over his heart. "Of course!" – he turned to the soloist – "Follow after me, kind sir!" Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy's antics.

_La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux__  
__La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous__  
__La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases__  
__Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise__  
_

Therron sang perfectly, his voice deep and soft. His accent was so prominent that one was sure to recognize what his nationality was at once. Unnoticed by him, Kurt gawked at the latest Warbler.

_Wow – he is just – well, wow…_he thought as the other boy's voice filled the room

_The stairways up to la butte__  
__Can make the wretched sigh__  
__While windmill wings of the moulin__  
S__helter you and I_

He paused and nodded to Blaine, giving the older boy the 'go' signal.

_Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main__  
__Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine__  
__J'oublie mon chagrin__  
__Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri__  
__Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit_

The soloist pronounced the words perfectly, earning a gasp from the countertenor. If Kurt had known that this method worked, he would have tried it long ago. Although lacking an accent, Blaine sang the song with perfect enunciation. Therron joined him at the chorus.

_The stairways up to la butte__  
__Can make the wretched sigh__  
__While windmill wings of the moulin__  
S__helter you and I_

After their voices had died down, Kurt sat on his spot, unmoving and unresponsive.

Blaine stared at him worriedly after a while. "Uhm, Kurt? Are you okay?" His question snapped the countertenor out of his reverie.

"Y-yeah…" Kurt mumbled, a slight blush decorating his pale cheeks.

Therron grinned at the soloist with pride in his eyes. "You were amazing Blaine! I think you should keep singing that song to practice your French!"

Blaine nodded with a small smile on his lips. Maybe Therron wasn't that bad after all, just maybe.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Wes gulped, his back pressed against the cold bathroom wall. "David, you think we can surprise him?" he asked. David took a deep breath shakily. "I-I don't know. He's too _damn_ good. Two against one, and the _one_ part is winning! How is that happening?"

"Too much practice, that's all I can say."

"What do we do now?"

"Uhh… yell 'attack' and attack?"

"Hm. Good idea."

"You go first, then."

"What! You go! It was _your_ idea."

"Yeah, but _you_ were the one that agreed."

"This argument doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. Just go!"

David reluctantly gave in to Wes and cautiously inched closer to the door, taking a peek into the room. The opponent was nowhere in sight. That was good, right?

With a huff, the dark-skinned boy ran out of the bathroom.

Ducking under one end of the couch, David scanned the room for Marque. No sign yet.

"_Wes!_" he whisper-shouted. "_Wes!_"

"_Coming!_" Wes whisper-shouted back, barely audible over the sound of heavy footsteps.

Wait. What?

"Found you!" the French boy said, aiming his nerf gun at Wes as he ran across the room. Either there was an invisible banana peel on the floor or it was just a random act of clumsiness, none of them knew when Marque somehow slipped—or tripped over his feet?—and landed on Wes.

David quickly shot up, automatically dropping his weapon and approaching the two. "H-hey… You guys okay?" he asked as Marque groaned and started to get up. "I-I think my gun hit the back of my head…" the redhead muttered, holding a hand to his temples.

"U-uh… Marque…?"

"Hm?" A short pause. "Oh! Oh my—I'm so sorry!"

David grabbed Marque's free hand and pulled the boy up, an amused smile decorating his face. Wes heaved himself up to a sitting position and laughed.

Whether it was because of Wes' infectious laughter or the fact that Marque's face symbolized an overripe tomato, David and Marque started chuckling too. The three of them ended up rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs.

"C – can't b-breathe anym – more! " Wes wheezed, tears forming in his eyes.

David struggled to stop but failed miserably. "Y – you started it Wes! So you k – kinda deserve it!"

A knock on the door interrupted their raucous laughter. "Come in!" Wes breathed.

The door slowly opened and Therron entered. He stared at the three boys who were lying on the floor with tears in their eyes. They all sat up at his entrance.

"Woah, _ce qui __s'est passé_?" he asked, wonder coloring his tone.

Wes and David looked at Marque for a translation, since neither senior took French as an elective. The aforementioned redhead was unhelpful, unfortunately, as he was still clutching his stomach, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern.

Therron chuckled at his older brother and helped Marque sit up straight. "He was asking as to what happened." the latter twin explained. The other two boys let out a soft _aah_'s.

"It was rhetorical, big brother." Therron said with amusement.

"Oh."

Marque stood up, brushing some invisible dust off his unfortunate uniform. "So, why are you here?" he asked his brother as he helped Wes and David up onto their feet.

Unexpectedly, or rather expectedly for Marque, Therron glomped his 'elder' brother. "I wanted to see whether Wes or David had beaten you in any game!" he gleefully answered.

"_Pas même un seul_."

"_Je __le savais!"_

David cleared his throat. "Uh… stupid person here. Not French, please?"

Wes fervently nodded his head in agreement, but quickly stopped. "Head hurts. Please stop using smart people language. Head might crack open like a coconut."

"_J'aime être un Français_!" Therron said.

Marque smiled. "_Idem_."

The younger twin grinned at the two seniors. "T'was nothing you should be worried about!" – he captured his twin's arm in a bear hug – "Is it okay if I take him back now?"

Wes glanced at the electric clock on his study table. 7:02 PM. "Sure."

"Thanks for the good time, guys. See you tomorrow?" Marque said, resisting his brother's pull, who was already outside the door.

"Sure."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

As soon as Therron exited the room to look for his twin, Blaine quickly let out a sigh. Kurt noticed this and turned to stare at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not that oblivious Blaine." he retorted. As he gazed at Blaine, an idea suddenly occurred to him. "Is it about Therron?"

_Aha! Caught you!_, he thought triumphantly when he noticed the soloist's reaction at the mention of one of the twins.

"No." Blaine replied a little _too_ hastily. At Kurt's unwavering stare however, his resolve melted. "W-well, it's just that I'm not used to having another person be with us when you're tutoring me. These times are well – like – you know, just supposed to be the two of us." he explained with a pout.

The countertenor's cheeks slightly reddened at his words. "Blaine, I know that's what you're used to but if Therron hadn't come, your '_tojours' _would still be 'two-shoes'."

Blaine huffed. "Yeah, but still…" He paused and spoke his next words softer. "It's not just that…"

"Well, what else is it?"

"Did you notice the way he flirted with you at the Warbler's meeting? Pulling you up for a dance, saying 'I love you' and carrying your books for you?"

"O-oh." A nervous chuckle. "T-that."

"See?"

"See what? That he's a sweet boy? A bit touchy-touchy when it comes to other people, but so? What's wrong with that?"

"…"

"If you can't give any justification as to why you haven't warmed up to him after he helped you, I can't and won't see what angle you're coming from, Blaine Anderson."

"You just don't see it, don't you?"

"I don't see it and after your failed attempts to make me _see_ it, I'm afraid I won't ever _see_ it." A huff. "Well good night Blaine. I don't think this conversation's going anywhere."

"But Kurt I – "

"Good night Blaine."

Kurt walked out of the door, leaving Blaine all alone with his thoughts. The soloist sighed.

Couldn't Kurt understand that he was actually jealous the Therron got to flirt with him?

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir: **-groans like a zombie- I am _soo_ tired. It's 2 in the morning here in the Philippines and Blanc and I are still awake, being the muses and night people that we are. She owes me for making me type the majority of this chapter. -snores- She actually kept me from sleeping. o_O Anywho, review please! Lest you incur the wrath of a sleep-deprived diva.

**A/N –Blanc:** Wow! Chapter 2? Finished in one day! Unbelievable! XD Haha… Sorry to Noir for giving her [almost] all the work. I had a small case of writer's block and a pretty big urge to draw kitty!Kurt and the Vierge twins. But, I'm done now with both drawings, so I get to do chapter 3!

Reviews make klainebows? =/=

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._

_C__e qui__s 'est passé_ – What happened?

_Pas même un seul _ – Not even one.

_Je __le savais_ – I knew it.

_J'aime être un Français_ – I like being French.

_Idem_ - Same.


	3. Authoress' Note

**A/N -Blanc: **Hello readers!

This is just Blanc. Noir-san had to go... somewhere. College stuff, I guess?

Okay! Moving on. Noir and I talked about this for a while, and... yeah. We agreed that we wouldn't post the next chapter if we don't get at least five reviews on the latest one. ^^' Just so you guys know, chapters 3 & 4 are already finished [we made them yesterday and the day before that]. Just wanted to tell you that they're waiting very very patiently to get posted... :)

Thanks to Weeping Angel, kellylouise potter, Gunther123, and IamabossZefronposter for reviewing. We really appreciate it. Pie?

*glares at those who didn't review* -Noir told me to do that. *cowers* Don't get mad at me...-

*smiles again*

See you guys later...? :D

Blanc out~**  
**


	4. III : Confusion

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, dense!Kurt, confused teenage boys, sleep

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Kurt trudged to his room, feeling irked and happy at the same time.

It was great that he had made new friends and frankly, he thought that Therron was really nice. The redhead was a bubble of energy and surprises. Kurt just couldn't get why Blaine didn't like Therron.

The soloist was usually very accepting. He even made friends with the competition (i.e him). So why wouldn't Blaine be like that now?

"Had fun with Wes and David?" a voice asked with a heavy French accent. Kurt looked up and saw the twins walking towards the room opposite from his.

"Lots. The fun was mostly because they kept losing in a totally epic way." Marque answered, a smile lighting up his face.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and stared at the two redheads. They obviously hadn't seen him yet. They kept talking and entered their room. Sounds of crashing echoed inside, making Kurt giggle.

"Ouch. Em, it hurts…"

"It was _your_ fault! Get off!"

The countertenor let out a laugh before going inside his dorm.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"I'm going to sleep now…" Wes announced sleepily, yawning softly as he turned off the study lamp on his desk. Stretching his arms, the Asian sighed. "Too much homework… How you doing over there, David?"

Previously mentioned boy straightened in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. "Not well. My head is hurting from all of these equations…" David replied, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. "You're giving up?"

"For now. I can't take any more."

"Good night, then."

"Night."

Once Wes' started to snore—which always meant he was fast asleep, David let out a heavy breath. He looked at the Asian teen's sleeping figure: Wes' limbs were already sprawled all over his bed, with one foot dangling over the edge. One arm was over Wes' stomach, and when he moved, his shirt moved too, exposing a sliver of pale skin.

David stared for a while, his thoughts in a maelstrom of confusion and shock.

'_Why did I get jealous back when Wes was being all…_Wes_-like with Marque?'_ he asked himself, dropping his head into his hands as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

'_Probably because I'm used to being the only one Wes does those things to.'_

That was the right answer, right? His brain told him yes, but his conscience told him otherwise.

'_Do I really like him?'_ Maybe yes, maybe no. He still hadn't figured that part out.

'_But that pretty much explains why I felt jealous… right? So, it must be _true_… r-right?'_

David mulled over that idea for a moment. _'Just like Blaine when Kurt is being too friendly with another guy… But I-I'm not gay!'_

…right?

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Even though the twins had only moved in a day ago, their room half-resembled a ransacked house. Half of the room featured an explosion of clothes, books and other things while the other half was almost the same, albeit a little less messy.

Marque was sitting at his study table, typing away on his laptop at an incredible speed, almost as if he was angry at the keyboard and wanted to murder it.

His twin, on the other hand, was sprawled on the bed. A pair of earphones where plugged into his ears which were in turn, connected to an iPod. The music's volume was at the maximum; so loud that Marque could almost hear what song was playing.

Aside from the _tap-tap_'s of the keyboard and the slight music, the room was quiet, until one of the twins decided to break that serenity.

"Em?" Therron asked, unplugging his earphones.

"Yeah?" the older brother replied, not pausing in his typing frenzy.

The younger twin bit his lip, unsure of whether to continue what he was supposed to say. He huffed and decided to speak in French. He was not taking chances as someone could hear him. "_Do you think that Kurt may like me? You know, even in the slightest bit?_"

Marque shrugged, still not tearing his focus away from his laptop. _"Why ask me that? I haven't spent time with Kurt at all today."_ He finally paused as he finished his sentence, glancing at his brother. _"You like him, don't you?"_

Therron rolled his eyes, "_Of course I don't. That's why I'm asking you if there was the slightest chance that he may like me,_" he answered, sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice.

With a smirk, the older twin went back to typing. _"Whatever."_

Therron sighed. "What the heck are you doing on that laptop of yours that you can't even pay attention to me, your devilishly handsome little brother?" he demanded, approaching his brother.

Marque's laptop shut closed with a loud click. "None of your business. Shoo."

"Since when did we keep secrets from one another?" the younger twin argued, crossing his arms. A frown was painted on his face.

"Uh… maybe since you started liking boys and didn't even clue me in?"

"Uhm, news flash? You kept your being bi a secret too."

"Exactly."

A huff escaped Therron's lips. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then don't." He stomped back to his bed and plomped down. "You just don't trust me anymore!" the younger twin wailed.

"Now, that's not true. If that was true, then why would I share a room with you again?" Marque replied.

Therron swung his arms crazily. "B-but still...!"

Marque poked his tongue out at Therron and smirked again. "You can be such a child at times." he muttered, opening his laptop again and continuing to type.

The younger twin grumbled. He sighed as he lay down.

Therron actually meant his question earlier. Did Kurt like him too? It was a long shot, but hey, dreaming was free.

He wasn't even sure why he liked the countertenor. It was nothing new to him as he had always been puzzled by even the simplest things. But when did friendship blur into romance? Therron shook his head in confusion. He wasn't even sure if his attraction was real.

'_I mean, I only met him a few hours ago!' _he thought.

Still, Kurt seemed nice, so open and helpful to other people. If he wasn't, then he wouldn't have invited the redhead to spend the time with Blaine and him. And as he guessed, Therron didn't like being alone.

Therron groaned. He didn't want to freak Kurt out with his jumping into crazy ideas. He would just have to act normal around the other boy and keep himself from saying stupid things like how cute the countertenor was, especially when he smiled and – and…

His twin was having the almost pertinent dilemma…

"…_he's cute and all… but… gah! Why do I keep having crushes on people I barely know? It's pretty obvious that he's just being friendly. And besides, I'm sure he has someone better. David looked a tad bit jealous when Wes told me I was cute, and when he… -blushes- This is so embarrassing even to _type_ about. Oh well. Let's just leave this at that._

_Good night."_

Marque paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. He mentally screamed at himself for not telling Therron when he had the chance earlier. It wasn't like his twin was going to tease him about it. Therron already had a crush on Kurt, so they were… _even_.

The redhead sighed as he closed his laptop and turned off the lamp. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and headed for the bathroom. Taking a bath had always helped him think things through.

Turning the knob, warm water started to cascade down on Marque.

"I can't believe I'm going through this again," he grumbled as he pushed his wet hair back.

'_Why do I like Wes?'_

A voice in the back of his head answered. _'I don't the heck know.'_

True that.

With another sigh, Marque frowned. Here comes another mental Q&A.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

_Wes stood beneath a tightrope. He squinted and saw two figures struggling to keep their balance._

_One was a dark-skinned boy with bright eyes._

_David._

_The other was a redhead with a pair of olive-green eyes._

_Marque._

_Wes didn't have the slightest clue as to why those two were up there in the first place. It was dangerous, that much he knew. More so when he noticed that there was no net beneath them._

'_**Crap! What the hell are they doing up there?' **__he thought furiously. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, __**"Hey! Are you crazy? Get down from there!"**_

_The two boys looked down at the same time and saw Wes. They smiled, signaling the Asian that they would comply with his request. Wes grinned back._

_David and Marque jumped from the tightrope and plummeted to the ground at a dizzying speed. Wes gawked as he ran, planning to catch them. This wasn't what he meant!_

_Who would he save first? David, his childhood friend and best friend or Marque, the new boy he seemed to be fond of?_

_He would have to make a decision pronto, lest he be the cause of his friends' early departure from this world._

Wes gasped, his heart hammering loudly inside his chest. He sat up and glanced across the room. David was fast asleep in his bed, occasionally turning and muttering 'nutella'.

Bringing a hand up to his forehead, the Asian sighed, slowly opening and closing his eyes as he tried to prevent his heart from jumping out of his ribcage and killing him.

"Why me?" he whispered to no one in particular, falling back onto his bed.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The next morning was a Saturday so the boys decided to sleep in. Well, except Kurt.

At exactly 7:30, the countertenor was already up and about, fixing his appearance in the mirror with a perfect idea of hanging out already in his head. Despite the tiring week that had gone by, no one should have been wasting such a picture perfect day sleeping.

"Blaine? Blaine…" Kurt said, lightly shaking said boy on the shoulders.

"Mmm… Later… Sleep… Kurt…" the soloist mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach.

Kurt chuckled. "I've got coffee."

"Where?" Blaine exclaimed, shooting up from his bed and almost hitting Kurt in the process.

"Woah! Easy there, tiger. It won't run away, you know."

"But it's coff_eeeee_…"

After a few arm-shaking, sleep-talking and coffee-drinking moments, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to the cafeteria, chatting about the new issue of Vogue.

There, at their usual table, they found Wes and David already filling their empty stomachs with breakfast pancakes, maple syrup and hot chocolate. Both paused when they noticed Kurt and Blaine enter the cafeteria.

David elbowed Wes in the ribs, swallowing the food in his mouth before speaking, "Klaine couple, 11'o clock."

"But I thought it was only 8 AM."

"Haha. Very funny. Morning guys! Sleep well?"

Blaine sat opposite Wes, looking absolutely deprived of any form of rest.

"Woah. What happened to you, B-boy? You look like wailing cats kept you up all night." the Asian said, taking another bite out of his eleventh pancake. He scrunched his eyebrows when Blaine didn't reply.

Looking to Kurt for any possible answer, Wes became even more confused as the countertenor shrugged, the expression on the younger boy's face clearly saying 'he seemed fine a few minutes ago'.

"It's nothing." Blaine dismissed Wes' question, grabbing from the Asian's plate.

As the other two boys kept eating, Kurt leaned to whisper in his ear. "Mind telling me why my best friend resembles a newly-risen zombie?"

The soloist sighed. "Like I said, it's nothing."

Wes suddenly spoke up. "Hey, I just remembered. Any of you seen the twins?"

David and Blaine perked up at the mention of the redheads, both appearing to be somewhere in between pleased and plain pissed off.

'No' was the immediate answer, so Wes decided that barging into the twins' dorm room—"Let's barge into their room!"—would be a nice thing to do. Kurt instantly agreed, even saying that they should bring breakfast for them.

David and Blaine glanced at each other, then at the other overtly energetic two, and then back at each other. Both shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to competition.

"Anyone know where their room is?" David asked as the four of them walked out of the cafeteria, two plates filled with eggs and bacon in both his hands. The three in front of him immediately stopped.

Blaine turned to Wes, careful not to spill the two mugs of hot chocolate he was carrying.

Wes was about to speak up when Kurt said, "I do. Theirs is the one in front of mine and Blaine's."

When the soloist stared at him in disbelief, the countertenor just smiled sweetly. "I saw them last night."

"Oh."

"Cool! Come on. Let's hurry!" Wes urged them, eagerness evident in his eyes.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir: **-rolls on the floor- WE. ARE. AWESOME. I can't believe we have been getting one chapter done every day. – dances horribly— Er, well, actually every night.

-shrugs- We're night people, who can blame us? Free kisses to anyone who reviews!

**A/N –Blanc: ** A chapter a day keeps writer's block at bay. :D Chapter 3 is done! Surprising how fast we got this one wrapped up. Two really is better than one! Thank God for making Noir as fabulous as she already is!

Reviews make the world go round! =/=

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	5. IV: Jealousy

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, extreme messiness, fluff, Spongebob pajamas, Jealous!Blaine, Jealous!David, awesome twin power, wrong suspicion of twincest, shopping-phobia, betrayal

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Are you sure this is the right room, Kurt?"

"For the hundredth time, I. Am. _SURE_, Blaine."

"Can we knock now?"

"Wait a minute, Wes. What if they're still asleep? Is this really a good idea?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with David on this."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"It's almost 9 am. We can't let them miss breakfast!"

"If they do, can I eat these?"

"No, Wes. No, you can't."

"But what if they didn't even spend the night here?"

"We'll just have to knock and see, now won't we David?"

"MAAARQUE! THERROOON! You guys awake yet?"

"Wes! I said knock, not scream!" A smack.

With all the commotion outside, it was a surprise that the dozing twins hadn't woken up yet. How they slept through the noise the four boys outside their door were making was amazing.

Blaine knocked on the door, his knuckles softly rapping on the wood.

"Therron…? Marque?" he called.

When no reply came, the soloist tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"Everyone quiet. If they're still asleep, we surprise them. Understood?" Kurt said.

The door creaked open, sending a small sliver of light into the room. Enough light to see the mess the twins had made, however.

The four boys gaped—mostly Kurt—at the chaos inside: clothes strewn across the floor, books littering every flat surface, etc.

The messy side of the room belonged to no other than the younger twin, Therron, whom the quartet found sprawled all over his bed in pajamas spattered with a certain TV-famous sponge.

For some reason, Kurt found it adorkably cute and was stifling his laughs behind one hand. Something about the childishness that seemed to emanate from the younger twin just made him adorable to the countertenor. Therron, however, needed to learn how to clean up.

On the other side of the room, there slept the older twin who seemed to be tidier than his brother in epically larger proportions.

No scattered clothes. No crumpled paper everywhere. No clutter at all.

A small stack of textbooks were beside the boy's bed with a few notebooks, but that couldn't really be classified as mess, right?

"Woah… Are they even related?" David muttered under his breath, completely amazed at the twins' difference.

All of a sudden, someone groaned, making the four boys jump in surprise. They looked to their left and watched Marque roll over and fall to the floor in slow motion. _Thud._

"Ow…" the redhead mumbled.

The quartet froze, waiting for Marque to move again, but the boy just continued to sleep.

"Should we wake them up now…?" Blaine said, staring at the older twin. Wes cocked his head to the side and proceeded to approach the sleeping figure on the floor, crouching so he could reach Marque. _Poke._

As the Asian poked the redhead, he did not expect the other boy to scream in a not so manly way.

Apparently, Wes found this laugh-worthy as he repeated the action, making the younger boy scream and laugh at the same time. Marque, who seemed to be still asleep, curled away from the upperclassman, causing him to hit his head on the side of his bed and finally wake up.

"Ow! W-what… Wes…? What are you doing in my room…?"

"Uhm, waking you up for breakfast?" the senior replied, smiling innocently.

And Therron chose that time to wake up pretty much the same way his brother did.

"Why do I smell eggs—" the younger twin mumbled as he fell face-first to the floor. Therron rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Em…? Are you cooking again…?" – a yawn – "You _knoooow_ you can't cook…"

Marque looked around Wes at his brother and chuckled.

"No, Tee." He looked at the other three standing idly, out of which two were holding food.

"Then _whooo_ did?" his younger twin muttered, still having trouble opening his eyes.

Kurt smirked. "The cafeteria staff did?" He sauntered over to the half-asleep redhead and tried to drag him. "Up, up, up, sleepy head. Wes may not be able to help himself and eat _your_ breakfast."

Marque stood up and proceeded to tie his hair when a hand stopped him. "Don't. You look… nicer with your hair down. Keep it that way?" Wes said. The redhead felt his face heat up slightly as he nodded.

An intake of sharp breath beside him made Blaine turn to look; it was surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, David. The soloist didn't even wonder why as he saw how Wes interacted with Marque.

He actually did the same when he saw the younger twin 'accidentally' pull Kurt down, making the countertenor fall on top of Therron.

Blaine and David looked at each other. They had to do something about this.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"So this is why?"

"What? You have to admit it looks pretty good!"

"He looks like a girl."

"In a good way!"

"Not really."

Marque slapped Wes' hands away from his hair, undoing the braids the Asian had done with a small smile on his lips. "I _do_ look like a girl, and _definitely _not in a good way." the redhead said, giggling softly when Wes pouted.

"B-but…" the Asian retorted.

David walked over to the two. "Come on, Wes. Stop tormenting the poor kid." he intervened. A half-frown, half-smile was on his face; only Marque seemed to notice.

The redhead dismissed it as boredom, and smiled up at the senior in gratitude. "Thanks."

David nodded, grinning as he sat on Marque's bed. _Anything to get Wes to stop being so adorable with you._

On the other side of the room, Kurt was reprimanding Therron, in a completely epic way of course.

"Therron, when did you move in?" the countertenor asked, one perfect eyebrow twitching.

Therron answered, his mouth half-full with bacon. "Yes_herdey!_" He looked at Kurt with eyes that completely screamed 'oblivious'.

The other boy stared at him with an irritated expression. "First of all, you don't speak with your mouth full. Second, if you only moved in yesterday, why is your part of the room messier than an overturned house?"

"That's how all the rooms we've occupied look like after day one-and-a-half." a voice piped up from the other side of the room. Kurt turned to see who it was and met the eyes of the older twin. Marque smiled, shrugging. "That's just how he is."

The countertenor sighed. He pointed to the unorganized mess that littered the bed and floor. "Clean this up after you eat, young man."

Therron saluted, a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, sir."

Blaine watched Kurt talk with the redhead. A frown was forming on his face as he took in the brown-haired boy's reactions.

Kurt, although slightly frowning, was a wearing a _you're-so-adorable_ look and was directing it towards Therron. Now, Blaine wasn't usually an envious type of person but with the way things were, he was slowly developing that persona.

Thinking of a way to annoy the younger twin, he pointed to Therron's pajamas. "Spongebob?" he asked, a rather amused smile appearing on his lips.

Instead of going red, the redhead grinned back. "Yep." – he swallowed before continuing – "You can never get too old for 'im!" He forked one last piece of bacon and set the plate on top of his bed.

"Finished!" he announced. He turned to Kurt, his face breaking out into a grateful expression. "Thanks for bringing breakfast! Em and I would probably have woken up in the middle of the day and missed it, if it weren't for you."

The countertenor smiled. "It was nothing." A giggle escaped his lips. "Now would you mind changing so we can actually get something done?"

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Once Therron had finished cleaning up his side of the room, he and his brother proceeded to enter the bathroom to change out of their sleepwear. While it was a perfectly normal routine to the twins, the quartet had completely different thoughts.

David, who had his thinking cap on: _Do they _always_ do that? I wonder if Wes would do that with me…_

Wes, with a smirk playing on his face: _I bet that they're doing something other than changing clothes in there…_

Kurt, his face going a bright shade of red: _That's perfectly normal isn't it? I mean, they _are_ brothers after all._

Blaine, who had a shocked expression: _Oh holy—is that even legal?_

When the doorknob turned, the four of them quickly changed the expressions they had to bored ones. But those faces fell as soon as the twins appeared.

Marque was wearing a plain grey shirt that could only be described as form-fitting and some really, _really_ skintight jeans that put Blaine's 'Teenage Dream' to shame. Therron, on the other hand, was wearing an open plaid shirt with a white undershirt and loose jeans, which kind of reminded Kurt of his lumberjack phase.

The older twin started to tie his hair when he noticed the quartet's expressions. "Do we have something on our faces?" he asked, his eyebrows going up in confusion.

Therron stopped messing up his hair and looked at his brother. "You don't. Do I?"

"No."

"So—"

"—what's wrong?" they both chorused.

"Shopping." Kurt answered, pointing to Therron, just as Wes said 'skintight jeans', referring to the older twin.

Marque's face reddened at the Asian's words while his twin put on a terrified expression.

"Em, save me!" Therron wailed, hiding behind his brother.

Blaine snickered at the younger twin's reaction while David's bored look morphed into a slightly annoyed one.

The two had one thought in mind: _I need to get him out of the picture._

"Uh… hey Therron? You wanna go gaming with me and Wes?" David suddenly asked.

The younger redhead's face lit up, an all-too bright smile decorating his face. "Yes! I-I mean… yeah! That would be great!" he replied, and pushed his brother towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Em and I _are _twins. You can take _him_ out for shopping!" he exclaimed, grabbing Wes and David's arms. "See you later!" He ran out the door with the other two in tow.

That left Kurt, Blaine and Marque standing in incredulity. The soloist was shaking in suppressed laughter while the older twin had a '_hell-no_' look on.

"D-did he just run out on me?" the countertenor asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

Marque let out a heavy breath, his shoulders slumping. "Therron… Why…?" he mumbled.

Blaine shook more and finally laughed out loud, unable to further suppress it. The other two looked at him as if he were crazy.

"It's not funny!" they both shouted, faces turning into a beet red.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir: **If you have noticed, our chapters are usually 2.5k+ words and that this chapter is only about 1.8k+. Blanc and I actually had to cut it off because if we kept on writing, this would reach up to 3.5k+. So yeah. To make up for it, however, the next chapter will be 3k+. See? Everybody wins! –does happy dance(which is nothing more than swaying)-

Leave a review, m'kay? Or else karma will eat you! MWAHAHA!

**A/N –Blanc: **Chapter 4 is now finished, albeit a little short on words. Noir insisted that we cut it off, so we did. Uhh… I don't have much to say here… My mind is too focused on doodling Vierge chibis. :D I have no idea why, but I'm suddenly obsessed with drawing the twins. -teeters-

Reviews make klainebows! A-and… w-wevidbows…? :D

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	6. V: Diagram

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, evil scheming courtesy of David and Blaine, shopping, sexual innuendos[?], forced gaming, red thumbs, Therron giving advice [WTF!], scalding hot coffee

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

"I can't believe you just left Marque like that!" David exclaimed, an amused expression on his face. "He could get killed by Kurt's extremely awesome fashion sense. No kidding. Wes and I tagged along once when he and Blaine went to the mall because we didn't have anything else better to do."

"I don't know how Blaine survives all of those times Kurt would drag him along." Wes interjected.

Therron looked at them incredulously. "Come on guys, Kurt can't be that bad."

David shrugged. "Okay we're a _wee_ bit exaggerating." he said, plopping down on a chair.

Wes snorted. "Yeah, like we're exaggerating that Therron should never hold a controller ever again." A protest came from the redhead's lips at the Asian's words, causing the seniors to snicker.

The three boys had given up gaming when Wes and David found out that the younger twin lacked his older brother's gaming inclination and went to a bowling alley instead. They were currently resting as they had been playing for over an hour.

All of a sudden, Wes stood up, stretching. "I'm going to get more food. You guys want anything specific?" he asked.

"Redvines!" David and Therron chorused. As soon as they said those words, they looked at each other, eyes wide open.

Wes chortled. "For someone who can't tell the O button from the X, you have great taste, Therron." He turned to walk towards the food station, leaving the other two boys alone.

"So…" Therron said, looking at David with gleeful eyes. "You're straight right?"

The other boy nodded slowly, unsure where this conversation would lead to.

The redhead _mmhm_'d. He had an analytical-yet-humorous look on his face. "Interesting." he said with a grin. "So, does that mean you and Wes just have a bromance?"

Not expecting such a question, David fell off the chair with a resounding thump. "What?" he managed to spit out.

Therron shrugged. "You guys make my gaydar go _beep beep_ every time you look at each other." The quizzical look on the older boy's face made him snicker.

"Does that mean that you're gay?"

"Yep!"

"How about Marque?"

"Bi."

'_Holy—_' David mentally kicked himself for not asking this important question earlier.

"You okay, man? You don't look so good." Therron asked, worry evident in his face.

The older boy got up and sat back down on the chair. "I-it's nothing…"

The redhead sighed. "You know, just because you've been 'straight' your whole life doesn't mean that it might be true forever. Plus, you shouldn't care about labels. If you like a guy, then you _like_ a guy." He nodded to himself before continuing. "You can't call yourself straight or whatever just because you had a girlfriend before. What's important is you love that person and you're willing to traverse a thousand obstacles for him, or her."

David stared at Therron. He had once thought that the younger twin was oblivious to everything, and was berating himself for jumping into conclusions. Had he known that the redhead was this perceptive, well…

"So, you didn't really answer my question earlier but I guess I was right."

A pause.

"I-I actually might think that I like Wes." David admitted, a heavy breath escaping his lips.

The other boy nodded. "Doesn't seem to surprise me." His serious tone had become playful and teasing. "When are you planning on busting a move?"

To which David reacted to by doing a spittake.

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

Marque was the complete polar opposite of Therron.

Where the younger twin was loud and outspoken, Marque was quiet and shy.

Where Therron was boisterous and wild, his brother was gentle and refined.

And where Therron annoyed the life out of Blaine, Marque actually got along with the soloist.

Talking with the older Vierge twin was something Blaine was sure never to get tired of. Marque, in the soloist's opinion, was a bit like Kurt, except for the bitchy attitude Blaine admired in the junior. He always gave smart remarks and comments, and always had that sweet smile painted on his face. In a few words, Blaine liked him more than his obnoxious brother.

One quality Blaine failed to see, however, was Marque's attentiveness to the slightest details.

"You like Kurt." the redhead said when Kurt left them alone in the dressing room to fetch more clothes for Marque to try on.

It was much more of a statement than a question, and something in Marque's green eyes told Blaine that he was dead serious about his words. So, no choice but to tell the truth.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"The way you look at him is quite… what word do I use?" The twin chuckled at his loss of words. "It's hard to describe… But you get the point."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes. Yes, it is, for a fact."

A pause.

"I think I ca—"

Marque was interrupted when Kurt burst into the dressing room with two armfuls of assorted garments from shirts to pants to scarves. The redhead's eyes widened at the amount of clothes he was supposed to try.

"Whoa… K-Kurt…" he started, looking like a deer in headlights, but stopped. He shrugged and gave in. "Anything for Tee."

The countertenor smiled. "Oh, come on. It's not _that_ bad." Kurt said as he pushed Marque into a cubicle. "And besides, Therron owes you now. You now have all the right to push him around more."

A chuckle. "True that."

A few colorful outfit combinations later, Kurt gave Marque the last of the clothes to try on. The redhead quickly pulled the garments on. He gave his appearance a one-over before going out.

Kurt scrutinized Marque's appearance for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "I am a _genius_." he said, making the other two laugh.

"Does that mean we're finished…?" Marque asked hopefully.

Blaine laughed even harder at the younger boy's question. "Yes, Marque. We're finished," the countertenor replied. "Now let's get these to the cashier."

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

"You know each other's coffee orders?" Marque asked, sincere astonishment in his tone.

Kurt nodded, the look on his face saying 'is that weird?'

"We frequently had coffee dates"—Blaine blushed at the word 'date'; he was glad neither boy noticed—"to catch up when I didn't study at Dalton yet." the countertenor explained as he and Blaine took their orders.

Marque _aah_'d. The three of them walked to an empty table: Blaine occupied the space beside the redhead, which confused the latter boy. Marque's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. _'Why didn't he sit beside Kurt? I thought he liked him…'_

Bringing the cup to his lips, Marque dismissed the thought, letting himself relish the taste of caffeine on his tongue. Too bad the coffee didn't want him to.

"Owth!" the redhead exclaimed, immediately pulling the coffee cup away from his mouth once the hot liquid scalded his tongue. Damn did that hurt.

"Marque, you okay?" Blaine and Kurt chorused, staring at the boy worriedly.

Marque felt his face heat up, and so, automatically shook his head. "I-It'th nothin'. Coffee wath jutht thoo hoth." he answered, mentally kicking himself in the shin for forgetting to wait for the coffee to cool down.

He received amused smiles from both older boys and smiled back.

"So, Marque, do you mind telling me about you and your brother?" Kurt suddenly asked after a while. The redhead looked up at the countertenor in surprise.

Kurt seemed to take the younger boy's surprised expression as something else. "I-I… was just curious. No need to answer if you… don't want to. I'll understand." he added. Marque just grinned.

"No. It's alright, I'll answer. I was just surprised. Nobody really asks me that, so I was just surprised." the older twin explained. He twiddled his thumbs as he thought of what to say.

"What do you want to know?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "How about your shockingly different fashion senses?"

The question made Marque grin even wider. "That's a long story, but I guess I can make it shorter by starting off with my brother's phobia of clothing stores."

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

"—we please stop now? My back is hurting!"

"No! Not until you learn how to do this properly!"

"B-but—"

"NO!"

"David, a little help over here?"

"Yeah, Wes. They are getting a little red…"

"Whose side are you on?"

Kurt, Blaine and Marque stood outside Wes and David's room, struck speechless by what they heard. "A-are they… doing what I _think_ they're doing?" the countertenor asked, pointing a crooked finger to the door as he blushed uncontrollably.

Blaine gulped. He shrugged. Were they… _really_?

"Come on! Please?" Therron pleaded again from inside the room.

"Just a little more!" Wes encouraged the younger twin. That made Marque launch into action.

The door flew open, surprising the two gamers who had just nearly died trying to improve Therron's gaming skills. Marque gaped at his brother as Therron literally flung himself at the older Vierge. With tears in his eyes, Therron exclaimed, "Em, I missed you!" He hid behind his older brother, glaring like a child at the two seniors in front of them. "Wes and David forced me to play Tekken non-stop!"

He held up his thumbs, which were red from excessive button-pressing. "My fingers are numb! Why didn't you tell me that they would try to kill me via gaming?"

The other four boys stared at the twins, still unable to process what had just happened.

"Stop overreacting, Tee." Marque commented, patting his brother lightly on the head. Therron seemed to enjoy the attention as the pout on his face gradually turned into a 1000-watt smile.

Kurt snorted, attracting the attention of the others. He giggled, covering his mouth with a hand as another small laugh escaped his lips. "I-I'm sorry… Y-you two just… look so cute together!"

"That we are," Therron remarked, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and snuggling into the crook of Marque's neck.

The older twin chuckled as he returned the affectionate gesture by pressing a small brotherly kiss to Therron's hair. "True."

The other three boys silently blushed at the twins' actions. Talk about being too close for comfort.

"So," Wes suddenly piped up, raising a hand in the air. Five pairs of eyes automatically focused on him, urging him to continue. "Anyone up for a round of Silent Hill?"

Blaine's hazel eyes widened at the same time Therron's own green ones did. "No_thankyou_." both of them answered; they glanced at each other in surprise. The younger twin seemed to be more repulsed by the idea, as he quickly charged for the door, grabbing Blaine's arm on the way.

"Ifyouguysneedus,we'llbeinBlaine'sroomtalkingaboutVogue!" Therron shouted as he disappeared with the soloist in tow.

Marque chuckled. "If Tee doesn't want to do something, he does _not_ want to do something." he muttered to himself softly, taking the abandoned controller on the floor.

"If you guys need me, I'll be with Therron and Blaine." Kurt told them, turning to leave the room. "Sure!" the other three chorused, not bothering to look at the countertenor as he left.

Pulling the door closed, Kurt caught a glimpse of the gamers: Wes was sandwiched in between David and Marque, the older twin appearing to be… blushing…?

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

Blaine stared at the younger twin clinging onto him for dear life. A smile tugged at his lips. Did Wes and David really torture the poor boy so much?

"—they made me play and play and PLAY!" Therron wailed. "I thought my thumbs were going to fall off!"—he whimpered and looked at them—"And I_need_ my thumbs!"

The soloist laughed at the redhead's antics, this time, causing Kurt to do the same. Kurt patted Therron's head. The younger twin let go of Blaine's arm and snuggled into the countertenor's touch.

A sigh. "Your hands are _sooo_ soft..." Therron mumbled.

The three were in Kurt and Blaine's room after they had escaped from the two seniors and the older Vierge. They sat on the bed with Therron in the middle and the other two on either side of him.

Blaine huffed at the younger twin's words while Kurt only blushed, retracting his hand. The countertenor suddenly smiled at remembering the clothes he had chosen for Therron.

"So, the clothes we bought for you were actually a handful and –" he stopped when he saw the redhead's shocked reaction. Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow. "Why are you so scared of clothes?" he asked, his tone annoyed.

Therron scratched the back of his head. "Well, i-it's just that between Em and I, he is the more fashionable one. I sometimes pick out clothes that are just plain horrible – according to what Em has said – and frankly, I don't have a fashion sense." He looked at Kurt with big eyes.

The other boy snickered. "And thankfully, I do. So come _on,_" he said, emphasizing his last word by pulling Therron up. "We are going to have a fashion show."

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

Wes, David and Marque barged into the twin's room, only to find Kurt giggling at Therron and Blaine glaring daggers at the younger twin.

David chuckled. "Are we interrupting anything here?"

Therron was sporting a light blue button-up, a black vest, and whitewashed skinny jeans. He was fiddling with a dark fedora, tossing it in the air at intervals and catching it on his head. The smile he had on his face was impossibly wide, that it was almost infectious.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Marque said with an accusing expression that threatened to break at any time because of an incoming smile.

"Kurtsie-poo happened!" his brother exclaimed, pulling the countertenor up to his feet and twirling him around. Kurt giggled more while Blaine's look had just gotten more jealous than it already was.

"Why thank you, Therron." Kurt said, but his face turned serious as he stopped their little dance. "But if you call me 'Kurtsie-poo' one more time, I will personally set fire to your Vogue magazines."

The younger twin displayed a feigned distraught expression, causing the other boys laugh, except Blaine of course.

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

The boys had stayed in Kurt and Blaine's room for the next few hours until the sky outside had darkened into night.

Wes was the first one to notice this and it was helped by the sound of his already empty stomach. "G_uuu_ys… I'm hungry!" he complained.

David chuckled at his antics. "Ditto." He turned to the others. "You guys want to grab some dinner?"

They nodded and the six where soon on their way to the cafeteria. David and Therron were in front, followed by Kurt and Wes then by Blaine and Marque. The three pairs were chatting amiably, completely caught up in their conversations.

"You like Kurt, don't you?" David asked, looking at Therron with curious eyes.

The younger twin looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes. "Uh, if I say yes, do you promise not to tell?"

A grin appeared on the senior's face and he nodded. Therron smiled back, relieved.

"Would you like if, you know, I helped you?" David offered. Of course he knew that Blaine liked Kurt, but Blaine was always refusing to make a move on the countertenor, saying that what Kurt needed was a mentor and friend, not a love interest. David also knew that the junior liked Blaine back but didn't want to ruin his and the soloist's friendship. So if the two were afraid to have a _real_ relationship, maybe it was time that Kurt liked someone else.

All the while David was contemplating about what he said, Therron was staring at him, mouth agape at the older boy's proposal.

"Will you really?" the redhead asked, hope filling his voice.

The dark-skinned boy answered. "Of course."

Therron fist pumped, jumping and smiling widely. "Thanks man! That would be totally awesome!" he half-shouted, half-whispered.

David smiled back and the two boys walked in silence until the senior spoke again.

"Hey, Therron."

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure dude, anything."

"Can you—maybe—keep Marque away from Wes?" David looked down, suddenly mesmerized with his shoes. The younger twin stared at him.

"S-sure. But can I ask why?" Therron asked, his forehead creased with curiosity.

"Well, I just feel sort of jealous when Marque is around Wes. I get uncomfortable thinking that Wes may fall for your bro and I think that Marque may like him." David answered. His facial expression spoke of worry, love and fear.

Therron grinned. "Come on. If Marque liked him, he would have told me already." He said, nudging him.

The dark-skinned boy perked up at his words. "Really?" The redhead nodded.

David's smile came back and he bumped fists with the younger twin.

Meanwhile…

"You can't possibly make the Warblers cover that song!" Kurt exclaimed, arms crossed, perfect eyebrows scrunched together.

Wes huffed. "What do you mean by that? It's not like the song is lethal. Would it _really_ kill you to say 'Friday' thrice?" he argued.

"All I'm saying is that the song is ridiculous. I'm sure none of the others would even take practice seriously if we were ever to do it." Kurt countered.

The Asian teen donned a 'why do you insist on hurting me?' look, complete with a pout and hands shoved into his pockets. He turned, facing Marque who was talking to Blaine about gay rights and whatnot.

"Hey Marque," Wes said, catching the older twin's attention.

The redhead looked at Wes, putting his and Blaine's conversation on hold. "Hm?"

"What do you think of the Warblers covering Rebecca Black's 'Friday'?"

Marque pulled on a confused expression, appearing to think for a moment. A full minute of Wes walking backwards passed by, and the redhead's mouth pursed into a silent 'oh'.

"'Friday'…? I-I don't know, Wes…" Marque timidly replied.

Kurt turned his head and smirked smugly at Wes, proud of his win over the senior.

"I _told_ you." the countertenor jeered.

Wes gasped comically, and then proceeded to direct a pout at the older Vierge.

Marque's green eyes widened. "B-but… of course… you _are_ a council member… M-maybe you could _convince_… people… yeah…" he stammered red-facedly, earning a 1000-watt smile from the Asian boy.

"Majority rules!" Wes immediately announced.

"What! That's not fair, Wesley." Kurt said, continuing their dispute.

Once the bickering pair's backs were turned, Marque tried to restart his and Blaine's conversation from before, but the soloist seemed to have other plans.

"W-what?" Marque mumbled, eyes wide again.

"You like Wes." Blaine repeated softly, lest the two in front of them overhear.

"Why would you think that, Blaine?" the redhead asked, suddenly finding his rubber shoes fascinating.

"Well, your hands are nervously fiddling with the hem of your shirt. That gives everything away, don't you think?" the tenor teased.

Marque blushed once more, biting down on his lower lip in embarrassment. He nodded shyly.

Blaine smiled. "Would you like me to help you?" he offered, making the younger teen stare at him as if he'd grown an extra head in the last few seconds. And suddenly, Blaine regretted opening his mouth.

"W-why… _exactly_… are you asking?" Marque stuttered, looking at the slightly shorter Warbler with suspicion. He didn't know why he was suspecting Blaine to have ulterior motives in the first place, but something about the older male's proposal just smelled plain fishy.

"Because I want to help a friend out, maybe…?" the soloist slowly drawled, painting a small grin on the redhead's face.

Marque contemplated on his answer for a bit.

"A-are there any conditions?" he asked bluntly, locking eyes with Blaine.

"If I said yes, would you get angry?" Blaine asked back, the only word able to describe his tone being innocently. The redhead pursed his lips as he once again mulled over things. "What are…?"

"U-uh…" the tenor started incoherently. "G-get Therron to distance himself from K-Kurt…"

The redhead's mouth fell open in shock. Blaine didn't honestly think that he would be able to get in the way of… Wait. Therron never _did_ tell him whether he really liked Kurt or not. And Therron always acted like that around new friends…

Marque made up his mind. He nodded firmly, an entirely unnecessary determined expression on his face. "I'll do it."

Blaine smiled brightly.

_**x x **__separation line __**BITCHES**__! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Wow. This chapter is like –wow. I'm totally speechless about. I mean, it's 3.5k+! –smiles smugly- Blanc, I think, made the majority of this because I was—well, busy with meh friends? Yeah, she kind of hates me for that. But I still contributed! -flails-

**A/N –Blanc:** And after three days of sleeping late, falling asleep on each other, making paper clip necklaces, lying around on the floor like corpses, listening non-stop to teh Warblers/Tufts Beelzebubs and life-threatening headaches, we have finished our longest chapter yet: DIAGRAM! The title is based on the diagram I made back when we were still at chapter 2. whee~ -teeters- Yeah, we're crazy. We only normally make 2.5 words per chappie, so this is kind of going overboard for us. :)

Reviews keep Mars in its orbit, and from crashing epically into our beloved Earth! :D

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	7. VI: Brotherly Fights

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, mini food fight, comparison of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner, excessive implied use of the French language, new OC, brotherly fights, Concerned!Kurt, cliffhangers

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Dinner was interrupted by a food fight politely started by Wes and David by turning their spoons into mini pea catapults, aiming for the twins' faces and occasionally, Kurt and Blaine. It almost got out of control if not for the countertenor stepping up and smacking some sense into the two seniors, which, in truth, was hard to do. The interracial twins—Wes had taken to calling him and David that since the arrival of the actual twins in the group—quietly continued eating after being reprimanded by Kurt, much to the junior's pleasure.

After a few minutes of idle chatting, the small group of boys decided to retreat to their respective dorm rooms.

"Good night Wes, David. See you guys tomorrow?" Marque piped up as they split up.

Wes grinned widely at the redhead. David smiled, apparently not having as much energy as his best friend. "Good night! Sweet dreams! Don't let the bed bugs bite," the Asian said, pulling the younger boy into an awkward one-armed hug.

It was _kind of_ surprising how Marque didn't blush this time.

"Yeah. What Wes said," David chimed, patting the redhead on the head.

"G'night guys!" Therron said. He earned a pat on the back from David and a fist bump from Wes. They also bid a goodnight to Kurt and Blaine and then off the boys went to their rooms.

As the other four were on their way to their dorms, Kurt and Therron walked together with Blaine and Marque in tow. The two in front were chatting animatedly about who was hotter: Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner.

"I agree. Taylor Lautner is way hotter," Kurt exclaimed, making Therron break out into a dazzling smile.

Blaine was grimacing so deeply that Marque worried that the soloist would forever have that frown on his face, causing the redhead to give the older male an encouraging smile.

When the four boys reached their rooms, Kurt gave Therron a pat on the cheek and gave the older twin the same, except that it was a playful pinch. "Good night!" he said, elbowing Blaine to do the same.

The soloist muttered the same farewell to the twins and gave Marque a meaningful look. His younger twin did not notice as he was too busy gazing at the countertenor.

When the twins entered their room, Therron immediately went to the bathroom to shower while Marque hurriedly sat down on his table and opened his laptop.

'_How am I supposed to do this…?'_ Marque silently asked himself, heart pounding in his chest for some reason he couldn't figure out.

He didn't want to end up hurting Therron. He didn't want to end up in a fight, either.

Aside from the sounds of rapid typing and water cascading from the shower as the younger brother took a bath, it was eerily quiet in the twins' room, and Marque found it quite upsetting. Resorting to earphones and _very_ loud music, he soon settled peacefully into his usual laptop business.

Therron shivered slightly as the cold water fell and tumbled down on his bare skin. Things were going well, it seemed. He had someone to help him get his beloved countertenor and even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't freak Kurt out with his jumping to ideas, he still couldn't help it.

'_He __**does**__ seem to like me too.'_ he thought, reminiscing about how the junior interacted with him.

'_I just can't help it. He's so unlike any boy I've ever dated! He actually cares.'_ Therron slumped against the tiles, the water still running over him. He sighed. He and his brother had moved so often with their parents and between the twins, he was the one who almost-always seemed to have a relationship. Given that fact, he was not a playboy. He was just more optimistic and more of a risk-taker than his brother.

'_But will you actually distance Marque from Wes?' _a voice within him asked.

Therron shook his head. _'If Em liked Wes, he would have told me, wouldn't he?'_

He let out a deep breath. There were so many if's in the situation he was in. Was he right in choosing the right answer to those? Because _if_ he wasn't, he would not be the only one who would get hurt.

The younger twin was tempted to just lie down on the floor and sleep, but he knew that his brother would scold him for letting that happen again. So he got up and finished up, still pondering on things

By the time Therron had stepped out of the bathroom, Marque was already preparing to go to bed. The older twin was arranging the explosion of papers on his study table, his laptop seemingly nowhere to be seen. The younger brother watched Marque fix the mess quietly, silently standing from the bathroom doorway.

It took Marque a full five minutes before noticing his brother staring at him. He straightened, looking at Therron with surprisingly determined eyes. "Hey, Tee. Glad to see you haven't died dramatically via drowning." he teased, his lips curling up ever so slightly in a small smile.

Well, two could play at that game. "Glad to see _you_ haven't murdered your fingers yet via excessive typing work." Therron shot back, smirking amusedly.

A strained chuckle left Marque's lips.

The two minded their own business for a few minutes, before Marque decided he had to do it _now_, or he wouldn't be able to do it at all. He glanced at the phone in his hand: 8:26 PM.

Therron was bombarding his ear drums with unusually loud music, as usual, as he lay on his bed, re-reading 'The Hunger Games'. The older redhead couldn't stop himself from smiling: despite how annoying and ridiculous Therron acted, he still managed to be a bookworm.

"Tee," Marque called from his side of the room. Therron didn't seem to hear. "Tee…!"

Nothing.

"Tee!"

Nada.

"Therron!"

Zilch.

"Therron!"

Nopitey-dopitey-nope.

"Therron Marquis Vierge!"

That caught his attention.

"H-huh—What?" the younger twin mumbled sleepily, setting down his book and pulling off an earphone. He sat up straight and yawned.

"Tee…?" Marque called again. Therron looked at him with a sleepy smile. "Yeah?"

"C-can I… _talk_ to you about something…?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Marque pulled in a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as he could to make the butterflies in his stomach calm down.

"D-do you think… you can… stop… going after…" _Spit it out. Spit. It. OUT, Marque. Come on! Spit it out! Out, out, out, out. OUT._ "… Kurt?"

If Therron was drinking apple juice at that moment, the juice was sure to end up somewhere other than his digestive track, despite apple juice being damn delicious. The way his eyes bulged to more than twice its normal size told Marque _tons_.

"What? Do you even _know_ what you're saying? I already _told_ you that I _like_ him." Therron's reply was quick and _loud_. Marque was sure that their neighbors were able to hear their conversation.

And so, the older twin took no chances.

"_I just don't want to see you get hurt. What if Kurt doesn't like you and just leaves you hanging in the air? __**You **__know how much it hurts __**me**__ to see you hurt."_

"_Well, if Kurt __**does**__ leave me 'hanging in the air', then I'm fine with it. It's not like I'm a princess who gets her heart broken just because a guy dumps her. I am __**not**__ the damsel-in-distress in this set of twins, uh-uh."_

Marque's mouth dropped open. D-did Therron just _call_ him a damsel-in-distress?

"_Oh, so __**I'm**__ the damsel-in-distress?"_

"_No duh, big brother."_ A snort. _" Try to look at yourself in the mirror when you're with Wes. You look like a rotten cherry ready to jump a cliff if your prince rejects you."_

"_At least __**I**__ don't chase after the person I like as if I'm a dog and he's a steak!"_

"_You don't even like Wes! He's just like all of the others. Just someone who makes you blush, and it doesn't take anyone special to make you redder than an overripe tomato!"_

"_What do you even know about anything? You don't take __**any**__ of your relationships seriously. Need I remind you of who got pelted with tomatoes the last time because __**someone**__ dated and __**dumped **__a __**jock**__ of all people?"_

"_He was still in the closet! Of course I would dump him! Who would even have a lasting relationship with someone who isn't even proud of who they are? You're one to talk, Mr. Always-has-mega-crushes-on-people-he-barely-knows!"_

_"How long have you known Kurt then, huh? Two days. __**Two. Fucking. Days.**__"_

"_So? There is such a thing as love at first sight!"_

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Raphael paused at the sudden shouts in French from the other room. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Who…? Oh, right. The twin transferees. He had forgotten that they had moved in yesterday.

"_Oh, so that applies to you and not to me? When did the universe ever start being so biased, I wonder."_

The sophomore ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, brown eyes opening and closing slowly in frustration. Why were these twins so _damn_ noisy? Hadn't they been taught manners by their parents?

"_HA! You said that, not me. I don't even remember saying those things! Sheesh! You're just in love with the idea of falling in love! All you get are these super big crushes that you do nothing about!" _

Raphael's eyebrows knit together once more. Wait a second… Were they… _fighting_?

"_What the hell are you talking about? I. Like. Wes. You're the one that's not really in love here."_

They _were_ fighting! The blonde tried to understand at least a little of the conversation going on, suddenly finding his French elective useful in the slightest.

"**For your information, I like Kurt…"**

Kurt? Kurt…? Oh! Kurt _Hummel_, the mid-semester transferee. Wait… was that what they were fighting over? Kurt?

Raphael shot up from his seat. He _had_ to tell Hummel about this, because a) twins were fighting over him [who would _not_ freak over that?], and b) Raphael didn't want any trouble near him. Maybe Kurt could deflate this fight before it got out of control.

He quickly scampered out of his room and to Hummel's door. "Kurt! Kurt!" the freshman called, banging on the wood loudly.

The door suddenly opened, almost causing Raphael to fall if it weren't for the hand that caught him. He looked up and saw Blaine Anderson, the Warbler's lead soloist.

"Easy there," the older boy said, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What's the matter?" He noticed the shouts emanating from the opposite room.

Raphael had straightened himself up. "I-it's just—I-uhm—need to speak with Kurt. This is sort of urgent." he explained, wringing his fingers. To say that the freshman was a bit flustered would be an understatement.

Blaine tore his eyes away from the opposite room and looked at Raphael with concern, then turned around. "Hey Kurt. You got a minute?"

A muffled _'yeah, sure' _sounded within the room. After a few seconds, Kurt came bounding out of the door. He looked at the freshman. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you but I think you need to know something." Raphael explained, briefly glancing at the opposite room. He sneaked a peek at the two upperclassmen in front of him. Both were looking at him with curiosity. "It's kind of for your ears only." he clarified to Kurt as he caught the Blaine's fleeting look. It was no secret that the soloist was in fact, enamored with the countertenor.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Could you give us a minute?" The older boy nodded, albeit a little dubiously and went back inside the room.

When they were all alone, Kurt shut the door, gazing at Raphael with an inquisitive spark in his eyes.

"I think you should come with me," the freshman said. He pointed to the direction of the twin's dorm room. Kurt nodded and followed him.

"Do you know French?" Raphael asked. The countertenor nodded. "Well, you should definitely hear what they are saying in there."

Kurt stared at boy. Did he actually think that he would snoop in the twin's conversation? However, with the look Raphael was giving him (worry laced with concern and knowledge), he complied and put his ear near the wall.

"_You __**what**__? How can you agree to that? You know that I __**like**__ Kurt!_"

The countertenor jumped back in surprise. Had he heard right? Did one of the twins like him? He stood there, paralyzed. Raphael was looking at him with that same expression.

Kurt cleared his throat. "D-did you…_understand_ that?"

The sophomore's face reddened as he nodded slightly. Kurt bit his lip. "C-could you please not tell anyone? Keep this between you and me?"

Raphael let out a quiet _'yes, sir'_ to which the countertenor smiled at, grateful for the younger boy's cooperation. He sighed.

"I guess I'll go back now." Raphael said. A half smile tugged on his lips.

"Yeah. Good night. Thank you for… you know… telling me." Kurt answered. Raphael nodded once again and went back to his room hurriedly.

Kurt, for some reason he wasn't able to understand, couldn't move away from his position in front of the twins' door. He knew in the back of his mind that he didn't want to snoop into other people's business, _especially_ his friends', but his feet were glued to the spot.

"_I knew it! You actually agreed to that, __**too**__? Isn't obvious that I __**like**__ Wes? Or were you just too busy comparing this one to all the others?"_

A crash. Things falling to the ground haphazardly. Curses.

The countertenor's glasz eyes widened; he stared at the door and considered on intervening. Any more, and the twins could fight even more and cause casualties.

A few seconds passed and the noise inside the room subsided to an eerie silence.

Kurt let go of a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding in relief, believing that the brothers had finally finished quarreling. He went back to his and Blaine's room and was about to enter when the door behind him slammed shut. The countertenor jumped in shock. He turned around and met surprised green eyes.

Marque. It was Marque.

Surprise turned into accusation and heavy hatred, which soon melted into hopelessness.

The older Vierge reluctantly opened his mouth to speak, "You heard that… didn't you?" he asked softly, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Kurt felt sorry for the redhead. "A-actually, I—"

Marque raised a hand, clearly sending a message of 'please, don't'. "It's alright…" he dejectedly mumbled as he trudged away, heading for the opposite end of the hallway.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Wes was about to fall asleep when a knock on the door sounded. He mumbled sleepily. "Go open the door, David."

The dark-skinned boy groaned. "Uggh, you're way closer to the door. _You_ open it."

Wes grunted and reluctantly stood up, ambling towards the door with his eyes half-closed. What he saw, however, completely woke him up.

Marque.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir: **Whew, can't believe we actually made ze twins fight. It was actually my plan. LMAO. Blanc made the majority of this chapter. Sorry 'bout that, imouto. I'm actually beginning to come home late (Blame it on teenage hormones). So yeah, that and our practice for graduation is more often and longer now. I'll make up for it! -wails- This chapter is more angsty than the others because well, the twins **fought**. The next one however, though I'm sad to say that the Vierge brothers won't be making up any time soon, will feature more fluffiness between our beloved pairs. Keep reviewing, our dear readers! Lest the next chapter be lost in the sea of tidal waves and forgetfulness.

**A/N –Blanc:** Brotherly fight! whee~ -teeters- I'm happy that I was the one that made almost three-fourths of this chapter. I like making angst… despite not being much good at it. whee~ Haha. I'm going crazy. Zombie high-five!~

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	8. VII: Consolation

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, spooning, movie marathons, schemes backfire, guilty!Blaine, guilty!David, comforting!Kurt, comforting!Wes

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Marque? What was he doing here?

Previously mentioned redhead timidly waved at Wes, a sad smile on the younger boy's lips that made the senior want to just pull him into a hug.

"C-can I crash here for a while…? My brother and I fought… A-and I—uh… he and I need some time apart to cool down…"

A strained chuckle left the redhead's lips. "We might kill each other… if we stay together in one room…" He cleared his throat and looked up at Wes with hopefulness.

Wes stared back, suddenly lost for words. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed before, but Marque had beautiful eyes. They were a mesmerizing color of emerald, with touches of a different shade of green in places. Maybe if he had spent more time paying attention to Marque instead of focusing on the TV screen…

Marque felt his face heat up. _'Guess Tee was right about that blushing cherry thing…'_

"It's alright… if… you say no…" the redhead started, making to leave when Wes' hand shot out, grabbing his arm.

"No! I-I mean… i-it's okay." Wes said. A real smile spread across the younger boy's face, lighting up his features, and the Asian teen sighed in relief mentally.

David suddenly tossed in his bed, making Marque squeak. "O-oh… right… I-is it okay… to David… i-if I stay here?" he asked, staring at the sleeping senior. Wes glanced at his roommate and shrugged. "Who cares? I'm having a sleepover!"

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"_Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming…_"

Wes chuckled, lightly smacking Marque on the arm as the younger boy joined in on Dory's singing. Marque snickered, poking his tongue out.

"I have a fabulous voice. You're just jealous." the redhead teased.

"Am not." Wes replied.

Marque bit down on a Redvine, resting his head on Wes' shoulder. "Yes, you are. Don't deny it." he muttered sleepily, yawning softly.

Wes snorted. "You're getting sleepy already? But this movie's only our fifth!"

"It's your fault for putting 'Finding Nemo' in instead of 'Dumbo'." Marque answered.

"But 'Dumbo' makes _me_ sleepy!"

"Blah blah blah…"

And soon, soft snores were coming from the redhead.

Wes reached over the sleeping boy for the remote control, careful not to wake him up, and switched off the TV. He glanced at the clock on his bedside: 1:47 AM.

It was already that late?

Marque moved, snuggling closer to Wes, making the senior laugh inwardly. The redhead was too cute for words. His face was almost angelic and innocent as he slept quietly.

"T-Tee…" Marque suddenly murmured, his expression distorting to one of deep sadness.

Why_ had_ they fought? Wes' eyebrows scrunched together as he thought.

Twins didn't normally fight, did they? They were supposed to always… well, get along right? What made them fight? It had to be big because from what Wes had seen so far, the twins were usually inseparable and understood each other completely like the back of their hands.

As he slowly drifted into unconsciousness, Wes dismissed his thoughts.

'_I'll figure this out tomorrow.'_

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Blaine stared at the door, worry making his eyebrows furrow. Kurt had gone with that kid ten minutes ago to talk about something and he still wasn't back.

A thousand of thoughts ran around the soloist's mind.

What were they talking about that was for Kurt's ears only? Everybody knew he and the younger boy were the bestest of friends, so keeping secrets were an unusual thing to do.

What if that kid was into Kurt and was trying to ask him out for a date? Blaine snorted. That was highly unlikely. Majority of the school population knew of his affection for Kurt and no one would ever dare to get in his way, right?

He shook his head. _What could it be?_

A crash softly echoing from the other room broke his train of thought. His head snapped up. _What if that was Kurt?_ He thought, panicked. Blaine stumbled to the door, tripping once near the bed. He hurriedly stood up and looked outside.

He saw nothing, except for Kurt silently entering the room opposite theirs.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Kurt watched as the older Vierge walked off. Where the twins fighting that heatedly that it caused one of them to walk away?

He huffed at the thought. If one of them liked Wes and the other liked—he gulped—_him_, what was there to fight about? Nothing surely.

Sounds of soft sobbing reached his ears. He looked at the direction of the cries and saw that it came from inside the twins' room. He bit his lip. He shouldn't interfere but if Therron was in there crying, he had to do _something_. The younger twin was sure to be devastated in being in a fight with his brother and Kurt wanted to help.

Sucking a breath in, the countertenor slowly walked over to the door and peeked inside. "Therron?" he whispered. A gasp escaped his lips upon seeing the state of not only the room, but also of the redhead.

Therron was curled up on the floor near his bed. His head was in his hands.. His knees were pulled up to his chest, breathing rather heavily. The boy was restraining his tears, Kurt was sure of it.

The room, on the other hand, was a wreck. The crash that the countertenor heard earlier must have been caused by the jettison of the various things on the floor that were previously on top of either of the twin's tables. Books, papers and writing paraphernalia were strewn on the ground, making the room seem like a hurricane had just passed through.

The younger twin did not respond to his name being called, so Kurt entered the room, fully shutting the door with a resounding click. The countertenor ambled over to him. He was hesitating to touch Therron; instead, he whispered the other boy's name once more.

His soft call elicited no response from the younger twin so he decided to slightly shake Therron's arm.

Kurt's touch startled the redhead, making the younger Vierge shrink away.

He took a deep breath. "Therron, it's me. Kurt." No response. "What happened?" he asked, eager to know what had caused the fight between the inseparable twins.

Therron slowly looked up to him. His eyes were near to being bloodshot and instead of their usual bright gleam, a dull haze fogged them. His mouth was opening and closing; and Kurt realized that the redhead was breathing through his mouth. Tears were running down his cheeks and he had a look of complete and utter despair, making the countertenor's heart clench in sympathy.

The younger twin stared at Kurt as if he could not make out who was in front of him. After a while, however, he finally recognized the other boy and he slowly pulled the countertenor. Kurt was surprised at the sudden action, but he complied and let the redhead rest his head on his chest. Therron then burst out into full-fledged sobs.

Now, one would think that Kurt would be devastated on getting his Coco Chanel sleepwear soaked with tears, but right now, he didn't mind.

Therron wept his heart out, burying his face on the other boy's chest.

He had never had a fight this bad with his brother. Their last one was three years ago when both of them hid their sexuality from one another. Since then, they had both promised to never keep secrets from each other so they would never fight again.

'_Guess that promise is broken,'_ he thought dejectedly.

Kurt stared at the poor boy he held in his arms. Never had he seen anyone so heartbroken. He sighed. What had possessed them both to fight?

'_Like you don't know.' _A voice in his head said.

He frowned. All he knew was who the twins liked, but not specifically. And as much as he wanted to know who liked who, he knew that tonight was not a good time.

A few minutes passed with Therron's head still on Kurt's chest. The redhead then pulled away, tears still brimming in his eyes.

"Thanks." He mumbled, not meeting the countertenor's eyes.

Kurt exhaled. "It was no problem." He grabbed the other boy's hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

Therron shook his head. "I-it's so petty that you might laugh at me." A strained chuckle escaped his lips. He looked up at Kurt hopefully. "C-can you stay with me for tonight?"

The countertenor nodded. "Sure whatever you need." He answered, smiling widely.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Blaine started fidgeting on his bed. It was already midnight and Kurt still hadn't returned.

_Oh, to hell with it._ he thought. He got up and went out of their room, heading straight to the twin's room. He knocked softly then opened the door. What he saw inside almost made him fall backwards in surprise.

Kurt and Therron were on the younger twin's bed. Therron was lying on Kurt's outstretched arm and was snuggling with the countertenor. He was asleep, eyes closed tightly with tear tracks staining his cheeks.

Kurt, on the other hand, was still awake. He was gently smoothing the redhead's hair while crooning softly. His eyes found Blaine's when the soloist opened the door.

"Oh, Blaine." he whispered, not stopping his actions. "I'm sorry for not coming back. Therron just needed company."

Blaine swallowed, closing the door. He nodded stiffly and approached the two boys. "What happened to him?" he asked, jerking his head towards the younger twin and sitting down on the other bed.

"He and Marque had a fight." Kurt explained. For a minute, he felt relieved that Blaine couldn't see the blush staining his cheeks as he remembered what he had previously overheard.

The soloist's mouth opened slightly in surprise. _They couldn't have fought because of what I asked Marque to do, did they?_

"Do you think I could stay here instead?" he asked. He was not comfortable with having Kurt and Therron alone in a room, but he couldn't tell Kurt that, now could he? So instead, he clarified. "I don't like being alone in our dorm."

The younger boy nodded. "I don't think Marque will mind if you slept on his bed." He brought his attention once more to the redhead. He started humming softly and the soloist recognized it as the chorus of 'Complainte de la Butte'.

Blaine bit his lip, lying down on the older twin's bed. Only one thought resonated within his mind.

He had made the situation worse.

He and Kurt fell asleep but were awakened about three times by Therron's spontaneous sobbing. The countertenor immediately began to coo and murmur 'It's alright. I'm here' whenever that happened.

Blaine's heart sank lower in his chest. What had he done?

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

David cracked an eye open at the light filtering in from the window. He rolled over onto his back, reaching for the phone on his bedside when he saw two figures sleeping on the floor. Falling off the bed with a loud 'thud', David scampered to his feet as his eyes adjusted.

It was Wes. And… another guy with red hair… Marque.

Wes… and Marque… _spooning_… on the floor…

David's jaw dropped. What the… hell?

The older twin stirred, turning over, snuggling deeper into Wes' embrace.

They looked so_ comfortable_ together. It wouldn't be a surprise if Wes started to fall for the little nuisance…

David sighed, approaching the two. Picking up a fallen pillow, he proceeded to hit Wes on the leg to wake him up. The sleeping senior groaned softly and yawned, his eyes slowly opening.

"Hey… David…" Wes muttered, still half-asleep. He attempted to sit up, but immediately stopped when his and Marque's position prevented him from doing so. Sleepily blinking, Wes tried to recall the previous night's events.

'_Tried to sleep… then someone knocked on door… Marque came in... Movie marathon... Fell asleep…'_

He looked at the warm body curled up against his and blushed. _'Oh.'_

David raised an eyebrow at his best friend, letting the silent question hang in the air for a while as he watched Wes carefully carry Marque bridal-style towards his bed.

He sat down on the opposite end of Wes' bed as the Asian silently ran his fingers through the younger boy's messy hair. "Twins fought." Wes said simply.

David _aah_'d, staring intently at the sleeping Marque.

Only one thought resonated within his mind.

He had made the situation worse.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir: **Chapter 7 is more of comfort piece when paired up with the last one. Here you saw the fluffiness between our pairings and more are to come with the upcoming chapters.

Leave a review! Lest you cause the early apocalypse! –insert evil laugh here-

**A/N –Blanc: **I did terribly on this chapter. Majority of this one is Kurt/Therron. T^T I better do my best in the next chap… I'm kind of afraid of the power of Wes' almighty gavel. Her name's Samantha, or so these invisible chipmunks are telling me. ^^'

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	9. VIII: Complication

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, angry!Kurt, angry!Wes, Blaine and David's impending doom, truth unveiled

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Morning couldn't have come too early for Blaine. He had not gotten that much sleep last night. Guilt had completely overtaken him ever since he witnessed the outcome of his scheming.

Kurt and Therron were pretty much in the same position Blaine had last seen them in. Both of them were still asleep and that wasn't surprising, considering the situation they were in the previous night. _Because of me_. Blaine reminded himself.

Blaine sighed as he silently got up. How could he fix something as aggravating as this? How could he bring back the relationship that he had unconsciously broken? And worse of all, how could he tell Kurt that _Blaine_ cause all of this?

He sighed. If Kurt ever found out what he did, the junior was sure to never to speak to him again.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

David trudged into the cafeteria as he thought things over. He sighed, running a hand over his head. "Rule number one: scheming _never_ comes out the way you plan it to." he muttered under his breath, annoyance coloring his tone.

Instead of things going right, they all went horribly _horribly_ wrong. Marque and Wes had gotten closer, as opposed to what he wanted.

As David pondered on the situation, he noticed Blaine also walking towards the cafeteria. The soloist had a look and aura of guilt around him. David scrunched his eyebrows. Had something happened to him?

"Hey Blaine! Wait up!" he shouted, running towards the other boy and waving his arm wildly. Blaine turned around and saw David. He stopped in his tracks until the other boy had reached him.

The dark-skinned boy was a little out of breath when he came to stand beside Blaine. "What's up? You don't look so good."

The soloist nodded. "I didn't get much sleep last night." A sigh. "D-did you know that the twins fought?" he asked, looking at David with sad eyes.

David's breath hitched. "Y-yeah... Found out a few minutes ago," he answered as both of them walked into the cafeteria. "Uh... d-do you know why, Blaine?"

Blaine stopped along the way to pick up a cup of coffee as the other boy did the same. "M-maybe... You?" David shrugged as a response. Both boys sat on a bench with their backs to the cafeteria's entrance. They stared at their coffee for a while.

"I-I actually—"

"W-well, maybe—"

They both spoke at the same time and they stared at each other. Blaine cleared his throat. "You first."

David looked at the soloist. "I do know." he mumbled. "Do you promise not to tell Wes though?" He spoke once again when Blaine nodded. "I may have asked Therron to _keep_ Marque away from Wes."

Blaine stared at the dark-skinned boy in surprise. So David _did_ like Wes. _I mean, that could only be the reason, right?_ he thought.

"Funny thing." he muttered. "I actually did the—uhm—same thing. I asked Marque to tell Therron to _distance_ from Kurt."

"You did what!" two voices shouted behind them. David and Blaine were stunned, causing them to almost spill their coffees. They looked behind them and saw a furious Kurt and an incredulous Wes.

_Oh shit._

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Marque yawned as he opened his eyes and sat up. Stretching his arms, the redhead swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he realized that he wasn't in his room.

"W-what... Oh, right... Movie marathon with Wes..." he muttered.

The redhead blinked and found himself alone. Where was Wes? And shouldn't David be here, too?

He looked at the clock on the bedside. "Huh... ten in the morning... They must already be at the cafeteria eating," he said to himself, standing up.

Running a hand through his messy red hair, Marque made his way out of the room.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

David never thought that there would come a time when Wes would be angry enough to have the ability to kill. Apparently, that time had come, and _seriously_, David just wanted to crawl into a hole to hide in forever.

Blaine, on the other hand, had often seen Kurt in his 'bitch _please_' mode, but had never thought that he would someday be at the receiving end of the countertenor's anger. Because, in truth, bitchy Kurt was plain scary.

"Need I repeat myself, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt half-shouted, his face burning red with the rage he was feeling. A perfect eyebrow rose, letting the question hang silently in the air.

The soloist gulped and nudged David with his elbow.

David jumped in surprise. "No way, dude. _You_ tell them," he muttered, keeping his head down as he studied the hem of his shirt with great fascination.

Wes cleared his throat. "You seem to know something, _David_," he said, spitting David's name with much, much venom. "Care to tell us? Or do you want your Nintendo Wii suffering under the wrath of my pinky toe?"

The dark-skinned senior gulped back the fear building up in the back of his throat and surrendered. "Okay! Fine, I'll tell," he announced, much to Blaine's shock.

With a deep breath, David spilled.

"I told Therron to keep Marque away from Wes!"

Wes gaped. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was getting jealous and didn't want to lose my best friend…" David replied shyly.

Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth, pretending to cough when the laughter he was keeping in threatened to escape. He was trying to keep the pissed off expression on his face, but it was proving impossible with a tomato-faced Wes.

"Who said that you would be losing me if Marque and I became friends?" Wes demanded. David, shame turning his ears red, shrugged lightly, a small pout forming on his lips as he muttered something unintelligible.

Kurt sighed inwardly. Was Wes that dense not to see another more plausible reason? He turned his eyes to Blaine. "How about you, mister?" he asked.

At the sudden attention, the soloist stared at Kurt wide-eyed. "I—uhm—ah..."

"Spit it out, Anderson!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up, David."

Blaine took a deep breath and practically belted everything out in one breath. "I sort of told Marque to keep Therron away from you…" A gulp and heavy sigh. "…because, I didn't want anyone getting that close a-and touchy-touchy with you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the older boy. "Why does it matter to you, Blaine? Therron's a really nice guy and that is all."

The soloist's face became beet red. He wanted to tell Kurt that what he really felt, but something inside him kept him from doing so.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Therron bolted up in his bed. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the previous night and when he did, his eyes threatened to overflow. However, no tear fell down.

_Huh, guess my tear ducts ran dry._ he thought. He looked around him and saw a lack of a certain countertenor.

He sniffed. "_Kuuuurt!_" he whined. No reply came but he saw a post-it on his bedside lamp.

_Just went out to get breakfast. If you're reading this, come to the cafeteria._

_-Kurt_

The younger twin smiled. He had yet to thank the countertenor for the company.

"Well, I guess there's no time but the present!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. Therron scrambled to his feet and changed into a set of clean clothes before bounding out of the door.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

_Take me, take me_

_Outta here_

_It makes me_

_Feel so, feel so_

_Na la la la la_

Marque's pace slowed down as a similar voice echoed his words from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his brother singing the same song, albeit more cheerful.

Therron abruptly stopped in his tracks, looking up from his phone. He stared at the older Vierge. _'Oh. My. GAWD.'_ he thought, panicking inside his head.

The older twin stared back. He offered a small smile and waved awkwardly.

Therron gave an equally embarrassed smile, and then jogged up to Marque.

"Y-you heading to the cafeteria?" Therron asked as both of them started to walk again.

Marque nodded, keeping his head down. _'One word: awkward.'_

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"—you two know how much trouble you both caused?" a shrill voice shouted.

Marque and Therron stopped walking, both shocked.

"I can't believe you two would even think of doing what you did with those petty reasons you armed yourselves with!" another voice screamed.

At the nearest lunch table, David and Blaine sat with Wes and Kurt standing. The latter boys were obviously boiling mad, as were proven by their angry tones.

When the twins came into view, David and Blaine's eyes became wide.

"What are you looking at?" the countertenor demanded. He turned to look at what the other two were gaping at. Wes followed the same suit.

"What's up, guys?" Therron greeted, an uncomfortable grin plastered onto his face.

Marque gulped. "I-is there something we need to know…?" he asked.

Kurt's mouth hung open, all his vehemence seeming to have been jettisoned as he remembered what he had overhead the previous night. He stared at the older twin.

A few seconds passed with a hundred different thoughts running through the boys' minds.

David: _Craaaaaap… Wanting to die… Put me out of my misery already… *praying hard*_

Blaine: _Holy wizard gods, please help me… *starts chanting*_

Wes: _Well… this is kind of embarrassing… Kind of. *blushing slightly*_

Kurt: _I-I just remembered… One of them likes—_gulps_—me and the other likes Wes. Gah! *finds it hard to look at anyone*_

Marque: _Does this have something to do with what Blaine told me to do? *freaking out*_

Therron: _I'm hungry…Do they have ham here? *stomach rumbles*_

The six of them stayed in silence for a few moments. Wes spoke up. "Anybody hungry yet?"

"Me! Me!" Therron exclaimed, waving his arms wildly. He grabbed the senior and hurriedly ran to get a tray.

That left the other four boys stunned and speechless.

Kurt was looking at Marque as if he desperately wanted to ask the older twin something.

Blaine was having eyetalk with David. Most likely saying: 'We are so screwed.'

A couple of minutes later, Wes and Therron came back with a trayful of food. The other fours boys ogled at the assortment. There were pancakes, ham, eggs, croissants and toast with butter on the side. Therron looked at his companions' wide eyes. "What? We are six boys here. 'f course we would need a lot of food."

Kurt sighed. "Thanks. Now we better set them on the table before Wes begins drooling on them." He said. The others stared at Wes, who was indeed close to drooling.

"I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, making the others laugh.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Breakfast was uneventful and for that, David and Blaine were grateful. They had been _thisclose_ to being beautifully mangled by their respective halves before the twins arrived. However, they knew they were not getting of the hook that easily.

The boys finished eating about half an hour later.

"Meet us in the senior commons." Kurt instructed, pulling Marque aside. The older twin's eyes widened as Kurt held his arm tightly.

David, Wes, Therron and Blaine looked at the countertenor. At one glance, they knew that there was no getting out of his order. Thus, they reluctantly filed out to march outside of the door.

Therron turned back. "Just please promise not to kill or mentally traumatize my older brother?"

The other three boys snickered while Kurt stared at the younger twin with amusement peppered with exasperation. "Of course not." he said.

As soon as the four boys were out of sight, Kurt bit his lip. "S-so, I—uhm—wanted to know about last night, about w-what I—ah—overheard."

Marque's eyes widened even more, his face taking on a light red color. "O-oh… t-that… W-what about it?"

"Well, you both were speaking in French but I sort of—kind of understood that—" Kurt paused in his words and suddenly became mesmerized with his boots. "—one of you liked me and the other liked Wes."

The redhead blushed harder, laughing nervously. _'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.'_

Kurt sensed the other boy's uneasiness. "That is if you wanted to tell me. B-but I really _really_ want to know who likes—you know—me."

""D-do you really want to know that bad?" Marque mumbled, starting to play with hem of his shirt. When the countertenor nodded, he looked into Kurt's eyes and spoke with a shaky voice. "B-but you h-have to _promise_ to keep it to yourself."

Kurt nodded again.

Marque gulped and bit down on his lower lip before taking a deep breath. "T-Therron."

The countertenor's breath came short. _Then that meant…_

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Why do I have a sudden bad feeling?" Therron asked, one eyebrow raised dubiously while lounging on the couch.

David, Blaine and Wes looked at him.

"Ditto." they chorused, staring at each other with curiosity.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir: **Uh-oh, the truth is revealed! How will our dear boys handle this one? –insert grin here- Anyone want to guess? ;)

Review or Kurt and Blaine will break up in the canon! Rofl…

**A/N –Blanc:** Well, this chapter is kind of short, isn't it? *grins* Blame Tumblr. Noir did most of this chappie [I think?], so yay! *teeters*

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	10. IX: Assuming

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, HarryPotterGeek!Blaine, persuasive!Wes, over-assuming!Marque, supportive!Blaine, Kurt and Therron, hurt-but-not-really!David, boy date

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Does that mean…?" Kurt asked, letting the rest of the question remain unasked and hanging in the air.

Marque silently nodded.

The countertenor smiled slightly. "I wonder how I didn't see that before." A sigh. "Thanks for telling me."

"I-I can trust you… right? You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course. If I accidentally spill, you have every right to confiscate and burn my Marc Jacobs collection of bowties."

The redhead smiled up at Kurt. "Thanks."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"What is taking them _so_ long?" Wes whined.

Blaine sighed, exasperated with the Asian's antics. "Wes. It has only been 6 minutes. Six. _Freaking.__** Minutes.**_"

From their places on the couch, Therron and David snickered.

"Can we just watch Harry Potter?" Wes asked and turned to Blaine. "You know you want to!" He wiggled his eyebrows like a villain in vaudeville.

The other two boys gazed at the soloist, anticipating his next reaction. Blaine actually seemed to be having a mental battle. His eyes were scrunched in complete concentration.

"Dude, we should have brought popcorn." David whispered, elbowing Therron.

Blaine gained his ability to speak once again. "B-but Kurt! He would be mad if he doesn't find us here!" he reasoned, flailing his arms wildly.

"Then I'll text him!" Wes offered and within a second, he knew he had won.

The soloist pursed his lips. "Okay, fine." He ran to the door, opening it and beckoning the other boys outside. "_Accio_ friends!"

Wes pumped his fists up in the air, celebrating his victory. He sprinted towards Blaine and was followed by Therron and David.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Wait a minute. I just got a text from Wes."

"What does it say?"

Kurt and Marque hunched over the countertenor's phone and squinted to read the message.

_Got bored waiting. Having movie marathon at your and Blaine's room. – Wes_

"What?"

Marque giggled. "That's Wes alright." he said, finding the Asian's text rather adorable.

Kurt scowled. "It's only been 6 minutes," he mumbled. "It's Wes."

With a sigh, the countertenor smiled at the redhead. "I forget that sometimes."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Eleven-year-old Harry was talking to a snake in Parseltongue when Kurt and Marque arrived. Therron quickly jumped over a bowl of popcorn to greet the two.

"Yay! You're here!" he shouted as the other three boys shushed him. "Come on, come on! The movie's already started!"

He pulled Marque and Kurt, making the two sit down side by side on the couch. He then proceeded to sit on the floor and rested his head on the two boys' knees.

Marque shook his head at his brother's enthusiasm while Kurt flushed slightly. Blaine, who was sitting beside the countertenor, noticed this. He nudged the junior and handed him the popcorn bowl. "Sorry we couldn't wait. Wes was _very_ persuasive."

Kurt refused the offered food, snorting elegantly at the soloist's words. "In other words, you just couldn't resist Harry Potter." he whispered, elbowing Blaine in the ribs.

"Or that." the soloist shrugged then smiled widely.

The younger boy stared at Blaine for a while. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, just so you know…" The soloist mentally winced at Kurt's words.

The rest of the movie was watched in silence. They were in the middle of the Goblet of Fire when someone's—most likely Wes'—stomach rumbled, quite loudly if one may add.

Groans and sighs erupted in the room.

"What?" Wes said, looking a little amused at his friends' exasperation. "You guys _know_ how much I need to eat in one day."

"Yeah, fifty plates full of protein and carbohydrates."

"Now, that's just exaggerating, David." Kurt spoke, nudging said boy.

Blaine chuckled. "Actually, I think David's right." he said.

The twins laughed simultaneously. "That's exaggerating. Wes only needs _thirty_," Marque corrected.

Therron shrugged as he helped his brother and Kurt to their feet. "So, we gonna eat, or what?" he asked everyone, offering a hand to Blaine to pull him up. The soloist reluctantly accepted.

Wes and David stood up with each other's help. "Or what," the latter Warbler joked, earning a smack to the back of his head.

Soon, the six boys were eating at the cafeteria again.

As usual, Wes and David launched into an epic food fight of miniature proportions with the twins, and this time, Kurt didn't make the effort of stopping them. By the end of lunch, the four warring boys' clothes were covered in greasy stains.

"That was awesome, guys," Therron commented as they walked back to their rooms. "We _definitely_ have to do that again."

David grinned, bumping fists with the younger twin.

Wes walked silently beside Marque, as did the older Vierge, making the atmosphere fill with tension. It was odd. Terribly, horribly odd.

"S-so, Wes…" Marque suddenly started, looking at the senior through long lashes. "I-I wanted to—uh…"

The redhead suddenly paused, making Wes cock his head in question. "What is it?"

"I w-wanted… to… a—as… a…" Marque stammered shyly, unable to get the words out of his throat in one piece. "A—a…"

Wes patted the younger boy on the shoulder and grinned that goofy, lop-sided grin Marque always swooned at. "Take a deep breath"—the redhead did as Wes instructed—"and go."

Marque bit his lower lip. "I-I w-wanted to…" He gulped. "Iwantedto_askyouout_!"

That statement made the other four pause and look incredulously at Marque; the boy blushed, keeping his head down in embarrassment. "I-If you wanted to… that is…" he added softly.

Wes stood speechless. "W-wait, so are you…?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bi," the redhead replied timidly.

All his life, Wes had always been berated by his parents to get a girlfriend. Every boy of his age had at least two exes while he had well—none… He didn't know if that was because he was gay or if it was because that time was not really the _right_ time. Up until now, it was the same.

Of course Wes didn't find anything wrong with gays or being gay. Bloody hell, _two_ of his friends were _gay_! It was the fact that he had never been in love, never knew what it felt like, so how would he know if he loved someone?

The boundary between liking and loving someone was a blur to him; a cause of the inexperience. He didn't know if he was being just really amiable with a person because he wanted to be friends or because he was in love with them.

He had always been affable with his friends like David, Blaine, Kurt and even the new ones, the twins. He acted the same with all of them. Fun, quirky, a little obnoxious, mischievous, open, accepting…

He didn't care if whom he fell in love with was a girl or a boy, it didn't matter.

All that may or may not matter was the fact that he was maybe in love. He didn't care about what label he should have, because for him, labels were stereotyping people and who liked being stereotyped?

_I _may_ have mulled over things longer than necessary_, Wes thought as he noticed Marque in front of him growing redder and redder.

The redhead started to play with the hem of his shirt as he wallowed in humiliation.

"I-I… uh… I shouldn't have asked…" he mumbled softly.

David nudged Therron and glanced at Kurt and Blaine. "W-we should be going… shouldn't we…?" he asked, his eyes flittering to the other boys uncomfortably.

Marque heaved a sigh and smiled bitterly at his shoes. "I'm sorry… I really shouldn't have asked." he said.

He started to walk away from the group. "See you guys later… I-I have something important to attend to…"

Wes just stared at the older twin's back, as did the other three. Therron made to chase after his brother, but Kurt stopped him. "You might make things worse," the countertenor said.

The younger twin nodded dejectedly, hating to see Marque like that.

Blaine punched Wes' arm the second Marque was out of sight.

"Ow! What was that for?" the Asian complained, rubbing the spot where Blaine hit him.

The soloist rolled his eyes. "Let's just go back."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The boys were once again huddled on the couch in Kurt and Blaine's dorm, with the exception of Marque of course. They continued watching the Goblet of Fire, but none of them were _watching_.

Wes sat on one end of the couch, stuffing his face with popcorn. His eyes were staring at the screen in front of him but he didn't see the movie playing or hear the sounds emanating from the stereo. All he could see was the scene from earlier. It was playing again and again in his mind in a never-ending loop.

He saw cheeks that were flushed with embarrassment, eyes that looked at him with hopefulness and body movements that spoke of nervousness. He heard the trembling of a melodious voice, the cracking of a tone and footsteps that walked away from him.

And yes, Wes was frequently oblivious but this time 'round, he wasn't numb to the fact that after the twins' fight, he had just put another burden on Marque's shoulders.

His inward sigh was unconsciously echoed by David.

David felt like crap—no, scratch that. He _was_ crap. He had unintentionally caused discord between the twins and well, probably pissed Wes off big time.

He was feeling guilty for what he'd done. He never meant to cause that much ruckus.

He sighed. _Yeah, you didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact that you __**did**_, a voice in his head said. David cringed. Great. Now a weird voice was talking in his head, berating him for the foolishness he had done.

Blaine was also having an internal debate with himself.

Blaine snuck glances at the countertenor sitting beside him. Everything had gotten terribly, _terribly_ worse. Kurt was angry at him and Blaine may just as well hand over the junior over to Therron. The soloist sighed.

Had he known that what he planned would totally backfire; he would not have done it. And besides, what reason had he to feel jealous anyway? Kurt was not his, and probably would never be.

_I waited too long,_ he thought, mentally kicking himself. _If I had told Kurt of my feelings sooner, then this wouldn't be happening and another guy wouldn't be flirting with him._

Too late. Kurt was angry with Blaine and the soloist could only hope that the countertenor would be able to forgive him easily.

Blaine sighed. _I mean, I just caused the twins, who FYI, he is fond of, to have a pretty big fight. That doesn't really call for easy forgiveness._

Someone else had his mind in a rumble.

Kurt was heaving a migraine with all of the things that were going on. Imagine, in just three days, two new guys joined the Warblers who by the way, were gay and bi, he had grown affectionate to both of them and more so with the younger twin and lastly, he had just found out that the same twin liked him. What more could the universe dump on him?

He was confused. Blaine had been the only one he had an eye on ever since setting foot on Dalton. Sure, there were other gay guys but Kurt never noticed them. Blaine. He was the only one that the countertenor liked. However, that statement was negated ever since Kurt had noticed the younger twin's actions towards him and when he had known the truth that Therron _did_ like him.

_Therron doesn't seem to be afraid in showing how he feels for someone, _he thought, _Not unlike Blaine who I don't really understand. I confess to the guy and he says that he doesn't want to screw anything up, yet he's doing so every time he innocently touches my hand or when he has __**platonic**__coffee dates with me!_

He breathed heavily. What was he to do?

Therron was also deeply pondering on the current situation they were in.

The redhead liked Kurt. That was simple as that. However, he was afraid that this would be just like his _previous_ crushes that he ended up having a relationship with. Relationships that were anything but successful.

'_Am I really going through with this?'_ he mentally asked himself. He shook his head. No, this was different, _Kurt_ was different. The countertenor was brave, optimistic, full of life, loving, caring, and more. He was very unlike Therron's previous crushes. They were all about having a hot gay sugar candy under their arms and just looking good. Looking back on that though, the redhead realized that he was easily fooled by words and actions alike.

How was he sure that he wasn't making a mistake if ever he asked Kurt out? Therron was very trusting of just anybody and his experiences practically screamed that out.

_No_, he shook his head, resolute in his decision, _Kurt is unlike those people. He is._

Yet armed with this conclusion, was he really willing to risk it all?

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Marque stared at his phone, which was lying silently on the edge of his table, about to fall. He watched it for a few seconds, not knowing who exactly he was waiting for to call or text.

Inside his chest, Marque's heart thumped wildly, its beating sound loud and rhythmic.

Pulling his gaze away from the unmoving phone, the redhead bit his lower lip. He breathed heavily. "You are _such_ an idiot," he muttered to himself, dropping his head into his hands.

'_Why'd you even ask?'_

Marque sighed again. The invisible talking chipmunks were talking to him again.

"Spur of the moment… I guess?"

Yeah. That was the right answer. Marque had never planned to _ever_ ask Wes out, nor had he ever thought of attempting to.

'_Why'd you leave like that?'_ the chipmunks asked, their voice surprisingly like Wes' and louder.

Marque blinked back tears. _'Why the heck am I crying?'_

He hated this part of himself. The part that was too damn emotional. Even when there was nothing to cry about, the tears would just leak from his eyes. Like right now.

"The embarrassment was too much." Marque replied, chuckling humorlessly.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Wes-chipmunk answered, sounding all-too real, making the redhead look up.

Sure enough, there was the Asian senior, standing by the doorway, a sad expression displayed on his face. Marque felt himself blush and redden.

Wes closed the door behind his back and approached, hands shoved into his pockets indicating that he was nervous.

"Hey…" the older boy started, unsure how to start the conversation. "You—uh… you didn't let me give my… answer…"

Marque looked away, suddenly interested in studying the patterns on his wooden table. He unconsciously pouts, lower lip jutting out. "Didn't think you'd care enough to answer." he said.

It was true. Marque's immediate thought after walking away was that Wes would stay away from him and never talk to him again. That was normally what people did, right?

"I so _do_ care," the Asian replied, his voice taking on the tone he always used when joking around. His lips curled into a half-smile, half-smirk. "So…"

The redhead gulped and braced himself for what he was sure to be a hurtful answer.

"…how about a movie next Saturday?"

'_Wait. What?'_

Marque gaped at Wes, unable to believe the words that had left the senior's mouth. "W-wh-what?" the redhead stammered.

"Yeah! There's this new movie that I've been _dying_ to watch. Oh, and how about I treat you to dinner afterwards?" Wes continued, his nervousness completely replaced with the enthusiasm Marque liked.

A moment or so of Wes grinning like mad and Marque staring at the senior as if he'd grown an extra head in the past second passed.

Without thinking, the redhead swung his arms around Wes and hugged him gently. "You're serious, right? This isn't just a sick, _sick_ joke you're trying to pull, right?" the redhead said, looking Wes straight in the eye.

As Wes was opened his mouth to reply, Marque's phone suddenly started to play the chorus of 'Follow Me Down' loudly.

The redhead blushed as he realized what he was doing, silently thanking Therron for calling and causing a very much needed distraction. "U-uh…excuse me…" he said softly, quickly releasing Wes and snatching the phone from the table. Pressing the send button, Marque put it to his ear. "T-Therron…?" he timidly asked.

Snickers erupted from the other side of the line.

"_Wes did it. I can tell."_ he heard Blaine say rather proudly.

David's laughter sounded. _"Congratulations, kiddo. You won the lottery,'_ he teased.

The next Marque heard was Kurt's soft voice. _"You can thank me later, Marque, after your date with Wesley."_ he said with a tone of pride.

The redhead smiled widely. "Thanks anyway. A million bunch, thanks."

A few sounds of chaos rang through Marque's ear and he knew for a fact that it was Therron's doing. _"Emmie! You should have seen Kurt! He was awesome, screaming at Wes like he did. I have to admit, his bitchy side is amazing."_ Therron sighed dreamily in a rather exaggerated way.

The older twin could practically see Kurt blushing at the younger twin's words.

Blaine cleared his throat. _"We should end this conversation now. We wouldn't want Marque wasting time on us when he can spend it with Wesley-poo."_

"Blaine!"

"_It's a nice nickname. You should start calling him that."_

"_Later, Emmie!"_

"_Good luck."_

"_Use safety!"_

"_Shut up David."_

And then, the line went dead.

Marque looked at the screen and smiled fondly. Three days at a new school, and he already made four new _very crazy_ friends. Ah, how the universe works.

"Movie and dinner next Saturday at… say, 1500 hours, then?" Wes asked, a bright smile plastered onto his face.

The redhead grinned. "Can't wait for it."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Well, first of all, I would like to say thanks to those who thought Therron was cool or awesome. –insert all-knowing wink here-

Blanc and I are actually stressed out right now. We had—uhm—a family problem and we finished talking about two hours ago. -sigh- I feel so emotionally tired. I mean, I had to talk to my father as if I was having a debate with him. And considering that I always thought that we were a happy family, this just blows.

Reviews enable me to write humor. Who wants to see angst here, anyways?

**A/N –Blanc:** And we are done! :D Feel free to kick me if you found the Wes/Marque parts weird and/or disappointing. It's already 3 in the morning here, and I finished this chapter off after a _very_ stressing family conference. My tear ducts are dry. :)

I can't believe Therron is more likable than Marque. -shrugs- Meh. Don't care.

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	11. X: Dates and Stalkerisms

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, terrible impersonations [courtesy of Therron], artistic?Wes, spy!David, spy!Therron, Finding Nemo reference, scheming?David [hasn't he learned his lesson?]

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Five days normally passed in a blink with the boys, yet this time 'round, it seemed much,_ much_ longer…

_Monday. __**6:55 am.**_

"Oi, you bloody git! Wake up!" Therron shouted, shaking his older brother's shoulder. He received no response at all, as Marque was currently in dreamland. He pouted. "That was my best Fred/George impersonation yet, and he wasn't even awake to hear it." He sank down on his brother's bed and gazed at the dozing boy. Something interesting happened after a few seconds of his one-sided staring contest.

"Mhmm… Yes, I d_oo_ like you W-wesle_eey_…" the older twin murmured. He snuggled more comfortably into his bed with a smile on his face.

Therron stared at his brother. Wow. Just wow. This was just something new altogether. He knew that when Marque liked someone, the latter twin would only make a move if the attraction was strong. He sighed. He usually had more guts than Marque yet he was not able to ask Kurt out first.

_I'm usually better than this_, Therron thought. He was sort-of-maybe-just-a-little scared to ask the countertenor. _I mean, what if he refuses? That would be the end of me._

The younger twin liked Kurt for a number of reasons, and thus didn't want to ruin their friendship. He mentally enumerated the things that pulled him to the other junior.

_The way he is so reserved yet quickly becomes passionate when a situation calls for it._

_His effeminate or soft characteristics, whether physical or not, that speaks of his vulnerability; it makes you want to protect him._

_The ability of his to blush easily at any time-correctly given prompt and at successions._

Therron could have easily pointed out a million other things yet his twin decided to rouse at the given moment. "T—" a yawn. "—tee? What are you doing in my bed?" Marque asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh nothing…" he said with a grin. "Come on sleepy head, let's a get an early start!"

_No_, he thought, _Kurt is completely unlike anyone I've ever known._

_Tuesday. __**9:24 am.**_

Wes stared at the blank canvas in front of him. All around him, students were already painting or drawing while he wasn't.

Mr. Adams, their art teacher, had told them to create any art that defined what their heart was currently experiencing. At normal times, Wes would have easily made one. Now, however, was not a normal time. Now was a time that he was constantly distracted by anything related to 'French', 'redhead' and 'twin'.

Wes took a deep breath. He would have to really _concentrate_ if he didn't want their teacher to berate him (Mr. Adams had been shooting him looks since the start of class. He didn't look _that_ distracted, now did he?).

Slowly picking up a brush, he dipped it gently into a random paint blob on his palette without even looking what color he had immersed it in. He lifted it up and saw that the brush was tinted with green paint.

He brought it onto the blank canvas, staining its white with emerald green. Ever so gently, he stroked the brush, once, twice and dipped it once more into the paint. Wes, it seemed, was lost in his own world, pouring out what had been filling up his heart.

Ten minutes passed and he was still caught up in his Terra.

Mr. Adams stared at him. Wes had always been the best in his class but now was the only time he had seen the boy paint with such passion. He approached the student, seeing for the first time what Wes had drawn.

Bright, green eyes popped out of a petite face. Rosy cheeks complemented the long, red orange hair that fell around the head, tied into a ponytail. Lips that were as pale as a pink rose were opened in soft laughter. Lastly, dainty shoulders were positioned in such a way that the person in the painting seemed vulnerable.

Mr. Adams gawked at Wes' creation. He had seen that face before. Clearing his throat, he tapped the boy's shoulder gently. Wes looked up at him expectantly.

"Very nice work, Mr. Green." he complimented.

Wes smiled at him. "Thank you, sir." he replied before turning his attention back on his work.

His art teacher hid a smile.

_Isn't that Marque Vierge? The new transferee student?_

_Wednesday. __**12:19 pm.**_

Blaine scanned the cafeteria for his friends with a tray in his arms. His eye caught Therron waving his arms wildly. The younger twin was with the others: Wes, David, Marque and Kurt. The soloist rolled his eyes but nonetheless ambled over to their table.

He had barely set his tray down when he noticed the fleeting glances that Wes was giving the older Vierge, the same went for Therron who was sending them to Kurt.

'_Great. Just what I need_,' he thought. Blaine frowned and immediately took his seat beside Kurt, who had Therron on his other side.

"Sooo…" he started, turning to the countertenor with a smile, "How were your classes?"

Kurt smiled. "Oh the usual. Calculus, as usual, was hell—" Therron snickered at the other junior's words and earned a glare from Kurt. "—and Home Economics was entertaining, thanks to Therron." he finished.

Blaine almost did a spittake with his water. Thankfully, he quickly regained his composure. "Therron is in your Home Economics class?" This was just peachy. The younger Vierge seemed to be in all of the classes Kurt took.

"Yes." Kurt answered, popping a piece of salad into his mouth. "You should have seen him bake. It was like a volcano erupted flour in the classroom."

Therron playfully smirked at the countertenor. "But at least my soufflé didn't collapse on its self." he retorted.

Kurt shot the other boy a '_bitch please_' look. "You were distracting me with your French ramblings!"

The two continued to bicker good-naturedly, leaving Blaine to only stare at them. Did he even had a chance?

_Thursday. __**3:08 pm**_

"You don't need to carry my books for me." Kurt said, staring at Therron who was juggling an armful of books. "I'm not that delicate."

The redhead _pshaw_'ed. "I didn't say you were. I just hate seeing you see like you're carrying the world's burden."

The countertenor rolled his eyes at the younger twin's words. Therron had been escorting him all around since Monday, carrying his books and seeing him to his room. It was endearing and quite frankly, Kurt liked it.

"Still don't see why you have to do it though." he muttered.

Therron grinned. "I don't, but I do." he shrugged.

Kurt smiled back, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. _He certainly has a way with words_, he thought. He suddenly remembered what he had learned four days ago, causing him to redden further.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Therron asked when he noticed Kurt's flushed look. He set the books he was carrying, down and put a hand to the other boy's neck. "Oh my gawd! You're so hot!"

Therron had practically screamed his last few sentences, making the other students walking in the hall stop and stare.

Kurt smacked the younger twin's arm. "Shush!" he scolded.

_Friday. __**4:23 pm.**_

Warbler practice was, as usual, very organized. Wes was explaining their new set list for Regionals as the other boys listened intently. Well, some anyway.

David stared at the wall, thoughts flying in and out of his mind. _Wes and Marque's date is tomorrow. What should I do?_

_Nothing!_, a voice in his head said. _Just let things go where they will go._

The other voice in his head seemed to think otherwise. _Follow them! Maybe you can even ruin their date! Then Wes will be yours!_

He frowned. This was just dandy. He now had two voices in his head. _This is equivalent to having an angel and demon perched on your shoulders_, he thought sourly.

Well, one thing was for sure. He had to do _something_. David was not one to take things hands down. He wouldn't mess up his friends' date, of course. He didn't want Wes to be sad or anything because of him.

His gaze went around the room. He saw Marque staring fixedly at Wes and seemed to be taking what the Asian was saying very seriously. Wes, on the other hand, was sending looks at the older twin. Looks that _meant_ something.

David's frown deepened. He didn't know if he could stand losing Wes, but he was not willing to let him go without a fight.

_Well maybe I __**will**__ follow them_, he decided, _I won't crash their date or whatsoever. Just observe._

However, he needed someone to be with him. Someone who had a reason to want to tailgate Wes and Marque.

And David knew of that someone.

_**Saturday.**__ 2:19 pm._

Kurt was finishing the last of his homework when his phone started buzzing like mad, blaring the chorus of 'Stays Four The Same'—the song the twins auditioned with to get into the Warblers.

He quickly looked at the screen and answered the call, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Marque? Hey. What's the matter?"

"_Kurt! I need you and your fashion expertise, pronto. Please say you'll help me."_ The older twin sounded like he was panicking.

The countertenor smiled at Marque's words. "Of course."

He ended the call and fixed his table as much as he could in ten seconds, and then headed out the door. Knocking on the twins' door briefly, Kurt said, "I'm coming in," before entering.

The second he set foot inside the room, a sweater hit him square on the face.

"Kurt! Oh god, I'm so sorry," Marque apologized, taking the piece of clothing from Kurt's hand and tossing onto his bed, which looked like a landfill.

"Oh my Gaga…" the countertenor muttered under his breath.

The redhead blushed as he realized how messy the room looked. "S-sorry for the mess. It's just that… I don't know _the heck_ what I'm supposed to wear…"

"Well, first off, where are you going exactly?" Kurt asked, sauntering to Marque's bed and digging through the piles of clothes. He pulled out a red long-sleeve shirt with white stripes.

"Movies… and then dinner…" Marque answered, his face getting redder and redder by after every word.

Kurt _aah_'d, threw the top towards the redhead, and continued to look.

"Kurt?" the redhead suddenly called. The countertenor looked up. "Thanks a lot."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"This is ridiculous."

"What? You said this was a genius idea when I asked you to come with me!"

"I know, but I didn't realize how boring it would be."

"_You're_ ridiculous."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"_Am not!_"

"Shh! They're coming this way! Pretend you're doing something!" David said, quickly straightening in his seat as he pulled out a small pocketbook and started to skim the pages.

Marque and Wes passed, bright smiles on their faces, chatting amiably about the movie they were about to watch. Neither of them noticed the two spies failing to be inconspicuous, fortunately.

Therron shifted beside David, trying to see the title of the book the latter boy was holding. "Twilight?" he asked incredulously once he had seen it. "Really, David? _Twilight_?"

The older Warbler gave Therron a _what?_ look. The redhead rolled his eyes in reply, unable to believe that _David_ of all people was a Twilight fan.

Not that the book was bad.

Therron's train of thought crashed as David replaced the pocketbook and grabbed the younger boy's arm, walking briskly to catch up with the other two. He was practically _dragging_ Therron.

"H-hey! David! Do you even _know_ what movie they're going to watch?" the redhead suddenly asked, making David stop in his tracks.

"Huh. I didn't think of that."

Therron sighed exasperatedly. "We are the worst spies in the history of _ever_." he mumbled.

"No we aren't." David snickered. "You should have seen Kurt spy on _us_ when he wasn't enrolled in Dalton yet. It was hilarious!" His soft chuckles and reminiscing look made the younger boy curious about what had transpired in the past.

"Oooh! Tell me, tell me, tell—!" Therron was quickly cut off as David grabbed him to hide behind a pillar.

"They're buying their tickets!" the dark-skinned boy announced.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "No duh, Captain Obvious."

David ignored Therron's remark and hastily towed the younger boy towards the ticket booth after Wes and Marque had gone ahead. "Come on!" he half-shouted, half-whispered.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"I think… you went overboard…" Marque commented, eyeing the armful of snacks Wes was carrying into the theater. "…with the food."

The Asian snorted. "You can never have too much of a good thing," he said with a wide grin as both of them took their seats. The redhead found Wes' enthusiasm infectious, his lips curling into a small smile.

Marque chuckled once Wes began to stuff his face with popcorn.

"Stop eating, will you?" the younger boy whispered, lowering his voice as more people filtered in. "You might finish off all of that without me being able to take a single bite."

Wes grinned again, even wider than before, and obeyed much to Marque's surprise.

The movie started after a while, capturing the attention of the two boys. Throughout its duration, the two laughed and whispered in each other's ear as they commented about the scenes playing. Wes would often lean unto Marque, speaking in hushed tones that made the younger boy smile and giggle.

Unfortunately for them, their actions combined with the darkness of the theater looked a little different in the eyes of their stalkers.

"Oh my gawd. Agent D, did you see that? Did you see what they did?" Therron asked, his tone incredulous.

David stiffly nodded. Emotions were churning in an unhealthy mix inside of him. '_Was Wes really doing what I think he was doing?'_

His jaw hung open as Wes—"Oh fu—did he just _kiss_ my brother?"

Yeah. That.

"Why—I oughta—!" Therron started, making to stand up and walk towards the—_gulp_—kissing couple.

David hastily pulled the younger twin down. "Don't!" he whisper-shouted. "We're just here to _observe_, remember?"

The redhead looked at him incredulously. "W-what? He just _kissed_ my brother! I can't let that slip by and do nothing!" he replied, voice loud, receiving a few glares from the other movie-goers.

David sighed. As much as he wanted to just drag Wes back to their dorm room at Dalton to prevent any more kissy-kissy moments, he couldn't stand Wes being angry with him for crashing a highly anticipated date. And he didn't want to cause another twin brawl, since he would most likely get an earful from _both_ Wes and Kurt.

"Don't forget that Marque's the older one out of the two of you." David said. "You technically have no right to disapprove of anyone he chooses."

Therron stared at the senior for a moment.

"Well? You gonna sit down and watch the movie, or have another fight with your brother?"

The younger twin's shoulders slumped as he leaned back on his seat, watching the couple from five rows away.

This was going to be a long day.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

In David and Therron's point of view, Wes and Marque kissed a few more times during the movie. Seven, to be exact (David kept track.). And if one thought that all of the drama ended there, well, there were absolutely wrong.

After the movie, Wes took Marque to a nearby Japanese restaurant. The older twin was ecstatic, as he was enamored with Asian culture.

"Wes! This is absolutely marvelous!" he exclaimed as soon as they entered, "How did you know that I liked - ?"

The senior grinned. "Oh, I have my sources."

Marque raised an eyebrow. Wes shrugged in reply, earning a gentle punch to the arm. Both of them laughed as they stood in line. "Okay, okay!" Wes said, arms in the air as if he was surrendering.

"It was a lucky guess. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The redhead smiled fondly. "_May_be."

Wes' grin grew. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked. "Sushi?"

Marque took a moment to decide, eyes sparkling at the many choices to pick from.

"Buffet?"

"And eat to our hearts' contents?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What if we aren't able to eat everything?"

"Don't underestimate my digestive system, Marque!"

"I wasn't!"

"Really? Good."

They joked around a little more while they waited to order for their food. Marque turned out to be as much a food lover as Wes was when it came to Asian food, which the latter boy was surprised to find out about.

As soon as the plates were laid on their table, the two almost fought over a piece of California Maki, playing soccer with their chopsticks as their feet.

There were some kinds of sushi Wes would refuse to eat, complaining that they tasted nowhere as good as they looked. Marque was persistent, forcing the older boy to at least take a little bite.

Saying that Marque was successful would be an understatement.

'Pretty please with a cherry on top' didn't work on Wes. Neither did threatening him with a mini nerf gun Marque seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

So when Marque simply offered to feed the piece of sushi to Wes, the redhead was surprised that the senior quickly gave in. Wes had grinned wider than Marque had ever seen him grin, and then proceeded to eat.

Three tables away…

"D_aaaa_v_iiiiid_!" Therron whined, prodding the older boy with a fork. "Em just _fed_ Wes!"

The dark-skinned boy did not respond and instead, gaped at the other two. He was absotively, posulutely stumped. Not even the incessant pokes of the younger boy could get his brain to function.

What he was seeing annoyed him. Wes' grin was enough to light up the whole restaurant, and his eyes were sparkling noticeably, while Marque was hiding a small, pleased smile. David just wanted to stow Wes away in some container and hide the other boy from the older Vierge. Wes was _his_, damn it!

_You know that's not true. He never was, and maybe never will_, a voice in his mind whispered, its tone melancholic.

He suppressed a sigh. It was true, Wes had never been his.

_If only I realized what I felt for Wes sooner, then everything wouldn't have been like this. If I had only made a move first instead of trying to deny the truth, then we wouldn't be in this situation. If only I had told Wes that I l-loved him, then…_

David spared a look at Marque and Wes before finishing his thought.

…_he wouldn't be falling for Marque right now._

The other two boys suddenly laughed, breaking out into giggles that bounced off the walls. David blinked his eyes. Never had he seen Wes so happy before, not even when the Asian bought the latest COD game.

_If you love something, you have to set it free._

Yeah right. That meant giving up. And David was not one for giving up.

"D-David…? Are you alright? You spaced out…" Therron piped up from beside him.

The senior glanced at the younger boy and sighed as he stood up, not caring anymore if Wes or Marque saw him. He started to walk out of the restaurant, Therron close at his heels.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

David didn't stop walking. "This has been a waste of time," he replied, unknowingly speeding up his pace. Therron had to jog to catch up with him.

"W-what?" Therron asked breathlessly. "What do you mean by _that_?"

The senior didn't answer.

He was too busy scheming.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Whee~… At long last, Chapter 10 is done! We're sorry it took so long and we haven't had regular updates. Someone just keeps having writer's block. Who could that be? –looks around– Anywho, it looks like David won't be giving up any time soon.

To the winners of the contest, your oneshots and drabbles are, truth be told, not yet ready. We're sorry! Even though it's summer in our country, we have been going out almost everyday and by the time we arrive home, we sleep like rocks. But surely, your stories will be made. This, I swear! –insert lopsided grin here-

**A/N –Blanc:** I've done a terrible job. I just know it. The universe seemingly hates me; it keeps giving me writer's block. I kept asking for Noir to help me… T^T I fail so hard. And with all the smut I've been reading, I'm getting the urge to write twincest. And maybe even a… six[?]-some. Haha.

To Sealie and Buns, Chandlure and Sirius Knight, we're sorry for taking so long.

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	12. XI: Intervention

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, Girl version of Marque, lack of warnings

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

David was sure he sped through at least three red lights on his way back to Dalton. Not that he was counting.

As he pulled into the parking lot, Therron's stomach growled. The redhead laughed rather loudly at his insatiable hunger (he had eaten five double cheeseburgers when they were at the mall; David was surprised that Therron didn't look like Jabba the Hut yet with that appetite).

He headed for the cafeteria, leaving David alone with his pretty-evil-but-not-really thoughts as the senior walked back to the dorms.

David hugged his jacket closer absently, mind in a jumble.

Images flickered in the back of his head: Wes and Marque watching the movie, and then _kissing_, Marque feeding Wes sushi, Wes looking like he had just won the lottery…

He sighed. "Do I even have a chance anymore?" he asked himself.

"A chance at what?" a voice behind him asked back, making the senior turn around.

Familiar green eyes. Freckles. Pasty complexion. Wide smile. Heart-shaped face.

Red hair tied into a side ponytail.

"Marque?" David blurted out, and once he did so, kicked himself mentally for such stupidity.

The speaker giggled, crossing their arms and grinning madly.

"That means you're friends with the twins."

The senior blinked as he nodded slowly. "And you are…?"

She held out a hand, her grin getting wider and wider by the second.

"Alexandrie. Call me Alix."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Today was fun." Marque muttered as he and Wes walked to the latter boy's car. Wes nodded, smiling brightly at the younger boy. "True." he replied.

"Thanks." the redhead said. "Thanks a lot for the wonderful time."

Wes grinned lopsidedly. "You're welcome."

Marque smiled back. They reached Wes' car and the Asian politely opened the door for Marque, who swatted at the older boy's arm in embarrassment. "You don't need to do that. Sheesh. I'm not a girl, you know."

Wes chuckled as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Yes, I know. Am I not allowed to be a gentleman sometimes?" He mock-pouted, making the redhead laugh.

"As a matter of fact, no. It _so_ does not suit you," Marque replied.

The senior opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by Marque's phone blaring 'Master Plan'. The redhead blushed as he fished the phone out of his pocket, eyebrows scrunched at the name displayed on the screen.

He pressed the send button, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Tee? Why the heck are you calling me?"

"_Why are you cross-dressing again? Is this some kink of Wes? Is he pushing you to do stuff that you don't want to do? Is he—?"_ Therron shot, his words almost blurring with one another.

Marque's blush deepened, more of anger than embarrassment.

"What the heck are you talking about, Marquis?" he snapped.

"_I just saw you around the corner! W-wearing girl's clothes!"_

"What? I'm not even at Dalton yet."

His twin paused before stuttering his words out. _"T-then, who did I-I see?" _ A gasp. _"You don't mean…?"_ Therron asked, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Marque's eyes widened considerably. "Oh no."

"_Em! What am I supposed to do?"_

"Wait." The older twin covered his phone. "Hey, Wes? How long before we get back to Dalton?"

Wes glanced at Marque, then re-focused his eyes on the road ahead. "About five minutes… I guess. Why?" he answered, looking back at the redhead for a moment.

"Trouble."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

David scrunched his eyebrows. "So you're the twins' younger sister?" he asked, directing his gaze to the girl in front of him.

"Yep." she answered, emphasizing the last letter with a '_pop_'. Alexandrie examined her fingernails, which were painted with white, and looked back up at the senior. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it.

She stared at David with a calculating look. The senior fidgeted, uncomfortable with Alexandrie's gaze.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he mumbled.

"Oh, don't mind me." She giggled. "Do you know the way to the twins' room?"

David nodded stiffly. "S-sure." he replied, standing up and walking down the hallway slowly.

Alexandrie just followed closely, skipping cheerfully. It didn't take them long to reach the twins' room. Once they reached the door, Alexandrie burst into the room in excitement, probably anticipating that her brothers would be inside.

Her excitement quickly deflated upon seeing the place empty of redhead twins.

She looked at David expectantly, googly eyes and all. "Do you know where my big brothers are?" she asked, her voice sounding like a little girl's.

"U-uh… Therron is at the cafeteria." David stammered. "M-Marque is out on a d-d-_date_."

Alexandrie's green eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "No way. _My_ little Matty got a _date_…?"

The senior nodded in reply. She really _was_ the twins' sister.

"Do you know with whom?"

'_Yeah. He's out with _my best friend_ and I hate him for it.'_

"Yeah. He's out with my best friend, Wes."

The girl's lips pursed into a small 'o' as she processed the information. "That's…" she paused, searching for the right words, "…_interesting_." she finished.

Silence, but then…

"Alix!" someone shouted as another pertinent voice screamed 'Andrie!'

David's head swiveled at the direction of the screams and saw the twins and Wes at the doorway; the three were panting and out of breath. Alexandrie, on the other hand, squealed.

"Matty! Mark!" she shrieked, leaping unto the twins. "I missed you _so_ much!"

Wes stared at the girl who was glomping Marque and Therron. His hand was still being held by the older twin while his eyes were clouded in confusion. "Marque? Why are there two of you?" he asked, scratching his head with his other hand.

Alexandrie pulled away from the twins and fixed her eyes on the Asian. She grinned. Marque blushed deeply and Therron snickered.

"What?" Wes complained, puzzled about the three Vierges' looks.

Therron grabbed the younger girl. "This is Alexandrie Vierge, our younger sister. She's a sophomore at Crawford Country." he explained.

Alexandrie offered her hand to Wes. "Nice to meet you, Wes. Call me Alix."

"Or Andrie!" the younger twin interjected, earning a punch to the arm from his sister.

Wes looked at them in bewilderment. "Uhm, how did you know my name?" he asked.

The youngest Vierge only smiled, saying nothing.

"Oh-kay…" Marque mumbled after a few seconds of silence, "Guys, would you excuse us for a while?" he asked, looking at Wes and David.

'Sure' was the immediate reply. Both seniors walked away, towards their own room.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

As Wes and David exited the twin's dorm, awkward silence ensued. Neither boy spoke, until David cleared his throat.

"So…" he started, making Wes look at him, "How did your date go?" he asked amiably. A fake smile was plastered onto his face and he sort of wished that it wasn't that obvious. It wasn't, as Wes grinned at him.

"It was awesome!" The Asian exclaimed. "Need I say more?"

David let out a soft '_ahh_' and was about to ask another question when seemingly from out of nowhere, Kurt popped up and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey!" he said. He gave a meaningful look a Wes that obviously meant _'I-want-to-know-how-you-date-went-down-and-you-can't-__**not **__-tell-me'_. The countertenor opened his mouth to do some interrogating but was interrupted by David who had sensed Wes discomfort at Kurt's gaze.

"Hey Kurt, did you know that the twins' have a sister?"

His distraction clearly worked as the junior suddenly turned his attention on David. "Oh? Really? How come they didn't tell me that?" Kurt wondered aloud, one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows rising in question.

"She's actually in their room right now." Wes answered, playing along.

David grinned. "You should meet her!"

Kurt stared at them dubiously. "I will." he said, walking towards the twins' dorm. "Goodnight Wes! Goodnight David!" he exclaimed.

Wes let out a breath. _Whew, that was close._

He was wrong,of course.

"You still have to tell me how you're date went, Wesley!" the countertenor shouted, his back still turned from the two seniors.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The twins pushed their sister into their room, locking the door behind their backs.

"What the heck are you doing here, Alix?" Marque asked.

Alexandrie pouted, an '_I'm-so-pitiful-my-brothers-hate-me_' aura around her. "I just really missed you guys," she answered. "I've barely seen you two since we came to this country. And you _know_ how terrible I am at making new friends."

Therron glanced at his twin and then at his sister, then back to Marque. He shot the older boy a look that asked '_what now?_'

Marque sighed heavily. "That's all?" he said to Alexandrie. The girl nodded once. The older twin rolled his eyes but smiled, wrapping one arm around her in an awkward hug. "You could have just called us. We could have gone shopping, or something."

The youngest Vierge hugged back, enjoying the attention. "I know, but I wanted to meet your new friends. Besides, David told me that you had a date." she replied.

"He did?" the twins chorused, a flustered expression on Marque's face and an overtly cheerful one on Therron's.

The latter twin pulled his brother away from Alexandrie, putting both hands on either side of Marque's face. "You _have_ to tell me," he demanded. The older twin carefully pried Therron's hands from his cheeks. "You already know," he replied.

Alexandrie laughed. "That is _so_ lame, Mark! You actually _spied_ on Matty?" she exclaimed incredulously, amusedly.

Therron opened his mouth to deny it, but Marque was the first to reply. "Yes, he did." Turning to his brother, Marque smiled all-knowingly. "For the record, you are a _terrible_ spy. Good job."

The older twin pouted, making Alexandrie snicker. "_Awww,_ Mark! You're such a loser!" she teased.

Therron grinned evilly. "Thank you _Andrie_! That's the best compliment I've had _aaall _my life."

Marque, noticing the electricity between his two siblings, shook his head in disapproval. The other two continued to bicker, shooting sarcastic remarks at each other.

"You're welcome. And may I add, you are an _amazing_ dancer!" Alexandrie fired.

To which Therron appropriately answered to with; "Oh, sister dearest of mine, who is also an equally breathtaking singer, you are far too kind!"

"When am I not?"

"I know right?"

The older twin had enough of this and decided to intervene. "Whoever says anything even remotely related to this will find themselves in a dark cave with a bear hungry as hell." he announced calmly, giving his siblings a stern look afterwards.

The two quickly straightened and put on their 'innocent' look. Marque sighed at their antics. "You know, this is one of the things, aside from the fact that you look alike, that prove you two are siblings."

Therron mock-gasped while Alexandrie feigned a hurt expression. "That is a—" they both chorused but were interrupted by a knock on their door.

The three siblings' attention was easily diverted to the sound. A voice from the other side of the door earned different reactions from them.

"Marque, Therron?"

Marque rushed to the door, greeting Kurt with a wide smile. "Hey, Kurt!"

Therron smiled widely and practically beamed at the countertenor. Alexandrie, on the other hand, studied his looks with a fascinated grin.

Kurt entered the room, giving the youngest Vierge an interested gaze. Holding out a hand, he smiled at her. "Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you," he said.

Alexandrie smiled back, looking even more like her brothers. "Alexandrie Vierge. Just call me Alix. Alexandrie is such a mouthful," she replied, politely accepting the gesture.

The twins warily watched their sister shake hands with Kurt. There was something behind her seemingly innocent smile that told them she was planning something. And when Alix planned something, it was almost always caused either or both of the brothers' embarrassment.

"My brother Therron wants to take you out on a date. " Alexandrie blurted.

All three boys' mouths fell open.

Therron nervously laughed, approaching his sister and discreetly smacking her on the head. "Don't listen to her. She's insane. Just escaped from an asylum." he said, red rising from his neck, coloring his face all the way to his ears.

Marque coughed, disguising his laugh, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he mumbled softly, suddenly finding the wooden floor interesting.

Kurt simply stared at Alexandrie then at Therron, then at Alexandrie, then at…

"Uhm, Kurt?" the younger twin asked, waving his hands in front of the countertenor. When the other junior didn't respond, Therron almost flipped. "_Andriee!_" he shrieked, "You broke Kurt's brain!"

His shrill scream woke the countertenor up. Noticing the responses his unconscious actions had elicited, he gave out an uneasy chuckle and said, "R-right…" He cleared his throat. "Well—It was—uhm—nice meeting you, Alix." Alexandrie smiled at him.

"I guess I better go back to my room." Kurt exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Good night!" The three Vierge's bid him a good night as well before he exited the room. As soon as he was out though, Therron spun around and faced his sister.

"_Andrieee!_" he whined, "What did you do that for?"

His younger sister shrugged. "Brother dear, you were never the one for inconspicuousness. I can sense your 'I-like-this-insanely-hot-guy' aura from a mile away." she explained.

Therron gawked at her, open-mouthed while Marque giggled and then nodded. "She's right, you know."

The younger twin only responded by doing a face-palm, causing the other two to snicker.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Kurt let out a deep breath as soon as he got out of the room. _Whew, talk about awkward_, he thought, pertaining to the youngest Vierge's outburst.

He walked to his and Blaine's dorm and quickly entered, seeing the soloist curled up on the couch. He sighed, approaching Blaine. "Blaine? Blaine?" he called, shaking the older boy's arm. Blaine stirred and opened his eyes, yawning when he saw the countertenor.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Kurt checked his watch. "9:48. Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Blaine let out another yawn before answering, "I was just lying down thinking. I guess I fell asleep."

The countertenor smiled fondly before urging the older boy to clean up and get ready for bed.

One and half an hour later…

The two boys were about to get into their beds when a knock on the door startled them both. Kurt looked at Blaine with a quizzical glint in his eyes. Blaine only shrugged, not knowing who would be up at this late hour, past curfew. He ambled to the door and hastily opened it. What he saw greatly surprised him.

"Marque?" he said in surprise. He saw the older twin in front of him, but something was different.

Well actually, a _lot_ were different.

The redhead seemed to have shrank, almost being the same height as Blaine. Blaine knew that Marque was about two inches taller than him.

Marque was also wearing a pair of loose _pink _pajamas, but not loose enough that the soloist did not notice the bumps on the younger boy's supposed-to-be flat chest. And was that _lipstick_ on the older twin's lips?

Marque-but-not-Marque smirked. "Are you done staring now?" he asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

And his voice had gone higher.

"You're not Marque… are you?" Blaine asked.

_She_ smiled brightly. "Ding ding ding!"

Kurt hurried to Blaine's side upon hearing the youngest Vierge's voice. "Alexandrie?"

"_Alix_."

"Oh, right, right. _Alix,_ w-what are you doing here?" the countertenor said. He noticed the puzzled look on Blaine's face and remembered that the soloist didn't know the twins had a baby sister. "Blaine, Alexandrie. Alexandrie, Blaine."

Blaine didn't react for a second, letting out an '_oooh_' once the words sank in.

He offered a hand. "Nice to meet you," he said as Alexandrie shook his outstretched hand. "Pleasure's all mine," the girl replied, smiling even more brightly.

The two boys stepped aside to let her inside the room. She sat on the couch, with Kurt and Blaine doing the same.

"Why can't Mark be more like you?" she wondered out loud.

Both boys' eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Alexandrie quickly noticed and explained, "Tee. I call him Mark 'cause his second name is Marquis which is too much of a mouthful for me. Same with Emmie. I call _him_ Matty because his second name is Matthieu."

Kurt and Blaine's looks of bewilderment only lessened in degree, not disappearing completely. Blaine cleared his throat. "Oh. That—uhm—" he paused, thinking about the right words to say, "—clears things a little. But what did you mean by why Therron can't be more like me?" The countertenor nodded slightly at what Blaine said.

The youngest Vierge pursed her lips in concentration. It seemed that she was having a hard time trying to articulate what she meant. A couple of seconds passed and she turned to the two boys with fondness in her eyes.

"Well, you're both friends with Mark, right?" she asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine did the same, even though he was a _little_ conflicted about what the younger twin was to him. "Between the twins, he's the one who leaps before he thinks. He's kind of a 'spur-of-the-moment' person. Oftentimes oblivious and almost-always childish, not calm and mature like Matty." she explained. Alexandrie then looked straight at Blaine. "Mark could use to be a teensy-weensy bit more dapper and to think before he acts." she shrugged.

The two boys stared at her with astonishment. Alexandrie seemed to have realized what she had said and waved her arms frantically. "B-but Mark's a nice guy too! He can care a lot and when he does, you can be sure to count on him! He may not look like much but he's actually smart! And when he _likes_ someone—" she cast a fleeting glance at Kurt, "—he would do everything for them! And-and- uhm…" she stuttered, her cheeks stained with a faint blush.

Kurt chuckled. "We get it, Alix." he said, going over to the youngest Vierge and patting her head. "We know Therron's like that, but we like him just the same." The countertenor was practically beaming at the younger girl.

"Well my middle name _is_ Dapper." Blaine muttered. The other two looked at him. "What?" he asked, his tone going a little high.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt and Alexandrie chorused.

The junior then bent and whispered in the girl's ear. "His middle name is actually Dillingham. Don't tell him I told you though." The youngest Vierge giggled at his words.

"That was nice." Alexandrie said ten minutes later. She had stayed with the two boys and chatted for a while. It was already past midnight as Kurt and Blaine sneakily escorted her to the twin's room. "It was nice meeting you guys. Good night!" she exclaimed before entering the dorm.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Alexandrie lay on her brother's bed, more specifically Therron's. The twins had decided to let her stay the night as it was already too late to let her go back. Therron had let her take his bed and was sleeping on the couch instead. The youngest Vierge stared at the ceiling, processing the information she had just gathered. She held up her hands and enumerated them silently.

_Number one: Matty and Wes are dating._

_Number two: Wes and David are best friends._

_Number three: David seems to be jealous of Wes and Matty._

_Number four: Mark likes Kurt, but Kurt doesn't seem to know._

_Number five: Mark hasn't made a move, __**yet**__._

_Number six: Blaine likes Kurt, but Kurt doesn't seem to know too._

Alexandrie grinned. She didn't know that her brothers lived an actually exciting life. _It's like they're in a soap opera or something!_

After quite a while of deliberation, she finally decided to sleep. She wasn't going to intervene.

Not yet anyway.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** -sigh- We don't have much time in writing now, as we seem to always be going somewhere. But-wah!-I can't believe that there is a possibility of me going through surgery! -pouts- I sometimes hate doctors. And yeah well. I guess that's all of for now.

Reviews make us write like whee! Like super whee!

**A/N –Blanc:** I don't have much to say here, except that I _hate_ the medicine I've been taking. It makes me sleepy, which makes typing new chapters hard. c: How do you guys find Alexandrie?

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	13. XII: When Flowers Take Over

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, invasion of flowers, excessive fluff, jealous!Blaine, possessive!David, lack of Wesque/Wevid [Noir: It's not my fault! {Blanc: Yes, it epically _is_ your fault}] , flailing!Therron

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Alexandrie didn't need to intervene anyway as Therron had a plan. A quite brilliant plan, actually.

_Sunday. __**10:35 am.**_

"Goodbye Alix!"

"Bye-bye Matty!"

"Goodbye Andrie!"

A smack. "Don't call me Andrie. Bye-bye Mark!"

The twins waved to their sister as she exited the campus. They sighed as soon as she was out of sight.

Therron looked at his twin. "Em?" Marque turned to him expectantly. "Would you mind helping me out?"

The older twin nodded as a response, even though a bit confused.

"I-I was-uhm-planning to-ah-_askKurtoutonadate!_" His brother fired in one breath.

Marque raised an eyebrow in question. "Why would you need my help, oh great dating machine?" he teasingly asked, crossing his arms as he did so.

Therron harrumphed. "I'm not a dating machine." He mumbled as he and his brother trudged up to their room. He sighed. "I'm going to ask him out on Tuesday, in free period. I want it to be romantic but I can't ask what he prefers myself..." He gazed at Marque with puppy dog eyes, his words already implying the request.

The older twin rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "If I say no, what will you do about it?" he said, a huge smirk painted on his face.

"I will whip out those pictures of you while you were still a baby with your cute bottom showing and give them to Wes as a present." Therron grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

Marque poked his tongue out at his brother. "Yeah, right. I stole those from you last year." he countered.

"Damn." the younger twin clicked his tongue. He then proceeded to pout at his brother. "Why can't you just help me? You're _soo_ mean."

The older brother laughed and nodded. "I said 'if'." he replied

"Yay!" Therron shouted, glomping Marque. "I wuv you!"

"Ow! Get off me!"

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Wes lay on his back on his bed, sleeping soundly. And even though the sun's bright rays were already shining through the blinds of the window, he dozed off without being awoken by the soon-to-be harsh light.

David, on the other hand, was wide-awake and staring at his _best friend_ (No, that was not creepy at all.), his eyes radiating longing. He was trying to look away, really he was. He knew his emotions for the other boy were wanton. Wes was falling fast for Marque, and if David went through with his brand-new, tricked-out scheme and epically failed, he would extinguish any chances of Wes falling for _him_.

_Ugh, this is so messed up!_, he thought. He let out a deep breath. _So much for normality._

"Get away from my jellybeans!" Wes suddenly shouted, bolting up from his bed.

David almost jumped in surprise. That was so like of Wes, and that was only one of the things that David loved about the Asian. He chuckled. "Awake yet, sleepyhead?" he asked.

Wes looked at him with still drowsy eyes. He blinked and shook his head slowly before lying down again. Snores erupted from his lips as soon as his head hit the pillows, causing David to laugh.

That was _his_ Wes alright, and he wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

For once, Kurt actually slept in on a Sunday. One would wonder if it was the end of the world because Kurt never _ever_ slept in. Or if the boy was dead, killed in the middle of night by some mysterious psycho that climbed in through the window (which is very unlikely since their room is on the third floor). In simpler words, it was unusual.

Those were the almost same thoughts that were running through Blaine's mind. He knew that he and Kurt had slept at around the same time but Blaine had gotten up early despite not having the other boy as an alarm clock. He sighed. Kurt would not be happy waking up at midday.

The soloist sauntered to the dozing boy and nudged him. "Wakey-wakey." he exclaimed, poking the boy on the cheek. "Wakey-wakey!"

What he did not expect was for Kurt to mumble a name that hit a _wee_ bit too close to home.

"Ther_oo_n..."

_Monday. __**7:29 am. **_

The previous day had passed without much excitement. Kurt had interrogated Wes on his and Marque's date. Marque had mouthed off at Therron for having his younger brother actually spying on _his_ date. Blaine and David, alternatively, were just more confused than ever, one more than the other. Their respective halves were falling fast, what were they to do?

The six boys had bumped into each other at the cafeteria. There were some awkward smiles, gauche looks and jealous glances, but none of them acknowledged the existence of those.

Blaine had casually asked Wes about his date with the older twin, causing Marque to redden a bit. A simple 'it-went-great' dismissed the question and the boys resumed their eating.

After quite a while though, Kurt inquired the twins as to where their adorable little sister was with Blaine perking up in interest. He actually liked the youngest Vierge. She had the same energy as Therron but was more like Marque in thinking and in characteristic. The soloist found it a little bit odd that he liked all of the siblings _but _Therron.

'_Maybe the fact that Therron is your rival for Kurt's heart hinders you from liking him?'_ a voice in him suggested, its tone teasing.

'_Yeah. That.'_

A loud laugh brought Blaine back to reality. He looked up from his plate and saw David clutching his stomach as he struggled to breathe evenly through the waves of laughter.

The twins were wearing identical amused grins and listening intently to something Wes was saying. "...she's been with me since I got into the council. Call me weird or whatever, but Sam's one of my very best friends. She's like the sister I never knew..."

Blaine's lips quirked into a small smile as he realized what Wes was talking about.

"Ever tried making costumes for Samantha?" Marque asked curiously.

The Asian teen laughed heartily. "Don't be absurd, Marque. She's a _gavel_."

And that caused another round of boisterous laughter from David and Kurt, with the twins and Blaine joining in after a few seconds. Wes just grinned widely at his friends.

The bell rang ten minutes later.

They split up into pairs—Marque and Therron, David and Wes, Kurt and Blaine—as they walked off to their respective classes. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, as the boys were buried under a pile of schoolwork.

_Tuesday. __**9:47 am.**_

Kurt furiously scribbled down notes, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Dalton classes were a lot harder than the ones at McKinley. And by a lot, he meant a lot. He sighed in frustration.

Therron sat beside him, his feet tapping a soft rhythm. An irritated smile tugged at Kurt's lips. Was it really fair for a _French_ transferee to choose _French_ as an elective? It was like having Shakira compete in 'So You Think You Can Dance'. Totally not fair.

His thoughts were interrupted as the redhead's hand came into view. It was pushing a folded piece of paper toward the countertenor in a way that was supposed to be sneaky. Kurt looked at the owner of the hand.

The younger twin, it seemed, was paying close attention to Monsieur Dominique's discussion. His outstretched limb was continually pushing the paper at Kurt, which the latter boy finally grabbed after a few moments of the action.

The paper was folded hastily as it was not irregular at some sides. Kurt slowly opened it, doing the movement inconspicuously. On it, nine words were written in Therron's small handwriting:

_Meet me at the senior commons in free period?_

A confused expression appeared on Kurt's face. Was there something that Therron wanted to tell him that the redhead couldn't wait until after Warblers' practice? The countertenor tapped his lips with his ballpen, sneaking a glance at the younger twin. The other boy was biting on his lip nervously and was also stealing looks at Kurt with his cheeks reddening slightly. Kurt felt his face heating up in response as he remembered what Therron's feelings for him were. He bit his lip, struggling to make a decision.

Therron's hand came into view again and he quickly dropped a second piece of folded paper on Kurt's open book. The countertenor stared wide-eyed at the paper, glancing at the other boy with curiosity. He noticed that the redhead seemed to have gotten more nervous. He picked up the folded paper and opened it subtly.

_If you have some other plans or something else going on, it's all right. _

The younger twin exuded a dismal aura not only physically, but by the way he had phrased his words. Kurt bit his lip and hastily scribbled an answer before handing the paper back.

In his peripheral vision, he saw the other boy brighten at his answer.

_Sure._

But then again, Kurt remembered one tiny thing.

Free period was an hour and a half away.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The senior commons was surprisingly decorated splendidly. Roses appeared in bouquets from every corner of the room, accentuating the sweet scent lingering in the air. Tulips and other sorts of flowers were also everywhere, varying from place to place.

The room was empty, except for the presence of one certain redhead French teenager. The only sound that could be heard was the manic tapping of his feet. It was completely obvious that he was nervous. He held a single stemmed golden marigold.

It was already five minutes into free period and Kurt still hadn't come in the room, causing Therron's stomach to break out in butterflies.

_Ohmigod!Ohmigod!Ohmigod!_, he suddenly thought, _What if I freaked him out and now he doesn't even want to talk to me?_

His mind had become a jumble ever since he had received Kurt's affirmative at his offered rendezvous. He wringed his hands. What was taking the countertenor so long?

Kurt took a deep breath. There he was, just standing outside the door for the last five minutes. Contrary to the redhead's belief, he was _not_ late. He had practically flown from his Geology class to the senior commons, nervous yet excited about the meeting.

_I should really, __**really**__ open the door now_, he thought, _Therron is probably freaking out right now._ Kurt could hear the soft tapping from inside the room.

Therron bit his lip. His nerves were killing him. And if Kurt wouldn't come into the room soon, he was most likely going to implode. His tapping foot had increased in speed and that was never a good sign.

He sighed, ambling over the door, his hand soon hovering over the doorknob.

At that same time however, Kurt had decided to open the door.

You can guess what happened next...

The redhead almost balked at seeing the countertenor. As excited as he was to finally see the other boy, he was still surprised at it actually happening.

Kurt had sauntered into the room, not seeing the younger twin standing in front of him first. As was expected, he fell forward. And guess who was there to catch him? Therron quickly held his arm out, using it to catch the falling boy.

"Uhm, hi?" the younger twin asked after a few seconds of silence. He gazed at Kurt, who was blushing considerably.

"H-hi…" the countertenor managed to answer, straightening and clearing his throat as he clasped his hands behind his back.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, until Kurt noticed the vast number of flowers in the room. The florid scent invaded his nostrils, making him sneeze adorably.

Cue Therron freaking out.

"Ohmigod! _Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!_" he wailed, flailing his arms. "You're allergic to flowers aren't you? I knew I forgot to let Em ask something! Ohmigod I'm so sorry!"

Kurt sniffled, then giggled, then _laughed_. "So that's why Marque was asking me those things!" he said between breaths. He looked at the other boy with fondness in his eyes. "I'm not allergic to anything, except to maybe…I don't know, wasabi." He shrugged.

The younger twin blushed. "I just wanted everything to be perfect, when I ask you something." He explained, reddening even more.

Silence.

Kurt gulped. _Is he going to ask what I think he will?_ It was now his turn to look like a tomato.

"Kurt"—Therron started, gazing at the countertenor with adoring eyes— "would you like to go out with me? On Friday night, around 6-ish that is, if you want to." He held out the marigold and offered it to Kurt.

The countertenor drew a sharp breath as blood rushed underneath his skin. "I-I…" he began, about to say yes, when a contradicting thought popped up in the back of his mind.

'_What about Blaine?'_

'_Blaine? Really?_' a tiny voice in his head asked with incredulity. _'A boy is _finally _asking you out and you think about the one that has been keeping you dangling on a thread?'_

"…i-it's okay… you know, if you don't want to." Therron suddenly said, the hand holding the marigold falling by his side. "I-I'll _totally_ understand. I'm not… f-forcing you… or anything…"

'_Say yes already! Don't pass up an opportunity like this just so you can wait another eternity for nothing!'_

Kurt blinked, knowing the voice was right. "I want to!" he finally replied, surprising the redhead. "You do…?" the younger boy asked.

Kurt smiled fondly, his cheeks going redder by the second as he replaced the flower with his own hand in Therron's. "I do."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Blaine trudged towards the senior commons. He wasn't really in the best of moods for a number of sound reasons—well actually just one.

He hadn't seen Kurt the whole day, even at lunch! And that was enough to put Blaine in a sour disposition.

Noise and a flowery fragrance floated from the room as he reached the door. '_Wait, flowers?'_ he thought incredulously. He hastily opened the door and was almost knocked back by the strong aroma.

Flowers filled almost every corner of the room, ranging from tulips to lilacs, to morning glories. Blaine blinked and tried to clear his vision. _Maybe_ if he just blinked hard enough everything would go back to normal and blossoms would not be trying to take over the room.

_Blink._

Nope.

_Blinky-blink._

Nothing.

_Blinkity-blinky-blink._

What?

It didn't work. And as Blaine was still standing in disbelief, he looked around the room wondering why the others were absolutely _not_ freaking out. The Warblers were already seated with the council members trying to have their 'order'. Unsuccessfully, if one may add.

Wes was banging his gavel on the wooden plate, the sound barely heard over the ruckus.

David was pinching the bridge of his nose.

The twins were chatting animatedly, complete with exaggerated hand gestures and impossibly wide smiles.

Kurt was… He had a yellow marigold in the breast pocket of his blazer and kept glancing at Therron when he touched the petals, meeting the younger twin's eyes once in a while, blushing every time they did.

All of the alarms in Blaine's brain went off.

"I _will_ have order in this room, or God so help me, I will find a way to steal Wes' gavel and smack you all on the head when you're sleeping, in the _middle of the night_!" Thad suddenly roared.

Wes squeaked at the threat laid out although it wasn't directed at him (probably because Samantha was involved).

Almost instantly, the noise died down.

Thad cast a glare at Blaine, who was still standing dumbfounded at the doors. "Warbler Blaine, how wonderful of you to join us," he said, plastering the fakest smile he could manage.

The soloist cringed and hurried to sit beside Kurt. The younger boy seemed to snap out of the touch-flower/glance-at-Therron/blush/repeat trance as he greeted Blaine with a small grin that screamed eons of his happiness.

"Hey. What took you so long? The council refused to start with incomplete attendance," Kurt said, an eyebrow raised in question.

Blaine replied with confusion, "What? But I was only five minutes late."

"Actually, it was fifteen." David interjected. Blaine turned to the senior, even more confused. "But doesn't practice start at—" "Practice started ten minutes early. Wes won't say why."

Wes struck Samantha against the wooden plate and called for the others' attention. "This meeting will commence," he announced, absently caressing the gavel's handle.

As the Asian rambled on about the upcoming Regionals, Blaine sneakily nudged Kurt. The countertenor returned the gesture, causing a smile to appear on the older boy's face.

"Hey handsome." he whispered teasingly.

Blaine hid a blush. "I could say the same to you," he said before turning his attention on the flower on the junior's breast pocket. "Where'd you get it?"

Kurt's cheeks reddened. The soloist noticed this and using all of his mustered strength, tried not to glare at Therron. "I took it from one of the countless bouquets of flowers scattered around the room." the countertenor answered.

The older boy barely contained his relief. He smiled slightly and changed the topic. "Yeah, about those. Why are they taking over the senior commons?"

A laugh escaped Kurt's lips. "Don't ask me. I had nothing to do with it."

_Yeah, you surely did __**not**_, a voice in him mocked.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Lalalalalalalala~ I am not to blame for having to cut this chap short. Lalalalalalala~

[Blanc: She's plugging her ears and singing. Horribly, might I add. :3]

-glares at Blanc- Anywho, I have the most annoyingnest inability to have a storyline in a faster pace or whatever you call it. -flails- I can't help it! But their date will come in the next chappie, so don't you worry. -grins-

**A/N –Blanc:** As you all may have noticed, three-fourths of this chapter is Kurt/Therron. Yeah. About that... ^^' We—and by we, I mean me (Noir forced me to help)—kind of went overboard with the 'asking Kurt out' part. This chap was supposed to be Kurt & Therron's date. :D Anyways, it seems Noir is demanding for more reviews. -indifferent shrug-

Review please, lest you cause the death of Kurt Hummel in this story—no, seriously. Noir's been doing that a lot lately. -whispers- SHE KEEPS KILLING KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL BECAUSE SHE HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO. Check out her angst fics. Quite nice, actually.

Oh yeah, I changed some things in the past eleven chapters. ^^' But don't worry, it's just a few tweaks here and there. No need to go back and read it. c:

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	14. XIII: Dates and Stalkerisms II

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, interfering big brother (they have a big family!), song references Noir squeezed in (gotta catch 'em all! [pokemon!]), cheesy Therron speech/es[?]], fluffy Kurron (Kurt/Therron), moonlit dinner/boat ride, Blaine making a fool out of himself (OMFGmas/mj;vl!), a shocking revelation [le gasp!], excessive warnings making up for the lack of warnings in chapter 11 and this warning is so long that we should really stop but it's too fun to stop now and [HEADDESK! (His name is LEOPOLD!) ]

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

_Friday. __**5:27 pm**_

A hurricane passed through their room—well, actually, the right side of their room. Either that or Kurt was freaking out about something.

_Yeah, definitely the second one_, Blaine thought as he watched his roommate dig through tons and tons of designer clothes.

After Warblers' practice that day, Kurt took off to their dorm in a frighteningly fast pace. The weird thing was that the twins did the same, with the younger twin more flushed than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Special day today?" the soloist asked as he started picking up the garments that Kurt had unknowingly thrown to the floor.

Kurt replied with a quick 'yeah', rifling through the drawers where Blaine knew he kept his favorite clothes.

"With who?"

"Yes!"

Blaine looked up and found Kurt smiling impossibly bright, holding up a black vest triumphantly as if it was a trophy. He threw it in the direction of his study table and continued to go through his whole wardrobe. "Now if I can only find... that... ah-ha!"

Blaine was momentarily distracted from Kurt's (adorable) fashion-panic attack when his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket.

_One new message: Wes_

_**Open.**_

_A little birdie whispered in my ear that Kurt's freaking out because of a... wait for it... DATE! Ha. :D Have any idea who with? – Wes_

Blaine's forehead creased as he read Wes' text.

Another triumphant cry from Kurt caught the soloist's attention.

The countertenor grabbed the clothes draped over his table and rushed to the bathroom.

Blaine turned back to his cellphone, typing a reply. If Kurt _was_ going out on a date, shouldn't he have told Blaine? They were best friends. Best friends told each other everything... right?

_Didn't even know about the date.:( – Blaine_

The soloist contemplated about this as he waited for Wes' reply. The only thing he couldn't answer was _why_ Kurt wouldn't tell him. The sudden vibration from his phone distracted his train of thought.

_Ooh... Do you? I sense a confrontation up ahead. :p – Wes_

He rolled his eyes at the Asian's words. Sure, he was sort-of-kind-of hurt by Kurt's secrecy but he didn't want to ruin the countertenor's night.

_Not now, I guess._ Blaine thought, sighing inwardly.

_Your spidey senses are wrong, again. Did you ask David if he knew? –Blaine_

Kurt then chose the appropriate time to come out of the bathroom and the soloist could hardly keep his eyes off the younger boy, the vibrating phone in his hand barely registering in his mind.

"W-what? Do I look weird?" Kurt asked, worry taking over his features. "Bla_ine_!"

"What? N-no! Of course not. You just…" Blaine trailed off, thinking of an appropriate word to describe Kurt's appearance. All he could think of was how _hot_ Kurt looked in those sinfully skintight skinny jeans that looked painted on.

"I just what?" the countertenor asked, urging the soloist to continue his words.

Blaine resorted to stammering and overrated hand gestures, unable to get the sentence out of his throat. He gave up after a minute and sighed. "You. Look. _Beautiful_."

Kurt's face lit up at the same time his cheeks reddened. "Really?"

Blaine smiled sincerely. "Why would I lie? So"—_should I ask? I don't think I should. B-but I _have_ to know_—"who's the lucky guy?"

The younger boy blushed even more. "U-uh… T-Therron…" he timidly answered, fiddling nervously with the buttons on his vest. "H-he… uh… he asked me out… last Tuesday."

Oh. So _that's_ why the senior commons was overflowing with flowers. Of _course._

"Ah…" Blaine feigned a pout of disappointment that wasn't entirely fake. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Kurt bit his lip—a habit of his when he's under pressure or when he's nervous as hell. "I guess I just forgot to," he admitted guiltily, absently reaching for his phone. He looked at the screen as an excuse to _not_ look at Blaine, and proceeded to panic when he saw what time it was.

"Oh hell no! Therron will be here any minute!" he practically shrieked, hastily trying to fix his hair.

Blaine felt a twinge in the middle of his chest. So this was what he had resorted to, jealous of the person his best _friend_ (Ouch.) was going out with. He tried to keep a smile on his face. If Kurt was happy with Therron, well, who was he to be envious anyway? He had his chance months ago and he didn't take it. As such, he was the only one to blame.

_I may not have a chance anymore, but I'll still stand by Kurt, as a friend and mentor, and maybe as anyone he'll need_, Blaine thought. Yet as he formed his resolution, there was just a part of him that didn't want to give up.

He gazed at the countertenor who was frantically trying to look his best. The soloist smiled, wanting to say that Kurt didn't need to try so hard; he was already beautiful…

…just the way he was…

_Friday. __**5:36 pm**_

"E_eeem_! You have to help me out here!" Therron almost screamed. The younger twin was rifling through his clothes, attempting to pick one that was worthy of the presence of Kurt Hummel.

Marque rolled his eyes. Expect his brother to be the most clueless one when it came to fashion. "Where are you taking him?"

The younger twin stared at him for a while, blinking his eyes. "A candle-lit dinner in a gazebo. Then a boat ride in a lake.." he answered.

"Wow. That's very… _French_ of you." Marque said, walking over to the mess that was Therron's bed. He picked out a maroon long-sleeved V-neck shirt and handed it to his brother.

Therron let out a mumbled 'thanks' before digging up a pair of black jeans he had forgotten he owned. He held it up for Marque to see. "Will this and this work?" he asked.

The older twin nodded. "Good detective skills," he teased.

"Thank you, Watson." Therron retorted, proceeding to strip and don his clothes faster than you could say '_supermegafoxyawesomehot_'.

'Empire State of Mind' started playing, causing Marque to dive for his phone on the table, which in turn made him hit his forehead on the edge. He muttered a quick 'excuse me' as he rushed into the bathroom and hurriedly pressed the send button.

"Please don't tell me you killed another puppy," the redhead immediately blurted out.

A rough chuckle._ "I didn't kill another puppy."_ A pause. _"This time I killed a man!"_ the speaker on the other side of the line said.

Marque gasped. "Please tell me that was a joke."

"_It was a joke."_

"I hate you."

"_I love you too, left-bookend."_

The redhead huffed, annoyance washing over him. "What do you want, Zachary?" he demanded.

"_Aww, my baby brother's acting all tough and irked. Like a kitty pretending to be a big and scary lion!"_ Zachary teased.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Em, I'm going now! See you soon!" Therron announced.

"Okay! Good luck, Tee!" Marque answered back. The door slammed, signaling the younger twin's departure.

"Oooh, was that the right-bookend?" his older brother asked.

Marque responded cautiously. "Yeah."

"_Where's he off to?"_

"To a date with Kurt."

"_He has a __**date**__?"_ Zachary almost shouted, surprise coloring his tone.

_Maybe that was a bad idea_, the older twin winced internally. He didn't answer in fear of saying the wrong things.

Zachary, the oldest of the Vierge siblings, was the rowdiest among them. He was the sort of person who walked on the thin line between good and bad. Another reason why he didn't get along with the older twin.

"_Struck speechless, I see. I can sense that you won't give me the deets. That doesn't matter, I'm coming over to visit you guys anyway._" he suddenly said, _"See you soon, left-bookend."_

He hung up before Marque could get a word in.

_Oh no, this isn't good_, the older twin thought. If Alexandrie was trouble, then Zachary was a bad wind blowing from the south.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Shuffle feet. Adjust shirt. Check pants. Smell breath. Fiddle with small gift box. Repeat.

No, of course, Therron was _not_ nervous. Why would he be? There was no reason, right? _Right?_

Right! He was not nervous; he was just having a panic attack.

The redhead stood just outside Kurt and Blaine's dorm. It was almost six and he had been there ten minutes ago. He had told Kurt he would be around 6-ish... and it wasn't even six yet. _'Should I knock now…? Or should I wait…?'_

"Kurt, calm down! Your hair looks fine." a voice from inside said which Therron quickly recognized as Blaine's. He cocked an eyebrow. Was Kurt freaking out?

"A-are you sure?" another more effeminate voice asked, dubious.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Really?"

Therron let out a chuckle at hearing the conversation. _'It's sort of a relief that Kurt is as nervous as I am.'_ He let out a breath. '_Well, it's now or never._'

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door gently.

The knock echoed inside the room and upon hearing it, Kurt froze. "He's here!" he shouted/whispered. He then turned to Blaine. "See you on Sunday, Blaine!"

He hastily ran to the door and assessed his appearance one last time before opening it.

Finally, the two boys stood face to face, both equally stunned as they saw each other.

Therron couldn't help but stare at the countertenor. "Uhh… h-hey, Kurt…" he managed to choke out, hesitantly reaching for Kurt's hand. "You look wonderful."

The older boy blushed at the comment. "Thank you very much," he replied, unconsciously biting his lower lip. "You look nice yourself. I guess Marque wasn't able to resist rescuing you from what was certainly a fashion disaster?"

"Yeah, thank heavens for more fashionable older brothers," the redhead answered, earning an adorable giggle from Kurt. "Oh, I also—uhm—got you a little something." He suddenly remembered. He held out a small gift box, offering it to the countertenor.

Kurt's face reddened even more as he nervously accepted the present. "W-what is it…?"

Therron smiled brightly, opening the box and revealing the pendant inside. He pulled it out and held it up for Kurt to see. "It's just a little something I decided to get for you…" he replied.

Kurt gawked at seeing the necklace. It was a gold chain with an intricate 'K' in the middle. His heart fluttered. Excluding his father, no boy had ever given him a necklace, much less a gift. It was sort of heart-warming and downright flattering.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

Inside the room, a certain soloist was bubbling in envy.

Blaine had a frown on his lips as he watched the two and it deepened when he saw that the redhead had given Kurt a present. Yes, he did actually try to rein his feelings in, but could he really? The boy he loved was going on a date with his rival. However, he was only human and could not completely stop being so jealous.

_One thing is for sure though, _he thought, _I can't just sit here all night and wait for Kurt's call._

What was he to do?

Kurt suppressed his squeal as Therron took the pendant and put it around his neck. "T-thanks." he said as the lock clicked. The redhead stood back and admired him as he lifted a hand to touch the necklace.

"So, ready to go?" the younger twin asked, offering his arm which Kurt took. Together, they walked outside to the parking lot. The countertenor got into Therron's red Porsche, with the redhead opening the door for him.

_Talk about being a gentleman_, Kurt thought.

As the car got exited the campus, he turned to Therron. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

The other boy only flashed him a 1000-watt smile. "Oh, it's a surprise." he answered.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

_Fifteen minutes later…_

A knock on the door was heard and Marque hastily got up, opening the door. _Did Therron forget something?_

What he saw almost made him want to curl into a ball and hide. Preferably in some dark, faraway cave.

Zachary waved at him, his pertinent emerald green eyes twinkling with mischief. His messy, brown hair framed his angular face while a smirk played on his lips.

"'Sup?"

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Blaine stood outside the twin's room, hearing bickering inside. _Maybe Wes and David are with Marque._ He knocked.

The dorm quieted and the soloist heard the sound of feet approaching. The door opened and he saw Marque and another older boy.

The redhead seemed surprised at seeing him. "Blaine?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

The soloist blinked. What _was_ he doing here? Certainly not to ask about the whereabouts of a certain countertenor and a certain annoying redhead. No, of course not. "I—ah—was going to ask you something but if you're busy..." he improvised, glancing at the other boy.

The other boy saw Blaine's glances. He offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Zac, and from now on, you shall be known as Hobbit!" the brunette said in an impossibly cheerful way, causing Marque to face-palm.

"Uhh… B-Blaine… this is my big brother, Zachary. Please excuse his craziness and ignore him as much as possible." the redhead muttered.

Blaine _aah_'d, shaking hands with Zachary. "Nice to meet you… Zac."

"So anyway"—Marque began, slightly pushing back his older brother—"did you need anything, Blaine?"

_It can't hurt to ask right?_ The soloist nodded. "Yeah, I—uhm—was just going to ask if you knew where Therron was taking Kurt."

Marque blinked at his question, as if the redhead could not comprehend what the other boy was saying.

"It's just that—" Blaine started, but was interrupted by the twins' older brother.

Zachary groaned. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, raising his hands dramatically. "Will you just spit it out, Hobbit?"

Blaine and Marque looked at him quizzically but the oldest Vierge only smirked. "Hobbit here wants to spy on the lovebirds." he explained, causing Blaine's cheeks to redden.

"Blaine? Is that true?" the redhead asked. The soloist flailed. "Of course not! Why would I want to do that?"

"R_iiight_." Zachary muttered. "And I'm not here to annoy the hell out my _favoritest _bookends."—he grabbed Blaine and Marque's arms—"Come on slowpokes. It's time to move out. We can still catch them in my Ferrari."

Marque shook his head. "Oh no. Don't get me tangled in this mess."

Zachary stared at him, and then sneered. "Like I said you had a choice." he scoffed.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Glowing lights. Fireflies fluttering about. Rose petals strewn on the path. A trail leading to a tall, spacious and intricate gazebo entwined with dots of light and vines with lilacs. A single red candle burning in the middle of a circular table. A dinner for two. A single golden marigold in the center. The soft murmur of a lake somewhere.

It looked as if it came from on of those romance movies, and as cheesy as that was, Kurt loved it all the same.

He and Therron had arrived in what seemed to be an old, forgotten part of a mini-forest on the outskirts of Westerville after a half-an-hour ride in the redhead's Porsche. They had been standing for more than a minute or so, but the countertenor was still stunned speechless by the sight before him.

Therron chuckled nervously. "I guess this means you like it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt nodded and turned his head to look at the younger twin. "You did this for me?"

"Well, I wanted everything to be perfect."

"You didn't have to."

The redhead grinned. "I don't. But like I said, I wanted to." he explained and tentatively reached out to hold Kurt's hand.

The countertenor gazed at Therron's offer. He contemplated about taking it. Why not? It was the appropriate thing to do. However, one part of him made him stop and think.

_What about Blaine?_

He inwardly sighed. It was the annoying voice again, reminding him of the first boy he truly loved.

_Blaine doesn't want to screw anything up. That translates to 'I-am-afraid-on-making-the-first-move-so-just-wait-a-while-and-I-know-you-will'_, he thought.

Kurt looked up and saw Therron's adoring gaze. Another voice in him rose.

_You don't have to wait anymore, because here's one who's going after you._

He smiled and held the younger twin's hand.

_Yeah, with him I don't have to wait._

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"How did you even know where they were?" Marque whispered, tiptoeing behind some bushes.

Zachary grinned. "Two words. GPS tracker." He held up two fingers and softly flicked his younger brother's forehead. Marque swatted his hand away then poked his tongue out.

"Guys? You may want to see this." Blaine announced, gazing intently at Kurt and Therron who were eating in the gazebo. Zachary quickly jumped to the soloist's side.

Marque rolled his eyes at the actions of the other two. "We shouldn't be doing this you know." he muttered. "Kurt's going to throw a fit if he sees us while Therron flails and ends up knocking everything over."

"Note: '_if he sees_'." Zachary mumbled, grabbing his younger brother to sit beside him.

The three were hiding behind a clump of bushes a few meters away from the gazebo. In their current position, they perfectly saw what was transpiring.

Therron and Kurt were holding hands on top of the table, with the redhead rubbing the countertenor's skin. Kurt's cheeks were alarmingly red, causing Blaine to want to crash this date.

Zachary _hmm_'ed. "He never did this to any of his previous boyfriends." he mumbled. His words caught Blaine's attention. "Wait—what?" the soloist asked incredulously. _Therron already had boyfriends? With an 's'?_ Knowing this fact made Blaine fear for Kurt. What if Therron was just one of those playboys who fooled around with other people's hearts?

His question was quickly dismissed as Marque pushed the two boys' heads down. "Hide! They're standing up!" he hissed.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked, gaping at Therron who was standing on a medium-sized boat.

Therron chuckled. "Of course." He held out a hand. "Do you trust me?"

The countertenor stared at him for a while, contemplating the situation. Of course, he trusted Therron. That fact alone, however, did not erase the fact that they were going on a boat ride in a lake at _night_. He looked once more and gazed into the redhead's eyes, seeing nothing but pure hope shining brightly.

He sighed, then smiled. "Yes." he answered before taking Therron's hand and slowly stepping on the boat. It rocked a little, but not much that it would capsize. Kurt hoped not. The clothes he wore were sure to be ruined if they got wet. Therron, still standing up, assisted him before grabbing an oar and sitting down himself.

Kurt bit his lip as the younger twin pushed off the bank. Therron saw his actions and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not new to this." he reassured. "Em and I used to go on rides back home." The countertenor smiled. "You, dear sir, are genuinely French."

Therron shrugged. "I try to be." he answered, causing Kurt to giggle. Silence enveloped the two boys for a moment, with the cricket's chirping being the only sounds to be heard.

Kurt looked around, appreciating the silent beauty around him. The navy sky was glittered with sparkling stars and was illuminated by the full moon. Fireflies flew all around. They seemed to dance, soaring and forming patterns in the air. Silvery rays showered the lake, making it reflect the sky. The dark waters gleamed with a radiance that it seemed to take from the moon.

The night was indeed beautiful.

He was not aware that he actually said those words aloud, if it weren't for Therron answering. "I can think of something more beautiful." he murmured, gazing at the water.

Therron looked up and gazed at Kurt, who had a questioning expression on his face. "You." he said, with such reverence. "You put the splendor of the night to shame by just being you."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The three boys gaped at Therron as he spoke those words. Blaine and Marque gawked while Zachary pretended to puke.

"Oh crap. That had to be one of the _cheesiest_ things I have ever heard in all of my existence." the oldest Vierge commented.

Marque nodded. "For once, I agree with you, Zac." He sighed. "That's Tee, all right."

Blaine frowned at hearing the younger twin. "How many times has he pulled off those words anyway?" he asked, turning to the other two boys. "You did say that he has had boyfriends before."

Zachary shrugged indifferently whilst Marque pursed his lip in thought. "Never." the redhead answered after a while. "I haven't heard Tee say those, much more say them with such sincerity."

The soloist clenched his fist at Marque's words. Was Therron really that serious about Kurt? He shook his head, trying to dismiss the mere thought. Why the hell was he doing this anyway? He was only hurting himself; standing here while watching the love of his life be taken away from him, standing here when he had promised himself that he would stop being jealous.

His inner ramblings were interrupted when he heard Marque ask what Zachary was doing. He looked up and saw the older boy calling someone. "Reinforcement." Zachary merely said, not bothering to explain anymore. He walked away for a while, leaving the other two boys alone.

Marque noticed Blaine's tense position. "Hey," he whispered, poking the soloist. Blaine tore his eyes away from the incredibly cheesy-yet-totally-hurtful scene playing out in front of them. "Y-yeah?" he answered, unable to prevent his voice from wavering.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the older boy intently. After what seemed like a few eons and a half of an intense staring contest, Marque sighed heavily. "Although I'm obviously supposed to be supporting my twin brother in this developing relationship with Kurt, I... I won't." he said, surprising Blaine. Marque shrugged. "Zac will kill me for this, but I don't care."

The soloist opened his mouth to reply, but was promptly cut off.

"Blaine, why are you not fighting with my brother over Kurt?" Marque asked.

The older boy bit his lip. "I-I..." he stammered, earning a glare from the redhead.

"You like Kurt, don't you?"

Blaine nodded, his face starting to burn.

"If you seriously _do_ like Kurt, then you shouldn't be giving him away like free candy to my brother."

"But I'm no—"

"Yes, I know. But it seriously looks like it. At least to me, it does," Marque interrupted, shrugging at the last sentence. "Straighten out your feelings, man up, and whack Tee on the back of his head. Don't let Kurt go without a fight."

The soloist blinked, staring at Marque as if the redhead had grown two heads. "W-why are you supporting me instead of Therron?" he asked, puzzled. "He _is_ your brother."

Surprisingly, Marque just smiled softly. "Because I know something you don't."

As Blaine continued to gawk at him, the older twin sighed inwardly. Blaine was just too dense for his own good. He already knew that Kurt was head over heels for him, yet he still wasn't making a move. And for the record, Kurt really liked Blaine. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Given the opportunity, the countertenor would be willing to wait for Blaine to make a move. Marque sighed. But that wasn't going to happen, Kurt wasn't going to wait forever. He wasn't some file in a computer that Blaine could go back to when the soloist was ready. No, no. If Blaine liked Kurt back, he would have to do something about it and pronto. Because an expiration date had been set on Kurt. Blaine would have to win the countertenor _before_ Therron asked Kurt to be his boyfriend, and considering the fast pace that Therron wooed guys, wasn't much.

"Hey Hobbit, Left-bookend! I got reinforcement!" Zachary suddenly shouted, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Blaine and Marque turned to look at him and saw that he was dragging someone along.

A girl with long, fiery red hair and a pair of emerald eyes.

"Alix?" the two boys cried softly, both equally surprised. Marque huffed in annoyance. "Zac! Why did you have to go drag Alix along?" he demanded, looking at his older brother with exasperation.

Alexandrie rolled her eyes. "Relax, Matty. I came here on my own accord. I heard Mark was on a date with Kurt and I just had to come!" she explained, raising her hands up in the air. "Domino hatched a plan and I wanted in!"

"Wait, what plan?" Blaine interjected. He inwardly hoped that it was a plan to crash Kurt and Therron's date, but seeing how supportive Alexandrie was of her twin brothers; it was unlikely.

The youngest Vierge winked. "You'll see." she said before herding Marque and Blaine near the bank. "Come on, we have to time it right!"

Zachary barked a laugh. "It's show time." he announced, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Therron positively beamed at Kurt. This was one of the moments he had only imagined. The moment when he was with someone he really loved and neither mere nor grand words could describe how he felt. Kurt was here with him, in of the most romantic places in some sort of an old forgotten place where they could just stay forever: hands clasped with the first boy he ever felt so strongly for. Nothing could make this night more perfect than it already was.

Never, and Kurt meant _never_, had he imagined that one day, someone would like him and practically tell him that he was beautiful. It was some sort of distant dream. _Except it isn't a dream anymore_, he thought. _It's real._ This was what he may have waited for forever if he was still hung up on Blaine, but not anymore. Here was someone who actually had the balls to say what he really felt and to make a move. And Kurt couldn't have asked more that was going to make this incredible night more incredible than it already was.

_There you see him  
Sitting there across the way _

A deep baritone voice suddenly rose from the bank, surprising Kurt and Therron. It was echoed by more voices. Kurt's eyes widened. He knew this song. Why wouldn't he? After countless Disney movie nights with Blaine, he was surely to remember the song. _Did Therron plan this? Oh holy mother of Gaga, does Therron want to __**kiss**__me?_

_He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him _

Therron whipped his head, alternating from gawking at the bank and staring at Kurt with a horrified expression. _Oh no. Oh no no no no no_. He didn't plan this. _Hell, what if Kurt thinks that I did and that I'm some sick pervert who moves way too fast? Please kill me now! _He waved his arms frantically. "Kurt! I-I swear I didn't plan this! Hell, you must think I'm so sick! Please don't!" he flailed, almost capsizing the boat if it wasn't for Kurt grabbing his hands and making him sit down.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy  
_

The two boys gazed at each other, both thinking about why the _hell_ this was happening.

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy  
_

Blaine sang robotically with the others. Here he was, singing a song that was compelling his rival to kiss the boy he loved. _Wow, for a smart guy, I'm really stupid, aren't I?_ Nobody was even forcing him to sing along. _Why_ the heck was he singing along?

_You gotta kiss the boy _

He saw Therron leaning towards Kurt, and it didn't take a genius to know that the redhead was going to do the deed. Empowered by what Marque had told him earlier, he ran towards in the direction of the two boys. He wasn't going to let Kurt go without a fight. Not anymore.

_Go on and kiss the boy_

Kurt and Therron's lips were about a millimeter apart, and Blaine hoped that he wasn't too late.

"K_urt! _ No!" he shouted, before diving into the almost-freezing water.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The splash caught the countertenor's attention. "What was that?" he asked, his cheeks red. He was _this_close to kissing a boy. _Thank you, cockblocking splash_.

Therron shrugged, straightening. "A frog, maybe?" he guessed, shrugging again. His heart was hammering against his chest heavily; it was a miracle he was able to get those three words out of his throat or else he might've choked.

Kurt looked towards the direction of the sound. "That was too big a splash for such a small thing," he answered.

Sounds of more splashing water reached their ears, causing Therron to flail once more. "Oh my god! What if it's the lake monster?" he wailed.

If Kurt weren't scared stiff right now, he would have laughed at the redhead and questioned Therron's sanity. The splashes kept getting closer and closer, and the countertenor thought his heart would burst with anticipation.

A figure rose up from the water, grabbing the edge of the boat. "Kurt!" it gasped. "Don't kiss Therron!"

"Oh my god, Blaine!" the redhead screeched, promptly falling out off the craft with a resounding splash.

"Don't kiss Therron because I really _really_ like you and won't be able to resist beating up Therron in some dark alley if you do!"

Kurt stared at Blaine with complete confusion then to where Therron had fallen with complete shock. It took a moment for him to get his bearings but when he did, he practically screamed. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Therron shouted, suddenly appearing. He turned to stare at the soloist. "What are you doing here, Blaine?"

Blaine couldn't answer, but could only melt under Kurt's heated look and Therron's incredulous one. He didn't answer, still shocked at what he had said.

Kurt huffed. "We should get back to the shore," he muttered, earning an 'okay' from Therron and an embarrassed nod from Blaine.

The soloist's words suddenly replayed in Kurt's head.

"W-wait." He turned to Blaine, perfect eyebrows knit together. "Blaine, you... you _like_ me?" he asked incredulously.

Blaine blushed, his face all the way up to his ears a bright red.

From the looks of it, the drive home was gonna be a long one.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Sorry! I am _so_ sorry for making this chapter longer than it should be! Please don't be mad at me! I just can't seem to cut something short! –strangles self-

The upcoming chapters will be more Klaine and Wevid and less twins. [I hope so. –crosses fingers-] So yeah, keep tuned?

Once more, I am _sooo_ sorry! And uhm, we maybe not be able to post a new chappie for a while. I'm going to have a surgery soon and I may not be able to help. [Blanc can't write angst as well as I can. –laughs evilly- She does, however, write better humor and fluff than me.]

To those who are wondering if Klaine and Wevid are ever going to be, don't worry. It does say in our summary: 'Eventual Wevid and Klaine'.

**A/N –Blanc:** Wow. Just... _wow_. I can't believe how long this chapter is. *whacks Noir on the back of her head*

[Noir: -pokes tongue out- Hey!]

I applaud how incredible you make everything into, big sister o'mine. *wipes away proud mama tears*

Anyways! How did you guys like this chapter? It's awesome right? c:

What you can expect in the next one is lots of Wevid (hopefully) and confrontation scenes... and I think maybe a little angst...? :3 We'll try the best we can.

Reviews, please? Even just a little 'it was great upload soon' type of review. It seriously makes us type faster (at least, to me it does) and really makes me (I don't know with Noir-san) all giddy inside with happiness that people actually like our work. :)

Noir-san's surgery... *shrugs*

Please excuse our insanity. It's 3 am here and we are going coco loco!

[Noir: YOU PUT DA LIME IN DA COCONUT AND DRINK IT ALL UP!]

*clears throat* Yeah. Like I said, crazy. This A/N of mine is too long. *evil smile*

What! No, I am not thinking of making this note even longer than it already is just to make you guys review and OHMYGAWD is anyone even going to read this? TOTALLY SHOULD NOT BE WASTING MY TIME but it's fun, fun, _fun, __**fun**_. IT"S . To the reviewer-eer/s who actually read our A/N's to the very last period...

**WE COMMEND YOU. IF YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, PUT 'SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT' IN YOUR REVIEW SO THAT WE KNOW.** Love you guys~

[Noir: -gives out lady kisses-]

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	15. XIV: Spur of the Moment

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, backtracking, Wevid!angst, epic failing in Blanc's case, Wevid!melodrama, an OMG moment, lack of witty warnings

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

_Friday. __**5:32 pm.**_

_Your spidey senses are wrong, again. Did you ask David if he knew? –Blaine_

Wes rolled his eyes. Trust Blaine to be so incredulous of that fact. He messaged the soloist back, eager to convince the other senior.

_My spidey senses are never wrong! And no, I haven't asked. –Wes_

The mention of David made Wes wonder where his best friend was. David wasn't in his dorm room, or Wes would have known because, _duh_. They were roommates, weren't they?

The Asian pursed his lips as he thought. "Maybe he's with Thad, discussing something about Regionals," he guessed, shrugging at his words.

A little voice in his head asked, _'If he is, then shouldn't you be there with him? You _are_ a member of that council.'_ Wes furrowed his eyebrows. The voice was right.

He looked towards David's side of the room. "Maybe he's studying with Flint…?"

'_Then he should've told you.'_

Wes let out a breath. This voice inside his head was annoying him.

"If you have nothing helpful to say, then shut it," he muttered, face-palming once the words left his mouth. Was he really talking to himself right now?

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked at the screen, eyes widening upon seeing that it was a text from David.

_Won't be back 'til later. Hanging out with Giselle. :) –David_

Wes furrowed his eyebrows. Giselle? Who was Giselle?

_Is she David's new girlfriend? But I haven't met anyone named Giselle. David usually introduces me to his girlfriend! What is going on?_ he thought, panicking.

Between the two of them, David was the one who never ran out of girlfriends. He would hook-up with one after weeks of dating, have a break-up then a one-month-or-more hiatus, and repeat. And it was an unspoken rule that they would always update each other about their love lives. So, David not telling Wes that he had a new girlfriend was weird. Not that the Asian minded if David had a new girl, it was just—well…

An unexplainable feeling overcame Wes. He frowned. '_Just what was that?'_

'_It's called jealousy, numbskull.'_

Huh. For once, the voice said something helpful.

Wes stared at his phone as he processed the new information in his head.

It was like… David + Giselle (whoever she was) = jealousy = general confusion in Wes' direction.

"So… that means that I'm jealous of David because he has a girlfriend and I don't?" he asked himself. That made sense.

But then that damn voice had to speak up again.

'_No. You're jealous of that girl David's hanging out with. Are you an idiot or something?'_

No. No, I am not an idiot. Wes left that unspoken because in truth, he was feeling like it right now. Like a damn idiot.

His reason? He honestly did not know.

With a frustrated sigh, he decided to focus on some of his homework. Picture this: Wes hunched over his essay, biting his lips in frustration as he tried futilely to write about the Fluvial Civilizations. If anyone saw him in that situation, they would think that the world had gone mad. Wes would never put that much effort into studying in a million years. He was a genius (or so he said).

Well, anything to delay the head-splitting, profound, soul-searching thinking he had to get to. _I'm just not ready to address those type of things_, he thought.

_You are going to have to do it sooner or later_.

Wes gulped. _That's what I'm afraid of._

_**8:13 pm.**_

_Why do you do what you do to me? Yeah..._

_Why won't you answer me, answer me? Yeah..._

David sang softly as he walked up the staircase, his blazer slung over his shoulder and his necktie untied. Every now and then, he kept on checking his watch. Wes would be waiting for him, that he was sure of.

The mere thought of the Asian sent a smile to his lips, which turned into a frown as quickly as it had appeared.

_Wes._

He suddenly remembered that after his best friend and his rival had gone out the week before, things had been sort of awkward. Things just weren't the same. Sure, they were still the interracial twins, but, there was some kind of underlying tension lingering between them.

David knew that the only ones who didn't notice that were Therron and Wes, honestly the most oblivious people David had ever met. Almost everyone else already did.

The dark-skinned boy let out a sigh. He wanted to tell Wes what he was feeling, but he just couldn't find the right moment. And of course, there was the matter that if Wes didn't reciprocate, their friendship would be shattered into a million, billion, gajillion pieces and David would suffer many sleepless nights full of regret and sorrow and _tears_. Hell, they were _roommates_. That made the consequence ten thousand times more awkward.

And David was _not_ a person that cried easily (except when he's watching Dumbo or Bambi—don't tell anyone).

As he opened the door to their room, all his doubts, insecurities and inhibitions flew out of the window. There was absolutely no way that anyone could resist the cuteness that Wes simply _radiated_.

The Asian was slouched adorably on the edge of his bed and was nibbling on his thumb. He looked so vulnerable and defenseless—need David mention cute?—that the other boy simply fell for him more.

David sucked a breath in, his cheeks reddening slightly. He quietly closed the door but the sudden click resounded inside the room. It caused Wes to jolt awake and stare at the dark-skinned boy with sleep-fogged eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." David greeted, smiling widely.

Wes smiled back and stretched his arms. "So, how did your date with that Giselle-girl go?" he asked, his smile fading into a frown. "You never did introduce me to her, and you always _do_."

There was a hint of envy in Wes' voice that made David stop and think about what the cause could be. Wes was never jealous that David got more action, _never_. So why would the Asian be jealous now of all times?

The dark-skinned boy huffed and took a seat on Wes' bed, discarding his blazer along the way. "Okay, first of all"—he held up a finger—"I wasn't on a date. Second of all, Giselle is my cousin who is visiting from halfway around the world." He stared directly at his best friend. "And third of all, Wesley John Green, are you _jealous_?"

At his words, Wes' mouth opened in a soft 'oh'. He cleared his throat. "I am most certainly not." he answered, not able to keep his tone flat.

David decided to tease a bit, his lips quirking at one end. "Of _course_ you're not."

"That's right."

Silence.

Wes was bubbling inside. It wasn't that he was jealous, really he wasn't. What was there to be jealous of? Nothing. _Ha! That's right, nothing!_ He wasn't jealous but he accidentally blurted out what was nagging at him.

"It's just that I don't like it when you go on dates and don't tell me! You're my bestfriend and I expect that we don't keep secrets from each other!"

At the end of his fast-paced one-liner, David gawked at him with his mouth agape. Quickly coming to his senses, the dark-skinned boy grimaced. "That isn't true anymore, Wes. Yes, we are still bestfriends but the not-keeping-secrets part isn't true." he mumbled, wringing his hands nervously.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

Wes' expression was darkening; he stood up and faced the other boy indignantly. "Would you let me be the judge of that?"

"No." David retorted, his face hardening. Fuck, he really messed up now. With the way things were going, he was most likely to tell what he had been trying to repress for so long. He knew that Wes would not give up until he knew what David was keeping secret. _You'll hate me, I'm sure of it. But can I really live with letting Marque have you without a fight?_

The Asian groaned. "You just don't trust me anymore, do you?"

His statement made David snap out of his reverie. Alarmed by the anger and disappointment in the other boy's voice, he stood up and faced Wes. "I do trust you! It's me I don't trust!"

"Once again, I ask: what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't trust myself enough if this is real! Heck, I'm confused myself!"

Wes' disposition softened at seeing the conflict in David's eyes. "I don't understand, David." he mumbled, clutching the dark-skinned boy's arm when he tried to exit the room.

"Please tell me. Don't make me beg."

David's eyebrows went up, the expression on his face screaming '_let me go_'.

Yet Wes held onto his arm firmly, waiting for the answer patiently-but-impatiently.

The answer he got wasn't the one he was expecting.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Marque was kind of surprised that he and his siblings got back to Dalton earlier than Kurt, Blaine and Therron. He had expected the other three to be waiting for them in his (and Therron's) dorm room, with the countertenor looking angry because his date was wrecked by the one and only Blaine Anderson.

As he waved goodbye to Zachary (who slapped him on the back cheerfully for a good job) and Alix (who did the same, but in a more sisterly and torture-ly way), the redhead remembered his brother saying that Kurt was going back to Lima to stay for the weekend. And that Therron was supposed to escort him there.

Marque _aah_'d. Then the pieces clicked into place. And… _damn._

Since both Blaine and Therron were soaking wet, they would have to change clothes before they got sick.

Since Therron didn't mind to bring any extra clothes (only towels) and was supposed to bring Kurt to Lima to the Hummel household, they'd have to borrow clothes from Kurt.

And—a-and since they—

Marque cursed silently under his breath. Well, wasn't this just fine and dandy?

For once, he appreciated his brother's obliviousness.

'_Here's hoping that Tee will be oblivious enough that he won't notice anything dumb Blaine might do that indicates hatred towards him.'_

He whipped out his phone and quickly sent a text to Therron, telling the younger twin to text him back as soon as possible. And not take anything Blaine said seriously.

With a repressed sigh, Marque shrugged and decided not to let it trouble him anymore than it already was. Besides, it wasn't as if Kurt would just let those two fight inside his own house.

The redhead walked back to the dormitories, heading straight for Wes and David's room. He was sure that they would be excited to hear about how Blaine messed up and inadvertently crashed Kurt and Therron's date. They always liked having something to tease Blaine with.

Deep in thought was Marque as he neared the room.

He didn't bother to knock since neither Wes nor David ever did when entering his room.

So, it was practically his fault that he walked in on the two seniors kissing. Not that there was anyone else to blame.

Marque felt his face heat up at the sight of his friends lip-locking and automatically muttered a lame excuse—'oh my god I'm sorry for barging in please take your time sorry again'—as he all but closed the door quietly.

He'd basically slammed it and ran away towards his room on the other end of the hallway as if he had seen a ghost.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

David unexpectedly grabbed Wes' face and placed a kiss that was soft and full of emotion at the same time on the Asian's lips, completely surprising both boys.

Wes' eyes widened considerably as he saw the door open and a blur of red from the corner of his eye.

The next second, three things happened simultaneously.

First, it dawned on Wes that David liked him (so _that's_ why it'd been awkward between them since last week's date with Marque) and that one of the twins had seen and now also knew that David liked Wes (Wes just hoped that it wasn't the older twin).

Second, David jumped back, looking absolutely distraught and regretful of what he'd just done.

And lastly, Wes saw David cry for the first time in the twelve years they'd known each other.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" the dark-skinned senior managed to choke out through the sobs escaping his throat. "I-I-I didn't—I didn't mean to—I'm sorry."

And with that, he was gone.

Wes felt tears stinging the back of his eyes, mentally berating himself for being so damn oblivious and for being such an idiot as he stared at the place where David had been previously standing. His head was spinning.

What the heck was going on?

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Marque bit down on his lower lip.

And just when he thought that his love wasn't so unrequited…

He dropped his head into his hands and sighed, his breath coming out shakily.

"Maybe Tee really _was_ right… Maybe I really am just in love with the thought of falling in love," he said, his voice barely over a whisper. "Maybe I'm just not meant to find true love."

The redhead hit his head repeatedly on the desk, not even caring when his forehead started to hurt and turn red.

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Wheee! Surprised you guys, didn't we? I guess that this chappie was easily wrapped up, but more Wevid hurt/comfort is more to come, and a little Klairron (Kurt, Blaine, Therron) confrontation. Yeah, Blanc came up with the shipping name… :p

Review m'kay? –insert adorkable grin here-

**A/N –Blanc:** I don't really have much to say here. Again. c: Well, maybe except for 'I'm sorry for the melodrama' and things like that. *shrug*

Reviews are rainbows!... right?


	16. XV: Awkward

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, buckets and buckets of angst, Finn acting like Finn, Papa Bear!Burt, shotguns, Thad being overtly formal even outside Warbler meetings [Noir: I like him that way!]

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

As Therron made to open the door on the driver's side, Kurt stopped him. "I'll drive," the countertenor said. Therron opened his mouth to protest but Kurt cut him off.

"I'll drive," he repeated firmly. "You're dripping wet. You should dry yourself up before you get sick."

The redhead nodded slowly, shivering slightly when a light breeze blew against him and proceeded to climb into the backseat, pulling out two towels from a bag. He offered one to Blaine, who was still standing outside, staring absently up at the stars.

"You alright, Blaine?" Therron asked.

The soloist woke up from his trance, his head whipping around to look at the younger boy. He mumbled a small 'yes' as he took the towel and started to dry his hair.

"Kurt's not angry at you, if that's what you're thinking," Therron said. He comfortingly patted Blaine's shoulder, a bright smile painted on his face.

Blaine resisted letting his jaw fall open. Therron was seriously too nice-slash-oblivious for his own good. He was about to reply when Kurt poked his head out of the car.

"Are you two just gonna stand there? I _will_ leave you out here given the chance."

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

The ride to the Hudmel residence was filled with awkward silence and tension. After Blaine had crashed Kurt and Therron's date, the countertenor had chosen to keep silent (except when necessary) while pondering on things.

And now, as the three boys sat inside the car, two of them still somewhat wet, Blaine's thoughts alternated between berating and sarcastic praising.

'_That was real smooth, Anderson. You should change your name to Mr. Dapper McDapper Pants.'_ he thought bitterly. _'I don't know if I should be jumping for joy now or reveling in shame for what I've done.'_

The hour passed by pretty quickly, with the silence and tension never disappearing from the atmosphere.

Kurt got out of the car hastily and headed straight for his house, the other two boys following suit. He knocked on the door and waited for a while. It was not long before his dad came out and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Kurt! It's good to see you, son!" he exclaimed, glee evident in his tone. The countertenor returned the greeting and stepped aside. It was then that Burt saw the other two [damp] boys standing. His expression was confused as he stared at them, causing Kurt to sigh.

"Dad, you've already met Blaine," Kurt explained, pointing to the soloist then to the redhead, "And this is Therron, the new French student and the latest addition to the Warblers." Therron and Blaine stepped forward to shake Burt's hand, with the younger twin smiling charmingly.

Burt grunted. "Nice to meet you, boys." He turned to Kurt. "Care to explain why they're both soaked to the bone, and more importantly, why they're here?" he huffed.

The countertenor bit his lip. "They need a place to stay the night, Dad. I can't have them both go back to Dalton this late." His father raised an eyebrow; an unspoken implication to his first unanswered question. Kurt only mouthed an '_I'll tell you later_' as a response.

Another huff escaped Burt's lips but as unwilling as he was to have two boys room with his son, he knew that Kurt was only being concerned. He nodded in agreement. "Alright, but no funny business. Got it?" he asked, gazing intently at Blaine and Therron. The two boys quickly nodded and said their affirmatives while Kurt muttered a 'thanks' before ushering Blaine and Therron inside the house.

Damn, this was going to be a long night.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Finn, feet off the coffee table." Kurt said as soon as he saw his stepbrother in the living room watching TV.

Finn turned around, surprised. "Kurt? Dude! Welcome home!" he greeted. He got up from the couch and ran towards the other boy, enveloping Kurt in a one-sided hug. His face quickly became confused when he saw Blaine and another boy. "Oh, I see you brought Hobbit and uhm—" he trailed off, gawking at the redhead.

Therron walked toward Finn and offered his hand, which the taller boy shook. "Nice to meet you, I'm Therron Vierge." he said

"Nice to meet you too—uhh—Therron. Nice accent." Finn answered, his signature goofy grin plastered on his face. He noticed that the redhead and Blaine were soaked. "Uhh... did you guys go swimming? With your clothes on?"

Blaine reddened while Therron grinned. "We fell into a lake." the younger twin responded.

Finn opened his mouth to ask another question but Kurt interrupted with a sigh. "Enough introductions. Finn, can Therron borrow some of your clothes? He's a little too big for mine," he said.

His stepbrother raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's tiny, dude. He'll look like you do when you help out at the garage," Finn replied.

Blaine perked up in interest. "Kurt helps out at the garage?" he asked, an amused smile creeping onto his face. Therron, who was momentarily distracted by the TV, turned to the countertenor. "You know about cars?"

Kurt almost instantly blushed. "Yes, I do," he snapped, embarrassed. "My father is a mechanic. What do you expect?"

Biting back a chuckle, the soloist smiled politely. "You never told me."

"Well, it didn't come up, did it?" Kurt directed an icy glare at Finn for letting that little piece of information slip. Finn raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry." he blurted. "Fine, I'll let Therron borrow my clothes. Please don't be angry?"

Kurt mumbled something near the words 'yeah whatever' as he led Blaine towards his room. "Therron, go with Finn," he ordered. A pout automatically formed on Therron's lips as Finn jumped into action and rushed to his room, the redhead at his heels.

"I really wanted to see Kurtie-poo's room." the younger twin exclaimed when he was looking at Finn, who was rifling through drawers to find him clothes.

The jock stood up, holding a pair of old sweatpants and his freshman year McKinley hoodie. He stared at the redhead suspiciously. "S_ooo_... Are you Kurt's friend?" he asked, handing Therron the clothes.

"Yeah." the other boy answered. It seemed that he was a little bit dejected at his answer. Finn noticed this and his suspicion deepened a bit more.

_Time to do a little more digging, _he thought.

"Ah, why'd you and Blaine fall into a lake anyway?"

Therron pursed his lips. "Well, Kurt and I were on a date." he started. Finn almost stumbled on his way to his bed, which, luckily, the redhead didn't see as he explained the whole thing. After Therron finished his _story_, Finn gawked at him.

"Dude, you were on a _date_ with my bro?" the taller boy asked incredulously.

The younger twin grinned cheerfully. "Sure was."

"So does this mean you're—well—you know..."

"Yeah. I'm gay."

Finn blinked. Kurt just brought home _two__** gay**_ 'friends' and went out with one of them. If Burt knew, well...

"Finn? You okay man?" Therron inquired, noticing that Finn seemingly had his thinking cap on. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Did I offend you? I mean, Kurt is too so I was assuming..." he trailed off.

The taller boy flailed. "No, no. It isn't that!" he interjected. "But since you're going out with Kurt. He's my brother now so I think it's my job to tell you that if you hurt him, I will beat you up, with the help of Burt's shotgun and the whole of ND—New Directions, Kurt's glee club before he left for Dalton." He half-expected the redhead to pale or something along those lines after he spoke.

Therron snapped a salute. "Of course, I won't. I really _really_ like Kurt, so hurting him would never be an option, _ever_." he answered.

Finn nodded, striding towards the door. "That's good to hear. Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."

He secretly whipped out his phone, mass-texting the ND.

_Kurt just went out on a date with a redhead French-boy. Both of them are staying the night here, with Blaine._

Meanwhile...

Blaine awkwardly stood by the foot of the stairs as Kurt pulled out a pair of royal blue pajamas and a faded Harry Potter shirt from his closet. The countertenor tossed them to the older boy, the disinterested expression he wore throughout the trip to Lima still plastered on his face.

"You already know where the bathroom is," Kurt said, waving his hand in the air.

Blaine caught the clothes readily. He bit his lower lip and contemplated on whether he should say 'sorry' or not. Kurt wouldn't probably pay attention to his apology. Heck, he probably wouldn't even pay attention to Blaine for the next two weeks or more.

Oh well. No harm in trying.

Kurt examined his hair in the mirror in his closet: still perfectly coiffed. But then again, he really wasn't looking at his hair—he was too focused on the curly-haired soloist standing behind him who looked very much conflicted. Kurt groaned mentally.

Blaine just _had_ to proclaim his love just as Kurt was starting to like, as in like-_like _, another boy.

"I'm sorry," the older boy suddenly said, making Kurt look at him.

Blaine kept his eyes locked on the clothes in his hands and sighed. "I'm really sorry for wrecking what probably would have been one of the most unforgettable nights of your life," he continued. "I know I shouldn't have done what I did... and... if I had only realized it a bit earlier..."

He shrugged, giving up on trying to finish the sentence and sending a small smile towards Kurt without looking at him and proceeded to enter the bathroom.

Kurt gazed at Blaine as the older boy disappeared from his line of sight. Why? Why was the universe making things so complicated for him? He sighed. The situation was getting out of hand. He had two boys who obviously liked him staying at his house for the night. What was he to do? The countertenor was sure that if he left Blaine and Therron together, the two would most likely rumble on the floor.

A knock on his door distracted him. Burt came in and walked down the stairs. "Kurt? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, entering the room with his arms crossed. He stopped in front of his son.

Kurt wringed his hands, then let out a deep breath. "Well. I was originally on a date with Therron. After dinner, there was a ride in a lake, in which Blaine popped out from the water with Therron falling in the lake." he explained, omitting the part out where he and a certain redhead were _this_close to some lip action and where Blaine had so fortuitously confessed.

"You were on a date?" his father asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I was planning to tell you when I got home."

Burt sighed. "You should have given me a heads up so that I could have gotten the chance to play the overprotective shotgun-owning father," he said.

"I think Finn's already given the big brother speech," Kurt replied with a grin.

His father shrugged. "Still isn't the same if it isn't me, kid." He clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Well then, your two friends will stay in the living room."

Kurt nodded. Burt turned to walk away but he looked back. "So does this mean that the French boy is uhh... you know... gay?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad. He's 100% gay."

"Hm."

And with that, Burt Hummel climbed up the stairs and exited the room.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

_One love..._

_I love you so_

_Love is the beautiful one_

_I love you so_

Therron sang softly as he let the water drag down his body. He pushed his bangs out of his face and rubbed his eyes out of habit.

Tonight had been almost perfect, excluding the part were he and Kurt were _this_close to kissing when they were interrupted. Of course Therron wasn't annoyed or angry at Blaine, because he knew Blaine was Kurt's best friend and was probably just protective of the countertenor. Like Therron was protective of Marque even though Marque was older.

The younger twin sighed dreamily. _I wonder when I can ask Kurt for another date?_ he wondered. Considering how tonight went; he was still adamant about dating Kurt again. Why wouldn't he? _Kurt is just the most perfect person __**ever**_.

The water cascading on his head broke his reverie. He let out another sigh before turning the shower off and drying himself up.

_When I'm sorry, will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story, say you won't leave me._

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there, will you believe me?_

Blaine whispered the words. Hot water trickled down his back. He was facing the wall with both of his hands resting on the cold tiles.

How could he have been so stupid? Kurt would probably never forgive him after what he had done. He bit his lip, wishing that he could turn back time so he could have confessed to Kurt when the twins hadn't transferred yet. If he did, were would they be now?

_I hope that we can still be friends even if he chooses Therron_, he thought,_ I hope..._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

As the words suddenly resonated in Blaine's mind, he clenched his fists.

_No._

He wasn't going to lie down while someone was taking _his_ Kurt from him. This time he would fight.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

"Hmm..." Therron quirked an eyebrow at seeing his twin's message. _Not to take anything Blaine said seriously? What does that mean?_

The younger twin wracked his brain for an answer, and when he couldn't, just decided to give up on it and message his brother back while walking.

_I don't get you, Em. Anywho, Blaine and I are here at Kurt's. We're spending the night so don't wait up for me. –Tee_

Not even five seconds had passed when Therron's phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with Marque's reply.

_Okay. Good night then. –Em_

"'Okay'? Em's usually more energetic when it came to texts." the redhead muttered to himself, his forehead scrunching with confusion. Worry overcame his confused expression as he started to type.

_Everything okay Em? My twin senses are telling me things there are not so peachy. –Tee_

This time, Marque took longer with his answer.

_Yeah. Things over here are going great. –Em_

Therron was distracted with worry over his twin that he almost bumped into the person in front of him. Luckily thought, he was able to stop immediately before having a head-on collision. He looked up and saw Kurt, causing a smile to appear on his face instantly.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed. The countertenor smiled back, albeit rather strained.

"Here,"—Kurt said as he handed the redhead a pillow and a rather comfy-looking blanket—"Dad says you get to sleep in the living room. Blaine is already there." he explained.

The younger twin gazed at the other boy, noticing the tense expression Kurt wore. He transferred the pillow and blanket to his left hand and reached for the countertenor's with his other one. Kurt became slightly flustered at Therron's action.

"Hey, I just want you to know that tonight was absolutely splendid. Thank you for agreeing to spend it with me." he said softly, pressing a soft kiss on the back of the countertenor's hand.

If Kurt was flustered before, he was blushing full time now. He cradled his hand when the younger twin let it go with a winning smile. Therron then bowed dramatically and skipped off to the living room.

When the twin had left, Kurt let out a shaky sigh. Expect Therron to pull out romantic gestures every now and then. The countertenor shook his head. Wasn't this what he always wanted? To have boys chase _him_ for a change? But given all the things that were happening, it proved that it was actually more trouble than it was worth. He wringed his hands and sauntered over to the kitchen to start heating up milk.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

Marque stared at the screen of his phone which showed Therron's last message. For once in his life, he actually hated that his twin could sense when he was feeling down. He couldn't tell Therron, not now of all times. His brother had enough to deal with without him blurting out that he had just seen Wes and David _k-k-ki_—...

A fresh wave of tears started their onslaught on his eyes. It threatened to flow out, to remind him of the pain of seeing that scene. It was clearly his fault for opening the door without knocking. Not Wes or David's...

_Wes._

Something sharp poked his heart in the most painful way. Marque clutched his chest as his breath caught in his throat.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced.

Why had the universe conspired against him?

It was his first time to act on his feelings, and this was what he got?

His phone started blaring Adam Lambert. Therron was calling. Should he answer it?

Marque pulled his knees closer to his chest and decided not to. Talking to Therron through text was fine. The younger twin probably wouldn't notice anything if Marque texted like he usually did. But if Marque answered that call, Therron would surely be able to hear the sadness in his brother's voice.

Silence filled the room again as the music stopped.

The redhead was barely able to resist a sigh of relief.

His phone vibrated; he snatched it up with a shaky hand.

_Since you didn't answer the call, it means that everything is not going great. I am definitely going to find out when I come back tomorrow. You can't hide anything from me Em. –Tee_

He buried his face in his knees. _'Great. Just great.'_

He pined, encased in complete darkness, wondering why things blew up right in front of his face. What had he done to deserve this? Surely nothing.

He heard the door open. "Go away." he mumbled, his voice muffled.

"Marque?"

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

It was Marque who saw. Wes was sure of it as soon as he entered the twin's dorm. There could be no mistaking the long, fiery red hair that crowned the top of the head buried in two knees. Said twin was on his bed, shoulders quivering from unrestrained tears.

Things had clearly taken a turn for the worse.

"Marque?" Wes called, shutting the door. He didn't expect the redhead to look up or even say anything. Heck, he didn't even expect that it was Marque who saw.

Slowly, he walked towards the direction of the older twin. As soon as he was in front of Marque, Wes reached out to touch him. He did not expect the other boy to flinch.

It was no mystery that he had terribly hurt Marque.

"M-Marque. Please, talk to me?" he pleaded, attempting to touch the redhead for the second time. Marque scooted away and trembled more.

"N-no..." the older twin muttered, barely audible if it weren't for the deafening silence. "P-please. Just l-leave for now."

His words struck the older boy as an arrow shaft hit the bull's-eye. Wes wanted to shake his head in defiance, and yell at the older twin for not facing him like a real man. But he knew—he knew that it was completely irrational to be mad at the person _he_ hurt.

Wes gulped. "O-okay. I will, _for now_." he turned to exit the room, his hand already on the doorknob. However, he stopped for a moment. "I'll come back tomorrow." he mumbled, his voice breaking.

"Good night, Marque."

Wes left the room, leaving the redhead trapped in the darkness and spiraling down into a melancholy deeper than he had experienced before. This time, however, no one was there to save him.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

A book was propped up on Thad's lap. The cover read, 'Jane Eyre'. The third councilmember was having a peaceful night before a knock resounded inside his room. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Who could be visiting him in the lateness of the hour?

He stood and sauntered to the door, surprised when he saw who the mysterious visitor was.

"Rivers? What brings you at my doorstep this late?" he asked, eyes scrutinizing the disheveled dark-skinned boy in front of him. The other boy had tear tracks staining his cheeks and a maze of wrinkles adorning his blazer.

David rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'm sorry to be disturbing you but I need a favor." he answered, ""Can I stay the night? Wes and I—uhm—are not getting along well."

Thad raised his eyebrow. "You mean to say that the interracial twins are having a fight? That is unheard of." David tensed at his words, and with an all-knowing sigh, Thad stepped aside. "Be my guest." he said.

The dark-skinned boy murmured his thanks as he entered the room. Thad watched David's actions with an eagle's gaze. _This is most unusual_, he thought, _Green and Rivers never fight. In the rare instances that they do, they are quick to reconcile. They bicker for an hour or two at the most, but never overnight._

He grabbed his cellphone from his table and sat down on the chair.

_Anderson, Green and Rivers are having a bit of... strain in their relationship. Just wanted to give you a heads up. –Thad_

With a sigh, he set his phone down and picked up the book he was reading before. He was lost in Emily Bronte's work, but not before seeing David curl up on the other unoccupied bed, trembling from restrained tears.

_**x x**__ separation line __**BITCHES**__ ! __**x x**_

**A/N –Noir:** Oh yeah! We finished this in ONE day! Beat that writer's block! –dances horribly- I guess we will be posting chapters more often until Friday. I have to go to the hospital then so I won't be able to help much. -shrugs- We hope that we can actually get two chapters done this week. [Note the word 'hope'] And start the drabbles and oneshots we promised. Sigh, so much writing to do. Still fun though. Haha.

For those who feel sorry for the twins, [or Marque in this case] don't worry. Every one of the characters will have a happily ever after! –insert wiggling of eyebrows here- After we finish this fic though [Once again, don't worry, it's not close to the end yet.], we may begin to start a series of oneshots in our own made up 'verse. So we guess we'll be seeing each other soon even after this ends?

Reviews ensure that I come back safely from my surgery! [Blanc: And that Noir doesn't die!]

**A/N –Blanc:** Wow... I can't believe we finished this in one day. :3 I guess the cold weather did us some good (it's pouring buckets and buckets outside—Mr. Sun has taken a break and it's supposed to summer out here in this country of ours). *contented sigh* Life is good.

So, reviews? Reviews make unicorns happy.

[Note: Ch.16 is ready... so if you guys want it posted early... you know what to do...]

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	17. XVI: Polar Opposite

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, warm milk, Blaine's darkest most secret-iest secret, Wevique (Wes/David/Marque) angst [Noir: A lot of it, if I may add]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**Sometimes, people are on the polar opposite of where you are...**

"Finn! Help me out here!" Kurt called as he poured milk into the fourth and last mug. The McKinley jock popped into the kitchen in the next second, automatically scooping up two mugs into his hands and walking to the living room where Blaine and Therron were.

Finn put the mugs on the coffee table with a smile. "Kurt made these for you guys," he said.

The redhead grinned and mumbled his 'thanks' in reply.

Blaine didn't move, opting to stare at the carpet underneath his feet.

"You're not going to drink yours, Blaine?" Finn asked. No answer came from the soloist. "So can I drink yours then?"

Kurt sauntered into the room, holding two more mugs. He gave one to his stepbrother, who accepted it with a bright 1000-watt smile, and proceeded to sip from his mug.

Still, Blaine didn't react.

"Drink up, Warbler Blaine," Therron suddenly said in a teasing tone. He might've as well poked the soloist with a stick. "Drink up so you can grow _tall_ and big like Finn here!"

The soloist's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the redhead's words as Kurt and Finn tried to stifle their laughter, with the latter barely succeeding. He then murmured something unintelligible.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked, drinking a little from his mug. Blaine mumbled again, a little louder but still incoherent. The countertenor repeated his words, and at last, Blaine finally decided to speak up.

"I don't like warm milk." he muttered. He kept his eyes on the floor and resorted to shuffling his feet every now and then as he continually avoided the gazes of the other three boys. His answer elicited different responses.

Kurt pulled the mug away from his lips, staring at Blaine unbelievingly.

Finn guffawed so hard that he nearly spilled his milk.

Therron almost choked whilst drinking.

The soloist reddened from his neck up to the tip of his ears. "I don't get what's so funny." he retorted.

In between bursts of laughter, Finn blurted out a response. "Dude!" _A deep breath._ "I guess—" _A deep breath._ "—that's why—" _A deep breath._ "—you're so short!" he finally finished. "Oh Grilled Cheesus, my stomach is starting to hurt!" Therron nodded in agreement, clutching his stomach.

Kurt shook his head. "When you were kind of surprised that I drank warm milk Blaine, I didn't think that it was because you _didn't_ drink warm milk."

"Well, I just don't. Are we really having this conversation?" Blaine inquired.

To which Finn and Therron responded to by laughing even louder.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"_It just hurts a lot. Functioning without him is like trying to live without air."_

David tossed and turned on his bed, with Thad looking at him with eyes filled with lachrymose. Never and Thad meant never, had he seen anyone sleep and cry at the same time. This was just another proof that whatever had happened between the interracial twins was something big. Something that could not be resolved by mere apologies or healed by time. No, this was something that needed talk between the parties involved.

Thad closed his book softly. _Things will work out, between you and Green._, he thought, staring at the dozing boy. _You two can't stay mad at each other for long, you never could._

"_It's like having to live without your two legs. I can't go on without either. I don't want to choose between them, knowing that my decision would hurt the other."_

Wes stared at the ceiling, imploring the universe to tell him what to do. He felt so hopeless. He couldn't hurt either of his friends. They were too important to him.

The voice inside his head spoke again, mocking him with insolent words. _Ha! You already hurt them both by just being you! Nice going, peas-for-brains!_

The Asian bit his lip. _I never meant to do that, never. You know that, so just shut the hell up!_, he thought angrily. He would never hurt either of his friends on purpose. But the problem was, he already did, albeit unknowingly. He wanted to blame someone for everything that was happening. He wanted to blame David because the other boy had kept his feelings a secret for so long. He wanted to blame Marque because the redhead had entered the room without knocking first. He wanted to blame himself because he was too oblivious.

But he knew he couldn't, because it was not his, or David's, or Marque's fault.

It was _theirs_.

"_You're just in love with the idea of falling in love!"_

The words of his younger brother from their fight more or less two weeks ago echoed in Marque's mind, taunting him with unforgiving scenarios of failure. The redhead had not moved an inch from where he was almost half an hour ago with hurt making his heart clench in the most painful ways. Ways that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. He could be exaggerating but that was what he felt now, no more, no less.

_Maybe I'm just not meant to experience love_, he thought dejectedly. Things had never worked in his favor. So why the hell had he hoped that it would this time 'round? _For absolutely no reason, no reason at all._

**Sometimes, people are on the polar opposite of where you are...**

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** So, yeah. We finished this in like –looks at watch- an hour and fifteen minutes after we finished typing Chapter 15. We sort of figured out that this pretty much sums up the situation they were all in. With Klairron being in a less tense situation than Wevique.

By the time you read this though, I guess it'll be like, two days [more or less] after Chapter 15 is posted. Though we finished this at the same time as the last chappie. -shrugs-

Reviews make us go dancey-dancey!

**A/N –Blanc:** Noir is awesome. She did this chapter all by herself (mostly) while I made art based on this story. *hugs big sister*

We forgot to input this in chapter 12 but... happy month-birthday-sary to Em and Tee! whee~ Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and all that jazz. We already know that hits are from people repeatedly viewing the fanfic, but 15 000 is still a big number, right? *gives out invisible hugs and puppy!blaines*

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	18. XVII: North Pole

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, concerned!Therron, a plot that twists twistier than a twisted Redvine [What?], nosy!Finn [Noir: It would have been funnier if you replace Finn's name with Rachel's. XP [Blanc: Not really.]], PapaBear!Burt, ze usual cliffhanger

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

After Blaine had revealed his deepest and darkest secret, the three boys did not stop teasing him about it even after half an hour had passed. Once the clock struck eleven, however, the boys decided to that it was time to rest. Kurt and Finn went to their respective rooms, with Blaine and Therron plopping down on the two opposite couches. A few minutes of silence in the household passed, and everything was still except for Blaine and Therron's occasional shuffling.

Therron was biting his lip; his mind on his brother. Something just didn't feel right, and it was killing him inside that he was here when Marque needed him. They were twins, and no matter how surprisingly different they were, they were still two in one. Either one could not function well without the other.

Blaine, on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling, thinking about how he should address the situation to the quite oblivious younger twin. He knew that Therron should be aware that he would not be giving Kurt up anytime soon. The time 'round, he was prepared to fight. The only problem was how he was going to start his '_you-may-be-dating-Kurt-but-I'm-not-giving-up-yet_' speech.

He sighed. Things were never easy.

Pulling out his phone to ask Wes and David for advice (despite how idiotic the idea was), his eyebrows scrunched in confusion when he saw that Thad had texted.

He became even more confused when he read the message.

_Anderson, Green and Rivers are having a bit of... strain in their relationship. Just wanted to give you a heads up. –Thad_

_Wes_ and _David_ were having a relationship problem?

Blaine checked the time it was sent: nearly two hours ago. Knowing his friends, they probably were still awake since sleeping would be hard with all the guilt floating around in their heads. David was sure to be staying with Thad, as he always did when he and Wes fought. Wes usually locked himself up inside his room and played video games all night long, but since he and Marque were… _something_… he might have gone to the redhead for solace.

But then _again_…

Blaine groaned as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. Why was everything so complicated?

"Everything okay there, Blaine?" a voice asked, and Blaine looked up. Therron had his forehead creased with obvious concern, his phone in hand, too.

"Y-yeah," the soloist replied.

"Okay…" the younger boy mumbled, looking torn.

Now was Blaine's turn to look concerned. "How 'bout you?"

Therron shrugged with one shoulder. "There's something wrong with Em and he won't tell me," he answered. "He says that things are great over at Dalton but of course he's lying. He always does when something's bothering him."

The soloist's annoyance with the younger twin melted a little at hearing the other boy's words. There was just something about the obvious concern Therron radiated that reached out to Blaine. "That makes three of them." he said.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine sighed. "Thad texted me. He said that Wes and David are fighting."

Therron's eyes widened. "So that must be why Em's upset…" he muttered to himself, rapidly typing out a message to his brother.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

The redhead looked at the older boy with worried eyes. "Em must be thinking that he's why Wes and David fought. Because… you _know_…" He started making exaggerated hand gestures. Paired with broken sentences, Blaine couldn't understand.

"Actually, I _don't_ know."

"You _know_," Therron repeated, eyes flickering from here to there and voice going low so anyone that might be listening in wouldn't hear. "_David likes Wes._"

Blaine let out an '_aah_'. It had surprised him that the younger twin was not _that_ oblivious. "But what could have caused David and Wes to fight? It just doesn't make sense."

"You two gossip like old ladies." a voice suddenly piped up from somewhere in the darkness, almost making the two boys jump in surprise. Kurt appeared from the basement. He walked towards the recliner and sat down gracefully, crossing his legs.

Blaine reddened. "What are you doing up?" he timidly asked, glaring at his phone as if it had been the cause of every problem the world was currently experiencing.

The countertenor smiled softly, directing it to Blaine. When he looked at Therron, the smile dissolved into a sad one. "Marque texted me."

Therron perked up at the mention of his twin; he sat on the edge of the couch, fingers digging into the arm of it. "What did he say?"

"To not tell you that he texted me, and that he…" Kurt paused, appearing to be contemplating on whether he should be telling this part of Marque's message. "He saw Wes and David… uh… _kiss._"

"What!" the redhead automatically exclaimed, shooting up with a furious expression on his face and earning a stern _shh!_ from the other two boys. He immediately sat down, but the anger from his features didn't disappear. "Wes kissed David? How could he? _Why_ the heck would he do that when he perfectly knew that Em liked him so much? Now Em's most likely brokenhearted and moping around in our dorm room and contemplating on suicide and _I should know_! He did that last year when—"

Blaine clamped a hand over Therron's mouth. "Calm down," the older boy hissed.

Kurt was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you that… Marque _told_ me you would freak out and then ramble…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Why _did_ you tell us when Marque told you not to?" the soloist asked as he sat back down on the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on.

With a sigh, the countertenor replied, "Because he's keeping the hurt to himself when there are people who have the right to know and just want to help him through it."

Therron ran his fingers through his messy hair, making it even messier in the process.

"That is why twins should never _ever_ keep secrets from on another," he muttered, biting his nail. He took a deep breath, then gazed at the other two boys. "What would possess Wes to kiss David?"

The same look of confusion he wore was echoed by Kurt and Blaine.

"We're missing something here." Kurt murmured after a few moments of silence. He tapped his fingernails on the steel arm of the recliner.

The soloist nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wes would never hurt Marque on purpose. He isn't that type of person."

"Are you sure about that?" Therron asked. "I still have the rights to the 'big brother speech'… and I _really_ want to punch Wes square on the nose right now for hurting Emmie."

Kurt swatted him on the shoulder. "Don't say that," he said sternly.

"Maybe it was David that kissed Wes?" Blaine spoke up, twiddling his thumbs as he thought.

The other two perked up at the soloist's words.

He was right.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Finn woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing like crazy under his pillow with messages from ND (probably). He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

The clock at his bedside read '8:17 AM'. Who would be awake this early?

He pulled his phone out and opened the first message (out of many others).

_Don't let them escape. We're coming over. –Mercedes_

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The aroma of bacon and breakfast pancakes wafted into the living room, effectively waking the boys sleeping on the couches. Therron slowly sat up and walked towards the kitchen, not opening his eyes until he'd asked, "Who's c_ooo_king?"

Kurt's chuckle reached Blaine's ears as the soloist followed the redhead to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you two, too," Kurt greeted, turning to look at Blaine and Therron. The two boys gaped at the scene. The countertenor was wearing a frilly, maroon red apron while holding a pan over the stove and a spatula in his hands.

Blaine and Therron seemed stunned to the point of speechlessness. They did not notice Burt and Carole sitting at the table who were watching them with amused expressions.

"Apron?" the redhead suddenly blurted out, staring pointedly at it as he spoke.

Kurt blushed slightly. "Yes. Is there anything wrong?" he asked back, resuming his work.

"Nope, absolutely nothing." Therron replied with a humongous grin on his face.

Blaine nodded vigorously in agreement.

With a small smile he was barely able to hide, the countertenor said, "Your clothes are already dry. They're in the laundry room. Go change out of those pajamas so you can _leave_ right after I feed you."

Therron let out a disappointed sound that made Blaine laugh silently. The older boy hooked his arm through Therron's and pulled him away. "Let's go, kiddo," he mumbled.

As they were about to walk out, Finn bounded down the stairs, cheerfully shouting something that may have been along the lines of 'breakfast' if he had spoken in a coherent manner.

The redhead smiled brightly at the jock. "G'morning Finn!" he greeted. Blaine did too, albeit a bit less energetically.

The two Warblers passed by the dining table and greeted Burt and Carole, too, with Burt raising a critical eyebrow at them (he wanted to scare them even a little; so far, it was only working on Blaine) and Carole beaming sweetly.

Finn tapped Kurt on the shoulder as the countertenor finished cooking.

"Oh, Finn! Good timing," Kurt exclaimed before Finn could insert his own words. "You can help me set the table."

The taller boy complied anyways, deciding to just tell Kurt after eating, and seven minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table.

Burt sat at the head of the table, Carole and Kurt on either side of him. Finn sat beside Carole and Blaine, beside Kurt. Therron was at the opposite end of the table, across Burt.

Breakfast started out pretty peaceful, with Kurt telling his father about Dalton and chatting with Carole about redecorating the house a little. Well, until Burt decided to talk about last night's events.

"So Therron, I heard that you went on a date with my son." he stated conversationally, pointedly gazing at the redhead. His statement caused Kurt to nearly choke on his food, Finn to conspicuously cough, Therron to grin madly and Carole to perk up at hearing her husband's words.

The redhead answered just as nonchalantly. "Yes sir, I did."

"Dad!" Kurt hissed, glaring at his father.

Burt brushed off his son's exclamation and continued to converse with Therron. "Any plans on future dates?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, if Kurt will agree."

"Hmm. Well then. Just be sure that you don't do anything to hurt him, or my shotgun _will_ find you."

Kurt wanted to facepalm himself. "D_aaad_…" he whined, slightly reddening. "Why are you so intent on embarrassing me?"

Therron only smiled. "I assure you sir, I would never dream of hurting your son." he responded.

"Make sure of that." Burt finished, ignoring his son's remarks.

The countertenor could only sigh as the conversation turned into another direction, with Finn asking Blaine if the soloist had played the latest COD game.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"Thanks for the food, dude."

Finn patted Kurt on the back with a large smile plastered on his face. Kurt looked indignant as his stepbrother did so. "First, don't call me 'dude'," he muttered. "And second, you're welcome, Finn."

The smile on Finn's lips widened. "Oh yeah, Kurt?" He remembered, following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"Mercedes is coming over—"

Kurt's face lit up.

"—with the rest of ND."

His face fell into shock and surprise, his eyes flickering from Finn to the other two boys helping clean up. "You told them?" he accused.

The jock shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Finn!" Kurt all but shrieked.

Finn avoided the countertenor's gaze. "And Mercedes said not to let Blaine and Therron escape—I mean—leave yet…" he said casually. "I guess she wants to meet them?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Therron cut in with a bright smile, looking genuinely interested. "Me and Blaine are done. Is there anything else you need help with? If not, we're ready to get kicked out of the house," he added, mock-pouting. "Unless you want us to stay… that is."

"You may go," Kurt answered the same time Finn shouted, "Don't go!"

The younger Hudmel glared daggers at his stepbrother.

"I just don't want Mercedes to cut me!" Finn retorted, hiding behind the redhead.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

"Everything alright in here?" Burt asked, appearing near the doorway.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Carole and I will be going out to do some grocery shopping. Be good boys!" Burt said before going out with Carole saying the almost same thing as she followed her husband out. The door shut and the low rumble of the car was heard.

The four boys stood quiet for a while, all thinking very different things.

Finn: _What time are they coming anyway?_

Kurt: _I'm having a bad feeling about this._

Blaine: _I wonder what Finn and Kurt are talking about._

Therron: _Does that mean we get to stay?_

Pandemonium ensued.

"Finn! What were you thinking? Mercedes is going to want details and I'm pretty sure that the rest are going too!" Kurt shrieked, waving his arms in the air.

The jock shrank at hearing the incredulity at the younger boy's voice. "I'm sorry!"

"What are they talking about?" Blaine asked particularly to no one.

It was Therron who answered. "I have _noo_ idea."

The countertenor was not finished in screaming at his step-brother. "Holy Grilled Cheesus! If I die of embarrassment when they come, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life, Finn Hudson!"

Finn wailed, running towards the living room and hiding behind a pillow. He continually shouted 'I'm sorry!' as Kurt walked to him and continued yelling.

Blaine and Therron, who were still in the kitchen, followed the two and stared at them, agreeing on one thing: They were both confused.

This went on for about eight minutes before the door burst open, revealing Mercedes and the rest of the ND.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** Ha! Beat that world! We just effing finished THREE chapters in less than five days! Once again: HA! So yeah, I hereby announce that we are totally and OFFICIALLY AWESOME! Yeah, OFFICIAL. –smiles smugly-

We are sorry that there is not enough WEVID comfort here, but we ARE getting there so be patient! And as it seems that we have forgotten to point out that this story is BEFORE Regionals. -shrugs- That is all.

Have you guys watched the last episode of GLEE? I know WE did! It was so scream-worthy! Blanc and I were practically screaming our lungs out that we're surprised the police didn't show up on our doorstep asking if there was murder being committed. Haha!

KLAINERS WILL KLAINE! [Y LAST EPISODE NO KLISS? NOOOO!]

**A/N –Blanc:** Uh… yeah. Noir practically just stole the whole speech I had planned in my head. [Noir: That's what you get for letting me go first.]

Uh huh. So, hmm… what am I supposed to say now? Nothing I guess… *shrugs* Okay, well maybe except sorry for the OOC-ness we _might_ have committed.

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	19. XVIII: South Pole

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, too much drama, Wevique angst, really-but-not-really Wevid confrontation, say bye-bye to Marque [for now], epic Thad [so says Noir (Blanc: she just has a crush on his epicness {Noir: Shh! Not too loud!})]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Morning wasn't any better. Wes, David and Marque all woke up as heart-broken as they were the night before, and they knew that it wasn't close to coming better.

Wes opened his eyes as sudden as a blowing breeze. For a while, he lay on his back stunned and mind blank of all the previous day's events. That was until all the memories came crashing back to him, making his breath hitch as he remembered all the hurt he experienced and caused. Tears pricked at his eyes yet he tried his hardest not to let them escape the confines he had set. What had been done had been done. The time for mourning had long been over. What time required now was action.

However, he was torn between whom he should go to first. Would he go find his best-friend-since-God-knows-when or his redhead-sort-of-love-interest? It was a decision that presented him with an ultimatum. Choosing the other would mean that he would be saying that the one he chose would be the one more important to him. The problem at that moment was that he was still confused.

David would be berating himself. The dark-skinned boy was certainly blaming himself for forcing himself on Wes. But, Wes knew that David was human. David could not hold his feelings in check forever; he was human and humans were not perfect. Wes was sure that the other boy needed his comfort right now. Most of all, David needed Wes' words that said he wasn't angry or that he didn't resent the dark-skinned boy for what had happened last night.

Marque would be crying his eyes out. The redhead was such a sensitive boy, a fragile soul bottled inside a body. Wes knew that what he'd done had caused great pain in the younger boy. Marque was delicate and delicate people like him were meant to be taken care of with the highest wariness. Wes was sure that the other boy needed to be reassured, but with what words, he didn't know. He was doubtful on what the right things to say were and he knew that he would have to choose them carefully, lest he be the cause of more heartbreak.

With a heavy sigh, Wes reigned in all of his thoughts and decided to just continue confusing himself later after breakfast. Being this stressed at such an early time would only result in God-knows-what.

He stood up and pulled back the curtains, squinting at the sudden invasion of light.

What he saw made him curse and rush out of the room.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

David groaned as his internal clock screamed at him to get up and out of bed. For once in his high school life, he hated having adjusted to waking up early for class without an alarm. It was a freakin' Saturday, for God's sake.

"Stupid brain clock... stupid class schedule... stupid stupid—"

He cut himself off once he saw Thad sitting across the room in the exact same spot and position he always seemed to see the bookworm in.

"Good to see you awake, Rivers. I was beginning to think that you had succumbed into Death's embrace." Thad greeted, not looking up from the book he was reading.

David's eyebrows rose in confusion and he remembered. Oh. Right.

"Good morning too, Thad..." David said, slowly sitting up.

"May I ask if you have thought of a worthy solution? I know for a fact that you and 'you-know-who' can't live without the other. You two are co-dependent on each other, if I'm not mistaken."

"I can live without Voldemort. It's Wes I can't live without," the dark-skinned boy replied simply.

"You know what I meant and I believe this is no joking matter. You would not have come to my place last night if things were simple and easy to solve."

David pouted and let his face drop into his hands. "Yeah, yeah... whatever," he muttered dejectedly. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Thad, okay? Just leave me alone. I just woke up."

"Sure thing. But I would like to remind you that there is a Warbler meeting on Monday. It is best if you resolve whatever issues you have with Green before then, seeing as you are both on the council with me." This time, Thad cast a glare at David. "Personal matters should be kept personal."

"I wish it was that easy." David answered with a huff, standing up and walking out of the room.

And nearly colliding head-on with a certain Asian senior.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

_Tee, Papa and Mama need us to come along on a short business something-something. I'm going ahead of you. Just let Zac know when you come back to Dalton so he can fetch you. See you then. –Em_

Marque's thumb hovered over the send button for a moment, before pressing it with much unneeded force.

The redhead clicked his tongue as he walked out of his dorm room, a small bag containing his belongings in tow. He didn't know why his parents were asking them to come along on something they certainly didn't care about. Zachary seemed to be the only one out of the five of them (Alix didn't care to the extent that she pretended that the companies their parents owned didn't exist; their youngest sibling was only four, so of course she didn't know-slash-care) that even remotely showed any interest in it.

To be honest, Marque didn't want to go. First, because they'd be gone a whole week because they had to fly to God-knows-where-in-the-world and be away from the friends they'd managed to make. Second, because they'd miss Regionals. Third, because... well...

'_Because you'll miss Wes? Is that it?'_

He shook his head. _'No. That's not it. Why would I miss that—that heartbreaker, anyways?'_

Right on cue, a black SUV pulled up at the front steps of the dormitory just as Marque walked down the last flight of stairs. He inwardly sighed, wishing he didn't _have_ to go. All he wanted to do right now was to curl up into a ball and hide in the darkest part of his dorm room on the third floor.

Marque reached the car and the driver hopped out of the vehicle to open the door for him.

"Thank you," the redhead mumbled with a small smile as he climbed in. The door closed behind him and the boy relaxed in the backseat, thinking of everything and anything not related to the events last night.

The car started, its engine roaring loudly as it rolled down the pathway leading out of campus. Surprisingly, it wasn't loud enough that Marque wouldn't be able to hear the sudden shout of his name. He told the driver to stop as he peered out the dark-tinted window.

Wes. It was Wes shouting his name and running towards the car. Marque muttered a small excuse and jumped out, taking a few steps away from the SUV and looking expectantly at the Asian senior.

"W-where are you... going?" Wes managed to say through his heavy panting as he tried to catch his breath. "You're not leaving Dalton, are you?"

Tears stung the back of Marque's eyes. "My parents are taking me and Therron on a business trip out of the country," he answered. "We won't be back 'til next week"—the redhead now had to put in effort to keep himself from crying—"so we're sorry in advance that we won't be able to come with you guys to Regionals."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Just do your best and win, okay?" he added, trying to pull on a smile that didn't look fake.

"M-Marque... I-I—I'm sorry," Wes said, feeling absolutely helpless. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know I would never do that on purpose, right?"

The redhead nodded once, keeping his head down once he did so. "David really likes you. I only realized that when I saw you two... k-k-k-_kiss_..." A tear slid down his face. "I don't know how I managed to not see that," he added, chuckling humorlessly.

"Marque—"

"Tell me who you really like back. If you say it's David, then so be it. I'm not gonna go all 'I'm the Swan Queen' on him just because you pick him over me. In truth, I don't want you to pick him over me, but…" Marque shrugged. "Tell me so we can put this whole thing behind our backs and move on, because it's hard going to sleep at night when your heart is torn in half, you know."

Wes was dumbfounded. How the heck was he supposed to answer a question like that when he didn't _know_ the answer?

"Mr. Vierge," called the driver, making both boys look. "Please excuse my interruption, but we really must be going now. Your parents' patience has a limit, though it may not seem like it."

Marque bit his lower lip and turned to the driver with a small smile. "Okay. Just a few seconds more, please?"

The elderly man nodded and climbed back in the car.

Turning back to Wes, the redhead let out a heavy breath and he finally allowed his tears to fall. He approached the senior, putting both hands on either shoulder. "I'll see you next week, then. Can't keep Papa and Mama waiting."

Without a second's hesitation, Marque gently pressed his lips to Wes' despite the hammering heart in his chest. He pulled back, red-faced but seemingly happy.

"So… I guess David and I are even now," he started, beginning to walk back to the SUV. "If you must know, I really like you Wes Warbler."

Wes felt tears brimming in his eyes. "I-I—I..."

"Just tell me when you finally find out. E-mail, IM, Skype, Facebook, Twitter, whatever. That's what the internet is for, right?"

Marque opened the car door and waved before disappearing inside.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

David stared at the two from the doorway, having followed Wes when he almost crashed into him.

'_Marque… really—__**really**__ likes Wes, doesn't he?_' he thought as he witnessed the redhead's action. He looked on at Wes as Marque's car pulled out of Dalton with a tense disposition. He felt the world swirling around him, the realization of what he had done the previous night and what he saw just a few moments ago striking him with unprecedented force. He understood what it all meant:

Wes would have to choose between him and the older twin.

The ultimatum hung above their heads, a heavy weight that threatened to befall them at any given time.

Wes watched until the black vehicle was out of sight in silence, just standing there, feet planted to the pavement. He let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to turn, to walk back inside and think over everything. _Everything._

Everything he didn't want to think about, he had to. _Had_ to.

Spinning on his heel, Wes trudged towards the building. He dragged his feet, suddenly feeling like his legs were made of lead.

David tensed when he saw his best friend start to walk back. He had to go back fast—he didn't want the Asian to know that he had seen the whole scenario, especially when Wes and Marque had k_-k-ki_...

He didn't realize he'd started walking until a hand grabbed his wrist. "David."

He bit his lower lip and reluctantly turned, facing his best friend.

Wes was staring at the floor, obviously not wanting to look at the other boy. When David tugged against his grip, the Asian senior forced himself to meet David's eyes because he wasn't sure if he'd get another chance like this.

Nervous met frightened.

"Since when?"

Silence. David hesitated.

"Please," Wes' voice sounded almost like he was pleading. "Please, D-David. Just talk to me."

His strength faltered when the dark-skinned boy didn't reply.

David pulled away from Wes and ran, leaving the other boy with nothing but two words.

"I'm sorry."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** Ha! I am back [Resisting the urge to write 'bitches' here. Haha.]! -dances- My surgery's over so I can help now Blanc write now! Whee! My tummy still hurts though. –pokes then screams- So yeah, recovery is a long way... Lol.

However I'm pretty sure what _you_ guys want to know is when this will stop being a dramatic story. Not soon, I'm afraid. -flails- But we will get there! We promise!

Anywho... Guess what Blanc found? Guess what! -squeals- I'll let her tell you! [Tell 'em sis!]

**A/N –Blanc:** I found our fanfic on a Wevid masterlist. *rolls eyes* Is that such a big deal, sis? I admit that I freaked out when I saw it the first time because it's proof that people really do read it, but… *shrugs* [Noir: It so iiiiiis.]

*growls* *pulls on hair*

I can't think straight with all this thunder distracting me! *headdesk*

Please do forgive me for Marque's rather… _dramatic_ exit. I don't know if it's good or anything… review so I'll know if I ultimately failed or not…? *puppy-dog eyes* Oh, and I have a question… Does anybody actually read those warnings up top? [Noir: Put '**gleeriffic**' in your review if you do!]

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	20. XIX: Threats and Friends

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, New Direction-vention, say bye-bye to Therron [for now], a bit OOC-ness [?], Obvious!Blaine, filler chapter [Noir: I can't think of anything to type! XP{Blanc: You're just too l_aaa_zy.}]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"Cedes!" Kurt exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement from seeing his best friend again from replacing his irritation at Finn. He rushed towards Mercedes, arms splayed and ready to hug.

"Kurt!" Mercedes squealed with equal fervor as she hugged back.

"Oh god, I missed you so much," the countertenor said, letting her and the others in.

The two Warblers standing in the sidelines went unnoticed as the members of New Directions ganged up on Kurt and attacked him with a ferocious group hug, eliciting a few delighted laughs and giggles.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the display of affection he was seeing. Therron, on the other hand, was busy contemplating on whether he wanted to join in on the group hug or not.

It was Rachel who was first to remember what they really came over for.

She pulled away and approached the two boys with a large smile that could only be described as Berry-esque. "Blaine, nice to see you again!" she greeted, catching the others' attention.

"Nice to see you, too, Rachel." the soloist replied with a charming smile on his lips.

Therron, being his normal self, jumped at the chance of a new friend. "Hi!" he said, holding out a hand. The brunette shook the outstretched appendage. "My name's Therron Vierge."

"Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you, Therron."

The rest of the New Directions looked on as the redhead and the diva interacted with one another.

Rachel scrutinized the boy in front of her. "Are you in the Warblers too?" she asked.

Therron nodded happily. "Sure am!"

"Nice catch Hummel." Santana quickly interjected, causing the others to stare at her.

Kurt, red-faced, merely sighed in exasperation. "Ignore her please." he mumbled.

Cue the others swarming in.

"Hi! So does this mean that you're a dolphin too?" Brittany inquired, innocence shining in her eyes.

"I'm not really a dolphin, but I guess I'll say yes since I _love_ dolphins."

Sam eyed the French boy. "Is your hair color normal or did you just dye it?"

Kurt was barely able to hold his bound-to-be hysterical laughter. "Samuel, not _everyone_ puts juice in their hair."

Therron raised an eyebrow at the question, and at Kurt's reply. "I-I think so, unless my brother did while I was sleeping." he answered. "But then again, we have the same hair color… We _are_ twins…"

Santana smirked. "You have a twin?" she purred, her voice low and seductive. "Mind introducing me? Maybe we could—"

"But he said he's a dolphin, Sanny!" Brittany insisted.

When Puck and Artie asked Therron if Therron played videogames while the others talked to Kurt, the redhead's immediate reaction was to hide behind the nearest person (who was Blaine) and reply with a quick 'no'.

"How about dance?" Mike brought up, to which the redhead answered with an awkward laugh and, "I'd break someone's nose if I tried to."

The excitement died down after a few minutes, and soon the whole ND group was relaxing in the living room with the TV on. Nobody was really paying attention to the show playing—it was a Vampire Diaries re-run—since they were all caught up in different conversations.

Therron felt his pants vibrate suddenly and as he excused himself from his chat with Quinn, Tina and Brittany about the countries he'd already gone to, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_Tee, Papa and Mama need us to come along on a short business something-something. I'm going ahead of you. Just let Zac know when you come back to Dalton so he can fetch you. See you then. –Em_

His eyebrows scrunched at the message from his brother, followed by a sigh escaping his lips. "Why now of all times?" he mumbled, getting up to walk towards Kurt.

The redhead tapped the countertenor upon reaching the petite boy. Kurt extracted himself from the conversation he was having with Santana and Puck and turned to look at Therron.

"Hey Kurt. Em just messaged me. I kinda have to go." Therron muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck. "We might be gone for a while."

Kurt gazed at him, torn between telling the redhead farewell and urging the other boy to stay. "I-I…"

The younger twin smiled. He looked around and upon seeing that nobody was paying them much attention, gathered enough courage to lean towards Kurt and give the other boy a peck on the cheek. He pulled away and ran to the door. "I need to go! Say goodbye to your friends for me! It was nice meeting them!" he shouted before going out, leaving a resounding click hovering in the air.

The roar of Therron's car made Kurt jolt out of his surprise of being kissed. It felt… kind of _nice_.

"We saw that, Hummel," Puck chirped from his seat beside Santana, a smirk decorating his face.

Everybody's attention was soon focused on Kurt again, the questions now about his and Therron's relationship. Most of them were quick to assume that they were now boyfriends, but Blaine was quicker in dismissing their guess.

"They're not together!" the curly-haired soloist shouted. Everyone glanced at him, some dubious, some unbelieving. Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other for a second, both agreeing on a single thought: interrogation was necessary.

The two girls eyed Blaine who was flustered, wringing his hands in nervousness. They both zeroed in on the lead Warbler and dragged the unsuspecting boy into the kitchen, with Mercedes saying, "Just a little girl to gay talk. Nothing to be worried about."

As soon as the three were well-hidden in the kitchen, the ND girls stared at Blaine.

"Start explaining, Blaine Warbler." Rachel said. She leaned on Mercedes; both females were exuding some sort of 'you-better-explain-or-you-will-not-get-out-alive' aura.

The other diva looked at the soloist with piercing eyes. "My boy only had eyes for you, Hobbit-boy. And according to what we know, it was reciprocated." she explained. "Mind telling us why he now has a certain French boy all over him?"

The girls' stares, accompanied with the current ambiance, made Blaine gulp in worry. He stumbled on his words. "H-he.. ah—I-I…"

Mercedes and Rachel were unimpressed, and only intensified their gazes on him.

It was Rachel who spoke first. "Kurt, even though he transferred schools, is still one of us and we care about him. This sudden turn of events is unexpected. We just want to know what happened, as it seems that even Mercedes is in the dark about all of this."

"In other words, prep boy, start explaining or I will cut you." Mercedes clarified, shrugging as if the mood was light.

That got Blaine going.

The words left his mouth in a rush as he started to where it all began. He spoke so fast that the two girls frequently had to make him slow down to understand some parts of his story.

"… and he fell in the lake when he saw me. Then we went here and spent the night. And Kurt and I haven't cleared out what happened that night!" the curly-haired boy finished, his chest heaving. He was red from the neck up.

Mercedes and Rachel were holding their stomachs, trying to contain laughter.

"Now _that_ is a story I will never stop laughing at." the brunette breathed, letting out the smallest giggle. The other girl nodded in agreement.

Blaine, on the other hand, stayed silent.

A while passed as did the girls' laughter. The air turned tense once more as Mercedes gazed at the soloist.

"You need to properly confess to Kurt, Blaine." she said, planting a hard stare at the boy.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Mercedes is right. If you don't want Kurt be _Therron_'s boyfriend, you better tell him."

"I-I know." Blaine sighed, crossing his arms. "But how do I find the right moment?"

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** S_oooo_. Blanc tells me that is just a filler chapter [Blanc: It practically is!]. *shrugs* Anywho, I'm just lazy and refused to type anymore and since Blanc is in the same state one way or another, we decided to cut it short.

As meh sis will also say [*points below*], we're really _really_ surprised that so many people reviewed in the last chappie. It really surprised us. 'Cuz you know, we don't get much reviews, so a) Thank you to those who have continually reviewed since the first chappie came out and b) Thank you to those who have reviewed, whether continually or not.

One more thing though, Blanc and I just found out that a lot of people read our AN's. And well, -insert words of surprise and unbelieving faces here-, we're just so happy that people take the time to read them! We love you guys and we really _really_ appreciate that you do!

**A/N –Blanc:** Ten reviews in one day! I can't help but smile [and flail like a speechless Blaine] at all of the reviews we received 'cause you know... we don't really get that much reviews in one day... and even more there's ten, with a capital T and a big zero after the number one. :3 I need more caffeine in my body (in Coke form). c: *headdesk* I need to sleep more...

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

_samisgay:_ Marque has the unusual ability to cry when there's absolutely no reason to, and to _not_ cry when he has every right to it. :D *flails right back* It was _your_ masterlist? It did not cross our minds right away that the maker would be a reader of this fic but it had to be, right? We absolutely flailed [actually, I (Blanc) flailed and squealed and went 'OMFWG'. Noir just grinned like an idiot.] when we found out that you were the one that made it! Thank you so much for putting it there! [Did we get more readers because of that? (We hope we did.)]

WE LOVE YOU TOO! No, seriously.

_zoopee:_ Thanks for reading the craziness we call our author notes! Not a lot of people do and it is heart-warming when people _do_!

_lolasatsuma: _D'aww... Thank y_ouuuuu_. And it's okay. I don't usually let out all of my insanitiness [Well I (Noir) do! What else am I gonna type but that?] in our author notes, practically because I'm too sleepy and occupied to do it.

_chroniclesofnarniagotandsja:_ :3 Don't worry. We're trying to get there. ^^' Oh, and Noir is laying claim to our epic overtly formal third councilWarbler Thaddy.

_justadaydream:_ You read them! Yay! *bows down* You madam, are awesome!

_living-an-illusion: _*sweatbead* I thought you didn't like it. c: Sorry! We're just really dramatic people and well, we just wanted to point out a lot of stuff. Thanks for telling your opinion!

_agleekinfreakingirl: _Aww! Thank you for reading them! We are GLEEful that you think our AN's are funny! [We work hard on those! (Actually, only Noir does. { :P })]

_toloveagain: _Whee! You read the warnings! *gives achievement stickers* Imma going all Figgins! *shudders* Noir is going crazy. (Yes, yes she is.)

_ruby remembrance:_ You called our fanfic 'epic'? Aww! Thank you sooo much! And you read the warnings too! *gives another achievement sticker*

_misa-sama-misa-chan: _Yeah, David can be one heckuva idiot. XD I think some of Wes' own idiocy rubbed off on him. We hope you liked the ND confrontation! Though we put minimum effort in it. [We are lazy right now. Sorry?]

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	21. XX: Disappearing Act

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, absence of certain pair of redhead twins from another continent, David being melodramatic, Kurt being a good friend, certain lack of fluff [Ohmigawd! This is torture!], certain lack of craziness, Nick [yeah, _Nick_]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Monday came and with it came the four boys' first day without the twins.

Something was wrong in the air. The laughter and usual playful bickering was gone—they weren't even speaking with each other.

David avoided Wes like the plague and brushed off the other boy's attempts at making him talk. They needed to talk, but he just couldn't. There was an unexplainable fear that kept him from doing so. Fear of what? Of Wes rejecting him? Of Wes choosing the twin over him?

'_Like I said, unexplainable.'_

Wes was torn between being royally pissed off and worrying sick about his best friend. He profusely wished that David would talk to him because how else could they resolve whatever their problem was? Not by evading him, that was for sure.

'_Why can't he just talk to me?'_

Kurt and Blaine had a less demanding strain in their relationship. In addition, both were too worried about Wes and David to care much about what had happened to them two days ago (though the soloist was still struggling to properly confess to Kurt).

They couldn't be bothered with their own issues for the meantime. How could they when their two best friends, the usually inseparable interracial twins, were in a deeper situation than they were?

_**7:14 am.**_

"Rivers." Thad called out, not looking up from the book he was reading.

The boy he called stopped his actions and turned to gaze at the third councilmember. His hands were paused near his tie, as he was in the middle of fixing his uniform when the other boy caught his attention. "Yeah?"

"It's Monday," Thad continued, not bothering to elaborate.

"Yeah, I know." David muttered in reply, sounding a bit exasperated.

The older boy let out a heavy sigh and tore his eyes from the pages of his book, focusing his stare on David. "It is unlike me to assume, but it seems to me that you have not yet reconciled with Green." he stated, starting to glare at the other Warbler. "_Why_ have you not reconciled with Green yet?"

The question was ignored as David started to absently fill up his bag with books.

Thad let out an infuriated huff. "Remember that you are not the only one hurting here, Rivers. If you cannot reconcile with Green for your sake, do it for his."

"You are so not helping." the dark-skinned boy muttered. "I—I can't do it."

"What was that word that Anderson always messaged Hummel with? Oh right, _courage_." Thad clicked his tongue. "Ring any bells?"

David scowled. "None that I can hear," he answered sarcastically, heaving the satchel over his shoulder. He faced the other boy. "It's not as _easy_ as you think, _Thaddeus_."

"I never said it was." Thad caught David's shoulder. "You can't walk on one leg, David. You need Wes, just as he needs you."

David tensed when he heard his and Wes' _actual _names come out of Thad's mouth. Not once had Thad called either of them by their first names—he'd always stuck with their surnames, since they 'weren't all that close' (as Thad put it, although they'd been 'friends' since freshman year). This meant one thing: Thad was going senile. Or, you know, he really, _really_ cared.

Pfft. Yeah right.

"I can't do it because he likes somebody else," David mumbled softly, though loud enough that Thad was barely able to make out the sentence.

He shrugged off the other boy's hand, walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria without as much as a backwards glance or another word.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"This can't go on for much longer, Wesley," Kurt reprimanded, hands slamming down dramatically on the table to emphasize his point.

Sitting down opposite the countertenor was the previously mentioned Asian boy, looking absolutely like a guilty little kid being scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner. He was twiddling his thumbs, unable to form any words to answer with. Speechless.

Blaine stared at his best friend with concern. "You look like a wreck, Wes. You look like I did when Joshua bailed on me a year ago," he commented.

Wes' ears brightened with the color red. "I resent that!" he said indignantly, because _no way_ on earth would he look like a hurt love-struck puppy that had just been kicked in the stomach by their… Oh. Yeah, he did.

He scowled softly, as if his heart wasn't in it. "What do you want _me_ to do? I've been trying for two _fucking_ days to get him to talk to me, and he won't." He looked up to gaze at the other two boys, whispering his words. "He won't talk to me. I don't know what to do now."

The countertenor inwardly gaped at the complete and utter lachrymose he saw in the older boy's eyes. And at once he understood that this whole fiasco had taken its toll on Wes, turning the senior into a heartsick little boy. It hurt him to watch his friend this way.

Blaine tapped his shoulder and silently pointed in the opposite direction. The younger boy pursed his lips as soon as he saw who the soloist was pointing at, and was thankful that Wes had his back to the newcomer.

It was David who entered the cafeteria, bag in tow and expression dark. He did not see the other three boys and continued to sit down three tables away.

Kurt leaned to Blaine. "Keep Wes busy, I'll talk to David." At the curly haired boy's nod, he excused himself and walked towards David. He sat down opposite the senior, surprising the older boy.

"Good morning David." He greeted amiably. David mumbled the same greeting but quickly turned his attention to the black coffee in front of him.

The countertenor frowned. It was obvious that the dark-skinned boy was _not_ willing to talk to him about the whole situation they were in, so he tried a different approach.

"Why won't you talk to Wes?"

He noticed the older boy's wince at the overly repeated question. No response.

"He's hurting a lot you know."

Nadda. Just another wince.

"He doesn't know what to do anymore."

Another flinch.

Kurt sighed, understanding that he wasn't getting answers anytime soon. "Fine David. Keep your pride and lose your best friend. If that's what you want, then continue with what you're doing." he said bluntly and stood up.

"That's not what I want." David suddenly muttered.

Kurt gazed at the senior before sitting back down. "Doesn't seem like it."

The senior smoothed down some imaginary creases in his blazer and cleared his throat, looking unbelievably jittery and jumpy. He kept his eyes plastered to the coffee cup as he replied, "I-I'm… _scared_, Kurt."

The confession coming out from David's lips shocked the countertenor into a short silence. As soon as he gathered his senses though, five simple words escaped him in a barely audible whisper.

"What are you afraid of?"

Confusion, hurt, doubt and uncertainty flashed through the senior's eyes. His heart throbbed, unable to keep up with the whirling emotions in him.

Kurt saw the conflict of emotions in the older boy and saw David's right hand clench and tremble. He scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "David," he finally said after a while, "Let's go to the library. I need to return some books."

David looked up at the countertenor with foggy eyes and nodded.

Blaine saw Kurt and David leave the cafeteria together. He raised a triangular eyebrow, puzzlement marring his features. With a mental shrug, the soloist decided to talk to Wes about the matter at hand while he waited for the other two to come back.

"You really _do_ look like I did last year," he mumbled, a small smile threatening to break out on his face.

Wes' lips twitched, and Blaine instantly knew that the other boy was fighting back a smile, too. How he could smile in a situation like this was… surprising. Blaine didn't actually think that Wes would react in any way—he thought the Asian would just keep staring at his hands and ignore any and all attempts to get him to talk.

With a shaky breath, the senior chuckled silently. "I know," he replied, gulping. He slumped against the table and sighed heavily. "Why can't anything be easy?"

"You haven't told us everything… have you?" Blaine asked, cautiously poking the top of Wes' head twice.

Wes' shoulders moved; Blaine assumed that he had tried to shrug.

The older boy stayed like that for a while, so Blaine realized that he wouldn't be able to wheedle out any information. He decided to just strike up a conversation that wasn't related to David one way or another with Wes, which proved difficult. Almost everything found a way to connect with David and soon, the soloist found himself giving up.

They ended up talking about his and Therron's overnight at Kurt's house, much to Blaine's relief.

Kurt and David didn't come back.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The two boys entered the library, nodding silently to the librarian on their way to a far-off table.

As soon as they sat down, with Kurt sitting beside David, the countertenor gave the older boy a pat on the hand. It was a silent encouragement sent through a simple touch. "You can tell me, you know." he murmured.

The dark-skinned boy heaved a sigh. He stared at his hands, unsure of what to do. '_Should I tell Kurt? He's trustworthy and all, but should I?'_

"_What are you afraid of?_"

The countertenor's question echoed in David's mind.

Dropping his head into his hands, the senior gulped. "I don't want him to pick _him_ over me," he mumbled.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at the way David emphasized the second 'him'. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to mind. Did he mean Marque…?

"I think I may love him." David said, so softly that the younger boy almost couldn't hear his words. "I was so confused at first. I didn't understand what I was feeling for him. And by the time I did, it—it was too late."

The countertenor felt his eyes widen. The older boy sounded so heart-broken, like someone who had just lost all chances at love.

"He likes Marque, and Marque likes him back. But I—I don't want to give up." He let out a shuddering sigh. "I was so _so_ ready to fight for him, but I ruined all my chances when I k—kissed him. I'm scared that he's angry at me." He suddenly started to tremble, and Kurt realized that the senior was _crying._

Kurt patted the older boy's back reassuringly. "You know, Wes isn't mad at you." he murmured. "On the contrary, he's worried sick about you."

David lifted his head and stared at the junior, his cheeks tear-stained. He had this unbelieving look in his eyes even though he wanted nothing more than to believe in the other boy's words.

"He is?" he asked, sounding very much like a child.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, that's why you should talk this out with him."

"What will I tell him then? He already knows that I like him." A forced chuckle. "Like what I did wasn't proof enough."

The countertenor became speechless. What indeed. "I don't know." he admitted. "But you can't keep avoiding him forever."

Silence.

Kurt sighed and brought out his phone, checking the time. It was thirteen minutes to eight. "Come on David. Let's get to class." He stood up and beckoned to the senior.

David breathed deeply, copying the younger boy's actions.

He knew that Kurt was right, but that didn't help the fact that he was still afraid.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt had reached first period. The porcelain boy was distracted, that much he could tell. Kurt took his seat beside the soloist and sighed. Blaine took this as unusual, but waited for the lights to promptly dim—they were watching the old version of Romeo and Juliet for Literature—before nudging the junior.

"Hey, how's David?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "He is completely _not_ fine. He thinks that Wes is angry at him."

"Well, he isn't."

"I know that. I mentioned it to him and frankly, he looked torn between convinced and skeptical."

In the slight darkness, Blaine saw the thoughtful look the countertenor was wearing. He let out a soft, strained laugh. "You know, I feel like we're in a drama series. This kind of stuff usually happens in television." he joked.

Kurt didn't respond quickly, biting his lip instead. It took him a while to answer, with a question. "They aren't the only ones who have a problem, you know."

The soloist's triangular eyebrow furrowed in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Friday night? Boat ride in a lake? Ring any bells?"

Blaine suddenly blushed from the neck up at remembering his spontaneous confession. "I—I…"

"I just want to know if what you said was true." Kurt asked, shrugging. He was trying to keep a cool façade but was epically failing as he felt blood rush up to his cheeks.

The lead Warbler took a deep breath and stared right at the junior. "Yes. It was. Every word of it."

There was a brief silence between them with nothing but the crackly audio floating in the air, until Kurt decided to break it. He gazed back at the soloist. "If it was true, then why did you wait that long to tell me?" he whispered. "Why did you have to tell me now that I'm starting to like another?"

"I guess… I was just too scared." Blaine answered. "I told you before; I didn't want to screw anything up."

The countertenor looked away and started to watch the movie. "Then what do you expect me to do about this whole situation? Choose between you and Therron?"

"I'm not expecting you to do anything, actually. I can't force you to pick between us." Blaine admitted, also turning his attention to the movie. "But one thing is for sure, I'm not letting you go easily."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The tension in the air was thick, and Nick found it suffocating. It really didn't help that he was seated in between the two people causing said atmosphere change.

The brunette fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He was sure that he'd be able to cut the tension with a pair of old rusty scissors. Cautiously—and very, _very_ nervously—glancing at either boy from the corner of his eye, Nick wondered what could have happened that would cause _Wes_ and _David_ to have a fight this bad.

Focusing all of his attention on the discussion upfront, Nick soon found peace.

That was until a finger poked his left arm and a small folded piece of paper was pushed towards him, along with the words 'pass it to David'.

He fretfully picked up the note with his index finger and thumb as if it was tainted or something and dropped it on top of David's notebook. He avoided the other boy's surprised look, staring straight in front.

From the corner of his eye, he saw David eye the piece of paper with a distraught expression then very _very_ hesitantly open it. The dark-skinned boy pursed his lips at reading the written message.

'_What could Wes have written?'_ Nick thought. He grew more curious when he noticed David hold the paper as if he was about to crumple it but decided against the action at the last minute.

David picked up a pen, scrawling a reply before handing the note back to Nick, along with the words 'pass it to Wes'.

The brunette internally sighed and quickly dropped the piece of paper on Wes' book. He really hoped that the two would stop before the teacher noticed them.

After a minute or two, Wes passed the note back.

And then David passed it back once he wrote down a reply.

This time, Nick tried to see what they were possibly talking about.

'…_make me. It's already hard as it is.'_ What he was able to read was written in Wes' almost ineligible scrawl.

Then it was passed back again, but once Nick was asked to pass it back _again_, their teacher chose that moment to face the class. Mr. Reynolds' eyes narrowed at Nick, obviously infuriated that someone dared to pass notes in his class.

_Oh shit_.

"Mr. Jackson, would you do mind letting us in on what must be a very interesting conversation?" the teacher asked in a tone that practically told Nick of how he was going to die. "Come on now, don't be shy. Right here, up front. I'm sure the rest of the class wants to know what you've been talking about with Mr. Green and Mr. Rivers."

With trembling knees, Nick stood up. What now?

'_One foot in front of the other,'_ he reminded himself. _'You're going to live, assuming that Wes and David don't kill you when detention fails to serve its purpose.'_

Just as he reached the teacher's table, the bell rang. He silently thanked the bell gods for coming to his rescue. Automatically shoving the note in his pocket, Nick rushed to grab his bag and leave the room, almost practically running to the safety of his next class.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Wes and David gawked as Nick practically flew out the door… carrying their note with him.

'_Oh shit.'_

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** So, uhm hi? I guess I have nothing much to say. *shrugs* Except that we don't actually know anything about how the curriculum works in the US. Practically because we're Filipinas. Yeah. So we're just guessing bigtime. Forgive us if we completely screw up in that department.

*snores* I'm so sleepy that I'm actually succeeding in singing myself to sleep. :)

As usual, review review. Lest Kurt will end up with Wes, haha. I wonder how people would react if that happened.

**A/N –Blanc:** Wow. For once, Noir doesn't what to say. [Noir: *whines* It's 1 am here and I'm sleepy AND hungry! [Of course you are!]] I don't know what to say, too, but that's nothing new. Wow. That rhymes! :D Awesome.

We are on a roll! In less than a week (I think), we've conjured three chapters! That is awes_ooooo_me. And sleep is awesome, too. _Awe_some. Haha.

We're like Tinkerbell. We need reviews to live. *puppy-dog pout*

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	22. XXI: Knowledge, Flirtation

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, Blaine being the big dopey romantic he is, the word 'sex' appearing, twice [Oh noes! Cover your ears! Uhm, eyes?], a _very_ brief mention of ze Wevid drama (*points down* doesn't count), very _very_ crazy authoress' note [Noir: Blanc won't let me go crazy on hers! That is so mean! *bawls* (Blanc: Noir misspelled her name like, _twice_.)]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"Hey Thad," Nick greeted as he sat down beside his lab partner. The other boy had his head in a book and only nodded to the brunette as a response.

Nick internally sighed. _'Why isn't anyone in a happy mood today? But then again, that's how Thad usually is,'_ he thought, setting his bag down at his side.

Second period soon started, with their professor instructing them to work in pairs. Their lesson today comprised of combining certain chemicals and finding the results.

"I'll do the mixing and you write the results on the lab sheet." Thad said, sliding the paper to Nick before grabbing two test tubes.

The brunette shrugged and plunged his hand in his pocket, trying to find his pen. What his fingers reached, however, was a piece of crumpled paper. He froze at remembering the whole debacle earlier.

"Jackson, is there anything wrong?" the councilmember asked at seeing the other boy tense up considerably.

Nick almost broke his neck at shaking his head so forcefully. He immediately took his hand out of his pocket, making the wrinkled note fall out and hit the ground.

It wasn't long before Thad noticed the piece of paper. He set the test tubes down and picked it up, looking at Nick with surprised eyes. "I never expected you to be one to litter," he mumbled. Despite the other boy's incredulous stare that obviously screamed '_don't open it if you value your life_', Thad smoothed out the note on his desk.

He was silent for a moment as he read, but soon found his voice. "Nick," he started. "Where did you get this?" He gazed calmly at the other boy, though one of his eyebrows was twitching uncontrollably.

"Uhm..." the brunette stuttered. His eyes were like headlights popping out of his skull. "I—ah..."

Thad clicked his tongue. "What's the matter Jackson? Cat got your tongue?" he teased, then continued, "Based on the handwriting, I would say that Green and Rivers were the ones conversing in this note."

"How would you know?" Nick suddenly blurted out.

The councilmember rolled his eyes. "Rivers writes the minutes of the Warbler's meeting. Of course, I would be familiar with his handwriting." His stare intensified. "Now once again I ask; _where_ did you get this?"

Nick gulped. "First period. I sat in between Wes and David, then they started passing notes, then Mr. Reynolds caught them—us—me—the bell rang so I must have shoved it into my pocket when I left the room in a hurry."

Suddenly, he found himself confused at the _worry_ in Thad's eyes. "Why? What's wrong? What's it say?" he asked, mirroring the look of concern on Thad's face.

For a moment, Thad contemplated on whether he should tell the other boy or not. Wes and David would most likely not take lightly to their relationship problem being broadcast like news, but having someone else know about it might help… An internal sigh. He would not.

He crumpled the piece of paper and pocketed it, re-focusing his attention to their work. "It's nothing." He knew that he didn't fully convince Nick, but knowing the other boy very well, the brunette would most likely try to forget it.

Their class ended without any more spare thought about the note… except on Thad's part that is.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

It was unusual to see Blaine Anderson not paying close attention to the discussion before him, well before Kurt had transferred to Dalton. It was unthinkable for a Dalton student to act in that fashion, more so when that said student was still garnering high grades.

'_What should I sing to Kurt?' _he thought. The soloist had planned on serenading the junior in their next Warbler's meeting—he was not kidding when he said that he wasn't letting Kurt go easily. Thus he had been thinking of ways on how to win the other boy's heart. Upon hours of pondering [which were only a mere two hours], he had decided that a song dedication was the way to go.

He had gone through at least a hundred songs in his head but he still hadn't thought of anything. He sighed. This task was proving to be difficult.

Half an hour passed and Blaine still hadn't thought of a good song. He was about to go crazy when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Now he usually wasn't one to check his phone in class but now wasn't a usual time.

He took it out, hiding it under his table. It was from an unknown number. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in puzzlement, wondering who the mysterious texter was. He tapped his phone until the message became displayed.

'_Good morning to the world and to our four friends in the US! Things are quite boring here in the Eastern hemisphere. Hope you guys are having a much better time than us. Don't miss us too much! –M&T_

_PS. How are Wes and David? Tell Wes I said hi. Me, as in Marque. Therron says tell Kurt he said hi, too. And, uh… scratch that. Say hi to all the others for us. There. That's much more shorter, isn't it Tee?'_

Blaine wasn't sure whether to grin or frown at hearing from the twins. Hearing from Marque, sure, but from the other twin? Not so much.

Then an idea struck him.

'_Hey Marque. Know any good love songs? –Blaine_

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Kurt hid a smile as he read the twin's message. He was sort of glad that they weren't around to witness all the drama but was also let down. Things were less—how do you phrase this—exciting without the energetic redheads.

Home Economics was less hilarious without Therron. There weren't the usual quips from the younger twin, and the countertenor missed that.

He pressed the buttons of the food processor distractedly. Thinking about the twins made him remember all the drama that was going on. David was still ignoring Wes, causing the Asian to be gloomy most of the time. Blaine was true to his word, the soloist was doing his best to woo Kurt, and the junior was wondering if this counted as cheating.

'_Well Therron and I aren't together… yet anyway. So I guess it isn't like that.'_ His thoughts were swirling in his head, meshing with one another until Kurt was convinced he was _thisclose_ to going crazy.

A month ago, if Blaine had acted the way he was now, the countertenor was sure to immediately fall in the soloist's arms. At the present situation however, Kurt didn't know how to respond. Before the twins had arrived, he had set his heart on slowly letting the curly-haired boy go. He thought that Blaine would never like him back so getting over the older boy at that moment seemed to be proper. Then the twins arrived, with the younger of the redheads liking him. Kurt then began to see little things that may have meant that Blaine actually had feelings for him but he dismissed them, assuming that the senior was being his usual self: unknowingly flirty.

He realized that he was starting to like Therron back, causing him to go out with the younger twin. But at the time of the romantic boat ride [and almost the time for his first _real_ kiss], Blaine had confessed due to the spur of the moment.

Kurt wasn't sure how to make of the situation. Now that the twins had momentarily left the country, the soloist was taking his chance at wooing him. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Ever since the talk in first period, Blaine kept appearing at the door when the countertenor's class was over and escorted him to his next period. Not to mention that the lead Warbler kept on dropping compliments and helping him with his books.

"Mr. Freeman said to grind the vegetables, Kurt. Not to turn them into pulp," a voice commented, snapping the junior from his reverie. He looked up and saw Eric, a tall blonde who he was in a few other classes with. Though not a Warbler, Eric was Kurt's kind-of close friend. Kind of?

"Oh…" Kurt mumbled, sighing and scraping the vegetables out of the food processor. "Sorry. I was preoccupied."

Eric raised one of his eyebrows. "With what? A certain hyperactive over-the-top French redhead-who-looks-suspiciously-like-the-reincarnate-of-a-Weasley-twin? Or a certain fun-sized Warbler with _dreamy_ hobbit hair?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other boy's words. He opted not to answer and washed some of the utensils he used instead.

"Ah, speechless I see," the blond teased. "I vote for both. News is you went out with option A _but_—!" he paused dramatically. "—Option B, from what I have observed-slash-heard, has been escorting you to and from _every_ class. O_oooh_, this should be on the headlines: Redhead versus Helmethair! The Ultimate Showdown for Kurt Hummel's Heart!"

"You make it sound as if the paparazzi are stalking me," the countertenor retorted, flashing an irritated glare at the other boy.

Out of the blue, Mr. Freeman called him. Kurt poked his head out of his booth and was surprised when a walking bouquet appeared in front and center of the room.

Wait—_what_?

The countertenor could only gawk in astonishment as a head popped out of one side. He immediately recognized who the owner of the bleached blonde hair was.

"Jeff?" he asked incredulously, "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed up as a walking shrub?"

The Warbler grinned. "I came to make an important delivery/announcement from Mr. Dapper McDapperson aka Blaine Anderson," he declared loudly, catching the attention of all the boys in the room. He cleared his throat theatrically as he unfolded a note that he started to read, "Mr. Dapper McDapperson aka Blaine Anderson would like you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to accept this extremely heavy bouquet of yellow marigolds and red tulips as a sign of his undying love for you. He would also like to make gay babies with you, in short he is offering you on hot ga—oh wait."

A variety of reactions were displayed on the faces of the other boys. Some of them were laughing; some of them looked disgusted while some just seemed bored.

Jeff fished out his phone while carefully balancing the flowers in his one hand. "It's from said Dapperpants! He says 'Jeff, I know what you are planning to do. Do not say anything even remotely near the lines of hot gay sex or making gay babies. Or God so help me, I _will_ tell everyone that you actually _do_ bleach you hai—'damn it." He pouted and pocketed his phone, pulling out another note.

"'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he started, the note seeming to contain the _real_ words Blaine wanted him to say. "Hi."

Jeff cocked his head to the side in confusion. "That's it? That's as romantic as a piece of paper." He shrugged. "What I improvised was oh so much better."

Kurt was still gaping in disbelief at what he had heard. He was red to the tip of his ears as Eric, who was standing beside him, was trying to stifle guffaws and failing miserably.

The Warbler in front let his gaze wander. "So where is Mr. Hummel? Like I said, this bouquet is extremely heavy." he said.

The countertenor went up in front and took the flowers, glaring at Jeff with his best bitch face. The blonde was unperturbed by this as he waved goodbye and exited the room with a skip in his step.

_I am going to murder him_, Kurt thought while he went back. _Or not_, he decided as he gazed at the marigolds and tulips. The bouquet was beautiful after all.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The porcelain boy didn't think that the flowers were the end of Blaine's attempts at wooing him [even thought he had berated the soloist when the other boy picked him up after Home Economics]. He was right of course, as was proven by that day's Warbler meeting.

"Dearest council members, I would like to perform a song, if you allow me." Blaine announced, bounding right out of his seat when Thad asked if there were matters they would like to address before starting the vote for their set list.

Thad contemplated for a moment, glancing at Wes and David who were on either side of him. They obviously hadn't made up yet and the third council member knew they wouldn't get anything done at this rate. He sighed. "Go ahead, Warbler Blaine."

The soloist grinned widely as he pulled out his iPod. "I will be singing 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy—" His song choice earned a few snickers and amused grins from some Warblers but what he said next shocked [not really] them. "—dedicated to none other than Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Cue whooping and catcalls.

_You just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'_

_On my little heartstrings_

Kurt reddened right up to very roots of his hair when he caught Blaine's eye and the soloist winked at him.

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

_Oh it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

At that line, most of the boys burst into hysteric giggles. Did Blaine really have an inner tween inside of him? Yes. Yes, he did.

_Don't know just how you do it_

_But you got me real good_

_Hook, line and sinker_

_Like I knew you could_

The countertenor leaned his forehead against his hand, shaking his head as if it would actually make Blaine stop. This was too embarrassing, even for Blaine's standards, considering he even had any anymore. And besides, he never recalled ever doing anything swoon-worthy with Blaine. Kurt was always usually the one swooning.

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy, I wish you would_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile_

That high note somehow only made Kurt's head ache. Blaine's antics were starting to get on his nerves, although he felt rather happy that Blaine was doing this for _him_.

_Every time I see your face_

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

Blaine practically dove for the empty seat beside Kurt to rest his head on the taller boy's shoulder and make googly eyes at him. He only earned a roll of the eyes and an attempt to brush him off, an incoming smile betraying Kurt's supposed '_I-am-really-_really _-pissed-off_' expression.

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

He sprung up from the couch to his feet, standing ramrod straight with his hands over his chest.

'_Cause my heart is yours_

_To have and hold already_

He made a motion of offering his heart to Kurt, a charming smile on his lips.

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away?_

Kurt, however he tried to look unimpressed, really couldn't help but smile at Blaine. This was seriously too sweet.

_I think he might be close to perfect_

'_Cause you know what I mean_

_He's got a face straight out_

_Of a magazine_

Seemingly pulling out a Vogue magazine from nowhere, Blaine compared the person on the cover to Kurt, who was busy covering up his laughter with coughs. The soloist flipped the magazine with a feigned surprised expression so that the cover was facing the other boy—the person on it was _Kurt_, most likely photoshopped but still looking official.

_Gotta pinch myself_

_To prove he ain't a dream_

He threw the magazine in a random direction—it barely missed Thad's head by an inch—and then proceeded to pinch the person closest to him—*cough*Jeff*cough*—on the nose.

_I can't help myself_

_Now my secret's out_

_I can't help but smile_

David watched Blaine's insane performance with the blankest expression he could manage, looking absolutely bored to death. He gulped down the imaginary rock that lodged itself in his throat at the line '_now my secret's out_', glancing at Wes without thinking. Their eyes met for a split-second before they looked away, flustered and embarrassed.

They _seriously_ had to fix this problem they had.

_I wish you were mine_

_All mine_

_I wish you were mine_

_All mine_

_I wish you were mine_

_All mine_

_I wish you were mine_

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, hoping that the younger boy would take it. He didn't—well, at least for the first few seconds he didn't. They didn't really know who started it—maybe it was Trent or Flint?—but the others were chanting, "Just get a room. Just get a room."

The countertenor looked around the room at the other Warblers, a betrayed expression on his face. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?

Ever so reluctantly, Kurt reached out to Blaine just as the song ended, causing everyone in the room (except the council, of course—they just clapped politely) to erupt into cheers as if they had just won Nationals.

The soloist hoisted him up to his feet. "So," he started, an arm snaking around Kurt's waist. "How'd you like it?"

To say that the porcelain boy was embarrassed-slash-ecstatic was an understatement; he was actually red as an overripe tomato and euphoric at the older boy's actions. He opened his mouth to reply when all of a sudden, his pants started to vibrate. Kurt pulled out his phone, the smile on his face suddenly dropping and getting wider at the same time.

_Hey Kurt! I just wanted to say that I miss you so so much and I can't wait to come back! I hope you like chocolates, Belgian truffles specifically. :) –Tee_

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice drifted into the countertenor's ear, making him look up and lose the smile on his face altogether. "Oh my god… I-I'm so _sorry_, Blaine… I—"

He never got to finish his sentence as he ran out of the room, looking absolutely guilty.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** Whee! *snores* Whee! *snores* Whee! Haha, I'm just very sleepy right now. –insert goofy grin here- This chappie is fluffier than the last six to make up for the drama overload.*nods* Yep totally fluffy. Blanc said I should just ramble since I can't think of anything logical to say. So here it goes:

While writing this chappie, Blanc and I got into two fights maybe? Because one: I'm actually half-ditzy [Yeah, I know, surprising.] and two: Blanc is bi-polar. *shrugs* But we didn't talk for like five minutes and then we forgot it. XP Ah, the power of Klaine and fanfiction [And the fact that we can't write this fic without each other. I wuvwuv you Blanc! (Blanc: *pretends to gag* Yeah. Whatever.)].

Oh yeah, we're really surprised that more people have started reviewing and that really touches us. [Blanc: You guys _move_ us! No, really! NO I AM NOT SHOUTING BECAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW. Really.] *sighs* She has _got_ to stop abusing the Caps Lock button, poor button. [Blanc: MURDER. AND I WASN'T ABUSING MR. CAPS LOCK. I WAS ABUSING MR. (UP BUTTON) SHIFT. :P] Fine then the Shift button! Sheesh!

[Blanc: Coffee. I hate it. That's right. Come at me, brotha!]

*breathes deeply* I'm sorry for Blanc's craziness appearing in MY A/N. [Blanc: She tried stopping me from typing this! What a _horrible_ sister! *looks away, offended*] *rolls eyes* Yeah, I am such a horrible sister. I don't cook for you and I certainly haven't taken care of you ever since you were effin' born! *huffs*

This is pure insanity. I am ending this A/N right now. [Yeah! That's right! XD] [Blanc: I like ducks.]

**A/N –Blanc:** About the note, what Nick read in the last chapter was actually written by David. He just thought it was Wes that wrote it. :D Noir's nagging me to just change chap20 or just say that it was a typo but meh. This is _my_ author's note, dammit! c: In truth, I'm actually too lazy to change it. *shrugs* [Noir: Lazyass. :p I can't believe we're related.] Pfft. As if you aren't as lazy as I am.

:D It appears that I only type logical stuff in my own A/N and go all coco loco in Noir's. Awesome, if I may say so myself. Oh yeah, guys, about the note again… y'all gonna find out what's on it soon.

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	23. A Note

_Talk to me :(_

**_Please don't make me. It's already hard as it is._**

_Then why not make this easier by talking to me?_

**_There's nothing to talk about._**

_How about why you kept your feelings for so long without telling me? We're best friends, WISEASS._

...

**_Wouldn't you have freaked out if I told you? I wanted to keep our friendship, Wesley._**


	24. XXII: Thad is in a Rage

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, kickedpuppy!Blaine, Pavarotti!, THAD IS IN A RAGE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!, Wes and David finally sort things out [Ohmigawd! Finally! (Not really. c: )]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

There was complete and utter silence as the doors shut with a resounding click. Blaine was rooted to the same spot that Kurt had left him in, with the Warblers alternating between looking at him and at the doors.

It was Thad who decided to break the awkward stillness. "It seems that we will have to decide our set list without Warbler Kurt." He sighed. "Warbler Blaine, take your seat so that we may begin."

The lead soloist was still stunned as he sat down beside Nick on the couch, his mind doing back flips and cartwheels. "What did I do wrong?" he whispered to the other boy.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. He was fine before he took out his phone," he answered, pursing his lips.

Blaine mentally winced. He may not have seen the whole message but he saw who the sender was.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"I don't know what to do Pav. I mean I love that Blaine is actively pursuing me right now. It's really hard not to respond i.e to swoon and—"

'Chirp.'

"I know I shouldn't but Therron and I aren't together. I'm not practically cheating o—"

'Chirp chirp.'

"But—but..."

"Chirp."

"Okay, fine you're right. What do _you_ think I should do?"

Pavarotti didn't make a sound this time, opting to preen his feathers. Kurt looked at the bird and frowned. "Gee, thanks Pav. That was a _lot_ of help."

'Chirp!'

The countertenor rolled his eyes. Here he was, in his room, going crazy over his crazy love-life and apparently, talking to his pet bird. Things were just plain _peachy_.

Sinking his head into his hands, Kurt's grip around his phone tightened.

What was he supposed to do now?

He contemplated on calling Mercedes—his best friend would surely know what to do. Sighing, he dialed her number. A few seconds passed before she picked up.

"_Hey boo. What's up?_" she greeted.

"'Cedes! I'm so glad you picked up." He sighed again. "Things are going on a rollercoaster ride here."

"_Tell me everything then! And don't leave out any deets."_

It took quite a while for Kurt to narrate everything. Mercedes had listened closely, interrupting now and again to react accordingly.

"_Sounds like you have a real problem on your hands there, white boy."_ she giggled.

The countertenor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. So what do you think I should do?"

"_Simple. Pick the one you like more."_

"I—uhm..."

"_Having trouble picking?_"

"Absolutely! It's all so confusing, 'Cedes!"

"_Well the answer's easy. You have to know who matters to you more. You can't __**not**__pick between them. It ain't right stringing them along."_

"I know, I know! But the problem is I don't know who matters to me more."

"_You've got trouble in paradise then!_" Mercedes laughed softly. "_It's weird how you used to have no one after you to having __**two**__._"

Kurt then changed the topic, eager to escape his own troubles for just a little while. He caught up with the latest ND gossip and found out that they were having lessons about being 'sexy'. He almost chuckled, glad that he wasn't there. As grown up as he was, he was still shy about talking about such things.

Their chat went on for about an hour, before Mercedes told him that she had to go. Even she had homework to do [Kurt was currently trying to escape his]. They said their goodbyes and it wasn't long before the countertenor was once again dealing with the deafening silence around him.

He glanced at the clock, realizing that it was twenty-three minutes before the Warbler's meeting ended. He sighed and got up, deciding to change clothes before having to deal with his actions earlier.

He managed to change into a pair of silk pajamas. Then he settled on changing Pavarotti's food and water, all the while talking to the bird.

"Oh Pav. Why is everything so difficult lately? The professors have been giving out truckloads of homework, and Regionals is this week. Practice would be getting more intense." he complained, gently petting the bird's feathers. "Plus, there's my crazy love life."

"Chirp!"

Kurt stared at his pet with amusement, chuckling softly. "I know… I didn't even realize I had one!"

"Chirp chirp?" Pavarotti cocked his head slightly as if asking a question.

The junior smiled and shook his head. "I don't speak bird that well, Pav." he answered, then started to whistle, with Pavarotti replying in a series of croons and chirps.

He was rather preoccupied that he didn't notice Blaine come in, looking quite dismayed if one may add. It wasn't until the door shut that the countertenor's attention was suddenly diverted. As soon as he saw the soloist, he froze and turned into an adorable shade of red.

"B-Blaine! I didn't notice you come in." he mumbled, turning his gaze away.

The curly-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down on the couch, grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. A few moments passed before he spoke. "Did you like my song?" he asked, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes.

The junior pursed his lips and nodded silently.

"Why'd you run off then? You missed the meeting." Blaine mumbled, snuggling deeper into the pillow.

Kurt sat on the opposite edge of the couch, still avoiding the other boy's gaze. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make anyone mad."

It didn't escape Blaine that the junior didn't answer his question. "It's okay. No one got angry. But we start the real practice tomorrow, the council has already decided on a setlist." He saw the younger boy nod again. "So why'd you run off? I thought you liked it."

The countertenor internally winced; he knew that the soloist wouldn't stop asking that question until he answered. He took his chances anyway and kept silent.

"Therron was the one who messaged you." Blaine muttered.

It was more of a statement than a question, Kurt noted. The younger boy let out a mental sigh as he nodded once more.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked, eyes boring a hole into the wall.

Kurt gulped in a large breath, collapsing on his bed. His heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage—he did _not_ want that to happen. Blood was a hard thing to clean off the carpet. "He—he…uh…" he started, cursing his tongue for getting into a knot now of all times. "He just said he missed everyone and couldn't wait to come back."

Pavarotti chirped rather loudly, as if reprimanding Kurt for changing that one word in Therron's text.

"Oh," Blaine said. He looked up from his pillow. "Why'd you run off?" he repeated.

When Kurt didn't answer again, Blaine sighed heavily, burying his face into the softness of his pillow. "I thought we were best friends," he said, coming out rather muffled. "…and that we promised that we'd always be honest with each other."

_That gets cancelled out when your best friend is in love with you_, Kurt wanted to say.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" the soloist asked in the smallest voice Kurt had ever heard from him. Kurt slowly sat up, turning his head towards the other boy.

Puppy-dog eyes. Puppy-_fricking_-dog eyes.

The guilt started gnawing at Kurt's conscience. Blaine _knew_ he was powerless against those puppy-dog eyes—refusing when you were faced with _that_ was like fighting against an Imperius curse. Not that Kurt would know. [PFFT.]

"Of course I still trust you," Kurt answered, feeling terrible for not being able to tell Blaine the truth. _Damn those eyes._

"Then tell me."

The countertenor stared back at Blaine. A deep breath.

"I really did like it. A-and I like _you_, Blaine. A lot. But… there's also, you know…"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he listened.

"There's also _Therron_, who I like, too… It just feels… _wrong_ to pick… now when he's not here. If I did, I-I would feel like I… _cheated_ on him. It's not fair."

The soloist watched the younger boy's face grow redder and redder. He gulped. "I… understand, I guess. If he and I were to switch places." he murmured, hugging his pillow tighter. "But I will still be trying to woo you, will that be alright?"

He watched as Kurt slowly nodded. He smiled. "Thanks, because even though it's already been said, I would just like you to know that I like you a lot too. More than I have ever liked anything or anyone. Even more than Red Vines… and Harry Potter... and Tom Felton."

The countertenor offered a shy smile back. "I guess that tentatively solves everything on our part." he said.

The two boys gazed at each other for a while, before separating to do different things.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The Warblers had been dismissed five minutes ago, leaving the three council members sitting in their spots. There was an unmistakable tension swirling in the air, and for the moment, Thad chose to ignore it.

"Well then, that was a successful meeting, if I may say so." he said, clasping his hands. "Tomorrow will be the start of the real practice. Harmonies and steps will all be conjured so we will have sufficient time to perfect our routine."

Wes and David only nodded at his words. Thad's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at their silence. He had previously told David that personal matters should be kept out of the Warbler's meeting, yet this was happening. The dark-skinned boy was the one who usually thought of the choreography and always worked with Wes about the placement of each Warbler to have maximum harmony. And they couldn't accomplish that while having a fight.

Thad stood up. "I must be going now. I expect you two will work together, as usual."

"I can't work with someone who isn't willing to talk to me." Wes suddenly interjected, his tone bristling with venom. He stood up and quickly exited the room without another word, leaving the other two boys alone.

"This is what I have been berating you about, Rivers. I do hope you find a way to reconcile with Green. Promptly, if I may add." Thad exclaimed after a while.

David didn't answer, and left the room just as Wes had, with a few more words before leaving. "See you in your room, Thad."

The brunette huffed as he stood alone. There was only one thought resonating in his head. '_This is terribly getting out of hand._'

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The meeting next day wasn't better in the least. The Warblers had gotten the song down quickly and they should have been practicing their choreography but David was still refusing to talk to Wes and both boys were using Thad as an owl.

It was after that day's meeting that things took a turn for worse.

"Thad, will you please tell Mr. Green that placing Nick and Jeff there will cause them to bump into each other when they start to dance."

"Thad, please tell Mr. Rivers that if he didn't think that my idea was good, he better start sharing his input."

"Thad, inform Mr. Green that I have already been sharing my input fifteen minutes ago and he has been shooting them down."

"Thad, please entitle Mr. Rivers that the only reason I rejected his ideas was because they were absolutely horrendous."

"Thad, tell Mr. Green that I, at least, am sharing something instead of rejecting everything!"

"Enough!" Thad suddenly roared, surprising Wes and David entirely. An awkward silence quickly settled into the atmosphere. Thad was usually calm and collected, deemed unable to explode by his fellow Warblers because of his cool demeanor whenever trouble arose. When he _did_ explode, however, things easily went downhill from there.

The third councilmember pressed his fingers against his temples and exhaled slowly, trying desperately to not just _scream _at the other two for acting like children.

"I cannot take anymore of this," he mumbled under his breath. Collecting the papers scattered on the table, he announced that he would just get the others to make the choreography and arrangement for a change before walking out on Wes and David.

The door slammed shut, and both boys stared at it. It was a while before they realized that they were alone in the room. They still refused to acknowledge each other. Even though they knew that it was high time they made up, there was one thing that kept them apart.

_Fear._

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

It was on Wednesday that all hell broke loose.

Thad seemed to have gone to Leon and Gabe for their routine, resulting in pretty much the best one they'd ever done since God-knows-when, though no one was willing to admit it.

They were trying it out for the first time and coincidentally, Wes and David were placed beside each other. The two were prepared to protest, but at the sight of Thad's '_you do _not_ want to go there_' glare, they were quick to mimic zipping their lips, despite wanting to jump a cliff over standing beside each other.

The song started, 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk with Blaine on lead vocals (as always), and everything crashed and burned in five seconds flat.

Nobody really knew what happened, but it looked like David made a wrong step and bumped into Nick, who in turn bumped into Kurt, who in turn fell over and _somehow_ caught Blaine, which resulted in the soloist falling over too and from there, it was a domino effect.

"Does anyone care enough about their lives to explain how this grisly scene came to be?" Thad asked as he ran a hand over his face in an attempt to further keep his cool.

His voice rose above the groans of the others, some of them looked confused and was attempting to find the guilty one through the masses of bodies on the ground.

It took a while for all of them to gather their bearings and stand up, but as soon as they did though, it was World War III.

"I believe it was David's fault." Wes accused, brushing his uniform.

The dark-skinned boy scowled at hearing the Asian's accusation. "Well I wouldn't have collided into anyone if _you_ hadn't kept bumping me."

"Me? Don't try to weasel your way out of this!"

"Who said I was trying to? I was merely pointing out that you are the one at fault, not me."

"That is so like you, isn't it? Keeping on avoiding the facts like some coward!"

"Coward? That's funny! At least I'm not the one who can't comprehend simple things!"

"Shut it!" Thad interrupted, his glare scary enough to kill the dead. The other Warblers looked on; some confused and some uncomfortable. The brunette huffed upon noticing this. He did _not_ want to make a scene in front of the others. After all, he was then one that said that personal matters should be kept personal. "Rivers, Green, come with me for a while." he ordered, gesturing to the two boys. This time 'round, the two didn't bother arguing and instead followed the other boy outside of the room.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Thad glowered at Wes and David. It was no mystery that he was fuming.

"What. The. Hell. Was. _That_?" he asked. His glare intensified when the two boys didn't answer right away. "I asked a question and I expect an answer!"

Inside the room, nearly every ear was pressed up against the wall in an effort to hear better of the conversation taking place outside.

"_Ow! Flint, you almost poked my eye out. Move over, will you?"_

"_What? I didn't do anything. And besides, you're the one who's crowding me."_

"_Shut up, you guys! I can't freakin' hear anything."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_They aren't saying anything yet, Jeff."_

"_Seriously, guys. Shut. _Up._"_

"_Are you guys sure we should be doing this?"_

"_I agree with Blaine. Thad might skin us alive if he knew what we're up to."_

"_Well, he won't _know_ if nobody tells him, right?"_

"_Yeah. Trent's right, Kurt."_

"_Everybody just shut the frickin' hell up. Wes and David are starting to spill."_

Thad crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall as Wes opened and closed his mouth as if trying to talk but unable to think of the right words. With every second that passed, the Asian senior's face became redder and redder with embarrassment.

David just glared at the floor as if it was the one responsible for all the problems they

were going through.

"If you two do not start explaining right this very instant, I will _personally_ be the one to lock the both of you in a closet. And by closet, I mean the supply closet on the fourth floor," Thad threatened. "And did I mention that the fourth floor is rumored to be chockfull of ghosts?"

That finally got the two talking.

"David may or may not have caused the whole mess—"

"I may or may not have caused it all—I-I was just trying to avoid Wes—"

"I was trying to avoid David because you know—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Thad interrupted, holding his hands up to make the two stop. "Are you guys even hearing yourselves? You messed up our routine just because you were avoiding each other. That is pure foolishness on both of your parts."

Wes and David both looked guilty at hearing his words.

The brunette sighed. "Listen, you two are inseparable. You have been ever since freshman year. I know that this fiasco between you two is killing you both, don't even try denying it. And frankly, you both know what you should do. Stop being so blind."—he turned to Wes—"You need to understand the reasons why such actions were taken."—then looked at David—"And you need to man up and swallow whatever insecurities you have. Nothing will happen if you keep saying that you are scared."

The two boys gazed at him like children being reprimanded. Thad let out a small smile and took out a folded crumpled piece of paper from his blazer. He offered it to Wes. "You weren't able to read Rivers' reply, were you?" He almost laughed out loud at their surprised faces and merely shrugged. "Don't ask how I got it. Just resolve whatever conflict you two have."

Thad walked towards the door, turning to give Wes and David one last encouraging smile. He pushed the door open and soon, the air was filling with murmured curses and the sounds of shuffling feet. The third councilmember raised his eyebrow in mild amusement at the boys inside the room, knowing well that they were eavesdropping. "Okay! Warblers, let's practice," he shouted, clapping his hands together once the door closed, leaving the other two in the hallway to confront each other.

David bit his lower lip, heart hammering in his chest nervousness as he watched Wes unfold the note with shaking hands.

_**Wouldn't you have freaked out if I told you? I wanted to keep our friendship, Wesley.**_

"Oh, David..."

The words slipped right through Wes' lips.

"We've been friends for almost our whole lives," the Asian whispered. He looked up at his best friend. "Didn't you ever think that I would understand and maybe... you know... _reciprocate_?"

Suddenly, Wes found himself breathing into a navy blue blazer. He smiled against the cloth, reveling in the well-missed warmth of David's embrace.

"I was just so scared th-that you'd never—that you'd hate me..." David replied, his voice wavering. "It took every ounce of my strength not to talk to you, did you know that? Y-you're just a big part of my life, and I didn't do well without you."

He slowly started to pull away but Wes clung to him. "This is so gay, did _you_ know that?" the Asian mumbled, his voice slightly muffled.

David let out a chuckle. "Frankly, I don't care. Just as long as we're not fighting anymore," he said. "Will you forgive me?"

"If I say no, what will you do?" Wes teased, pushing the other boy away gently with a small smile.

David pulled on his best puppy-dog pout, and Wes was forced to surrender.

"Okay! Gosh, why am I so _helpless_ against that? It's frustrating!"

"Because I am awesome, simply put."

"Uh huh, yeah right. Don't push it, Rivers."

"But I _am_!"

"No you're not."

"Gentlemen?"

Wes and David looked towards the door—Thad was looking at them with the most obnoxious '_I knew it_' expression, with about half the Warblers pushing against each other to see behind him. David patted—practically hit—the third councilmember on the back with the biggest smile. "Hey Thad, good 'ol buddy of mine! Nice to see you again!"

Wes did the same on Thad's other side, saying, "Thad, my dearest friend! How wonderful to hear your voice again!"

Thad rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course it is. Now can we move on and finally have a decent practice?" he asked.

The rest laughed, and everything went on smoothly after that.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N:** _Welcooooooooooooooooo—o—ooooome, all of you, to Dalton! We welcome all of you to [this imaginary] school! Did you know that here at Dalton we have a hidden [imaginary] swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome, [to] Dalton! Welcome, hotties, nerds and tools!_—Oh! Noir, there are readers! Stop singing!—_gotta kick it up a notch! I don't care about the flamers or YOU!—_I stop if you stop!—_touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna get dirty—_I can't! Come on! Just stop!—_well don't you tell me now, say I'm the one! D-d-do you think I'm dumb? Oh sorry, did I just stutter?_—Then let's just sing, they won't mind—_the samples won't delay but the cable—_But they might get angry!—_we're living in America at the end of the milleniaaa_—NO they won't! We have amazing voices!—_look how the silkworms sway in the wind, weaving their silk—_No we don't! A—ah, nevermind—_bah humbug_.

So, guys, review? XD

PS. Can anyone guess what songs those are? c:

Another PS. Those Warblers we mentioned that Thad approached for the choreography/arrangement/blah are just random names. Well, not really. Blanc just gave those nameless Warblers names. [I was supposed to use them in a Warbler zombie!fic.] Leon is Aaron and Gabe is Chris, just thought you guys should know despite it being a piece of useless information. *shrugs* *big smile*

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	25. XXIII: Crowded Highway

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy love, twin awesomeness! [yay!], brotherly love [or is it?], Japan is awesome, smart!Therron [wait—what?]

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"Which do you think Kurt will like?" Marque asked, holding up two yukatas for Therron to choose from.

The younger twin shrugged, pointing to the one on the right randomly. "That sort of matches his eyes." he answered, a bit preoccupied in covering a long slender box in floral gift-wrapping paper.

"You only took a peek, Tee. What is that anyway?"

Therron shrugged as he finished off his work with a black bow on top. "It's a secret," he muttered in reply, turning the box every which way to admire it. Marque furrowed his eyebrows at that sentence. His brother looked at him with a rather large smile. "You'll find out when we get back home."

At those words, the older twin tensed a little bit. He was as eager as his brother was at the concept of going back but some unresolved matters also awaited them. Matters that people usually didn't look forward to.

"Em?" Therron called, looking at his brother with concern. "Is anything wrong?"

Marque wanted to reply with the overused 'nothing' but he felt that it was time to come clean to his brother. They were twins after all and they were both threading the same waters.

"I just... um... I-I just remembered the problem I left Wes..." he mumbled as he started to fold the yukatas.

"What problem?"

The older redhead glanced at his brother, eyes wary and full of caution.

"I-I never told you everything... that happened when you and Kurt and Blaine were in Lima," he explained, bringing up a hand to lightly nip at his thumb. Therron reached out and pulled Marque's hand away from his lips—biting his thumb was a habit Marque broke when they were in middle school. Nowadays, he only did it when he was extremely nervous or under stress, which was never a good thing.

"Tell me?" Therron urged, brushing away a few stay strands of red from his brother's face.

Marque nodded, looking straight into green eyes identical to his own.

"The day I left Dalton, I kissed Wes."

To say that Marque was amused at his brother's reaction was an understatement. He practically would have laughed out loud if not for the fact that the situation at present was a bit inappropriate for it. Therron had gasped, eyes filled with shock and would have fallen over if he hadn't been leaning against the bed.

After a few seconds of staring at Marque, he began to sputter, "Y-you did what? After he—a-after he broke your heart? Why—in the wizard gods' names—would you that, Emmie?"

It took a moment (or three) for Marque to really come up with an answer but when he did, his face flushed with embarrassment. His eyes flew to the floor, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the tiles as he mumbled his reply. "I-I wanted... I wanted to know what kissing someone felt like. As in someone you really, _really_ like."

The younger twin blinked his eyes repeatedly, still trying to process what his brother had said. "So, what did it feel like?" he asked after a while, sounding very much like a child.

Marque blushed even more, pink turning into a fiery red. He shrugged lightly. "I-it... it kind of felt nice..." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

The silence had barely settled in when the older redhead came to his senses. "B-but that's not what I was trying to tell you! U-uh... I mean, it's only part of it..."

"Sheesh, you could have fooled me. Out with it then."

"Well, for starters... Wes didn't break my heart. My heart certainly did not break—"

Therron raised an eyebrow at his brother, as if saying '_yeah right_'.

"It didn't break the way you picture it. It just... I don't know. It just cracked a little. Happy?"

To which Therron replied to with an innocent shrug. Marque resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued instead. "Wes followed me out as I was leaving. He asked if I was leaving Dalton—judging from the sound of his voice, I guess he thought I was leaving for good because of... you know. I told him that we'd be gone for the week... A-and..."

Marque tugged at the hem of his shirt. "... and he said sorry. He said that he'd never hurt me on purpose..." The smallest of smiles slowly crept onto the redhead's lips. He absently reached out to hold his brother's hand. "And then I... told him t-to pick between me a-and David."

The smile faded.

Therron only gawked at his brother as a response, unable to form any words.

Marque squeezed Therron's hand. "He couldn't answer. The driver told me that Mama and Papa were waiting and that we had to go. And that's when I... _kissed_ him."

Somehow, just saying that single word made the older twin's face light up, as if it was the only happy memory he could remember. He looked up at his brother. "I-I'm not really expecting him to suddenly pick me—w-we've only known each other for half a month, compared to his and David's decade and a half. B-but... do you think I did the right thing then, Tee?"

The younger twin had a thoughtful expression on his face. He pondered for a few moments before answering Marque. "I can't say for sure." he sighed and played with his brother's fingers. "You did what you felt was right at that moment. In other words, you followed your heart, and I can't say there's something wrong with that. But then again, I can't say that it was completely right though. You may have either confused him more or brought him to his senses. Depends on how Wes took it."

A heavy sigh. Marque leaned against his brother, head on the other twin's shoulder and fingers intertwined. "I kind of feel terrible for doing what I did. I shouldn't have... I only gave him more problems..." he mumbled.

Therron brought his other hand up and smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Stop that. You can't always play the hero, you know. You are a human who can't and _shouldn't _keep his feelings stored forever." he reprimanded, scowling. His expression softened as he gazed at the older twin. "Give yourself a chance, Em. And just so you know, being selfish every once in a while isn't all bad. Stop undermining yourself so often. You aren't the only one hurting when you do that, understand?"

"I suppose you're right..." Marque said as he rubbed at the spot Therron hit him.

The younger twin scoffed. "Of course, I'm right. I have a higher EQ than you, you know."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Snuggling closer to his brother, Marque sighed. "How about Kurt? Do you plan on doing anything to win him over?" he asked. He opened his mouth to continue, but paused. Did Therron even know that Blaine liked Kurt too?

"Win him over? Does anyone else like Kurt?" the younger twin asked, panic and confusion evident in his eyes. Marque resisted the urge to bite his lip. His brother was sometimes too oblivious for his own good.

"F-forget I said anything."

Therron frowned. "There's something you're not telling me." he accused.

"No really. It's nothing." Marque replied, pulling on a smile and failing. Ah, caught.

"I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me. I thought we promised that we wouldn't keep anything secret from one another anymore?"

The older redhead looked away. "You—you really want to know?"

Therron did not reply and glared at his brother instead.

"F-fine! It's... I-it's..."

"Spill."

"It's Blaine."

The younger redhead gazed at Marque, puzzlement evident in his face. "I—I didn't notice." he whispered then looked up at his twin. "What did you mean when you asked how I planned to win Kurt over? Is Blaine going after him?" His tone sounded so hurt and confused that Marque felt guilty for even telling him.

Marque nodded softly. "He kind of... uh, asked me a few days ago if I knew any good love songs... I assumed that he'd be using them to serenade Kurt."

Therron pouted. "Oh." he murmured. "Does Kurt like him back?"

"I-I don't know for sure."

"But what do you think?"

"I think he kind of reciprocates."

Another 'oh' was the younger twin's only response.

"S-so, are you?" Marque asked again, breaking the silence. "You didn't really answer."

Therron let out a shaky sigh. "I don't know. I guess I'm just going to try, and let him choose whoever he wants." he shrugged, aiming for indifferent but falling short.

"I-I think... I'm going to let him go."

"You are?" the younger twin asked incredulously. At Marque's nod, he pursed his lips. "Well...I'm not sure I can."

"I know... It's hard, I get that... Just—j-just don't forget I'm here for you no matter what, okay?" Marque murmured, his tone soothing.

Therron stiffly nodded and snuggled into his brother. "Thanks Em." he said.

The two sat in silence for a while, before the younger twin decided to break it.

"I guess, we're in a crowded highway."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N –Noir:** Sooo... Blanc tells me [once more] that this is a filler chapter. *shrugs* Whatever. Nothing much to say here, except that we finished this at about midnight. Haha. It only took us about a day to finish this chappie. *claps hands* Yay!

I'm about to go to college in a week! Holy Grilled Cheesus! I don't wanna! I have to wake up early and I might get lost because of my ditziness! *bawls* Save me! So it's either that this fic is near its end or we won't be able to update much. Though we will try to update as much as we can before I can't help anymore. This is sad. Who wants to go to effing college anyway? *grumbles* Well at least I can drink Starbucks every week. I wuv coffee. :3

Ohmigawd, why am I sort of speechless? This is unheard of! I think that the world is ending if this is so. *nods grimly* Uhm, quick question though, does anyone want to see what Wes and David's note looked like? We already have a picture. So does anyone? *crosses fingers*

_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay, last year's rent?_

I just felt the need to break out into song. It's sort of my thing. XD And oh yeah, Blanc isn't feeling the urge to write her A/N. *shouts* IT'S EITHER THAT OR SHE'S TOO BUSY READING 'THE TITAN'S CURSE'! WHICH IS _MINE!_ [Blanc: I don't care. :p]

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	26. Endgame

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The inside of the bus was filled with cheers and laughter. There was singing all around as the Warblers prepped themselves for the upcoming competition. It was quite obvious that they were all excited.

Kurt and Blaine sat somewhere in the left aisle, with the countertenor beside the window. Both were chatting animatedly about a variety of topics.

They were in the middle of a debate of who was hotter: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom, when Kurt's phone belted out an unfamiliar tone. He excused himself from the conversation and took it out with a confused expression on his face. Blaine was quick to notice the sudden change in the disposition of the junior.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. The other boy didn't answer and sat staring at the screen instead. Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed and decided to look at Kurt's phone.

_Unknown Caller._

The countertenor huffed, obviously puzzled. "Now who could this be?"

Blaine shrugged and pursed his lips. "I have no idea. You should answer it, it could be an important call." he said.

Kurt sighed and pressed the answer button, murmuring out a greeting. However, he could not hear the muffled answer from the other line over the noise of the other Warblers. He frowned then shouted. "Guys! I'm on the phone! Be quiet for a while, will you?" His words were still drowned and it took him quite a few tries to get the other boys to quiet down. The noise was not completely gone however, just lessened for a while.

"Hello?" he asked once more. "Yes, this is Kurt Hummel. To whom am I speaking?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. Yes I was… What about them?"

The countertenor's next words were something no one was expecting.

"What do you mean they're _dead?_"

The noise in the bus quickly died down, making the statement hang in the air. Everyone heard what the porcelain boy had said and it was a shock to all of them. Even Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"Tell me this is some practical joke, please." Kurt's voice trembled. "C-can I talk to Alix please? Thanks." He let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, this is Kurt…He did, but I don't believe him. Alix, please tell me that Zac was kidding… It can't be Alix, it can't be… B-but _how? _Uhm, o-okay then…"

Kurt pocketed his phone while everyone was gaping at him. He looked at Blaine with teary eyes and grabbed the older boy's arm. "B-Blaine…" he muttered, tears falling. "B-Blaine, th-they're… the twins a-are…" he stuttered, unable to complete his words as a sob erupted from his lips. Blaine was quick to envelop the younger boy in his arms, murmuring words of encouragement.

"Shh, come on Kurt. Don't cry. Shush now, darling." he cooed, patting Kurt's back. "Everything will be alright."

The countertenor only sobbed harder. "How can it be alright, Blaine? Tell me how! They're _dead_! Dead!"

Blaine was struck speechless at hearing Kurt's words. "What do you mean?" he asked. The eerie silence in the air was almost unbearable.

"Kurt?" Wes suddenly called, appearing near them with David by his side. "W-who died?"

Kurt lifted his head up, his eyes full of tears and his face contorted into a hurt expression. He was pursing his lips, which were trembling. "The twins." he whispered, before once again erupting into sobs.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The inside of the bus was filled with silence and stillness. There was no singing even though the Warblers usually prepped themselves before any competition. It was quite obvious that they were all morose from the news.

Kurt and Blaine sat somewhere in the left aisle, with the countertenor beside the window. Both were quiet; one still crying openly and the other letting tears fall down silently.

Wes and David sat behind the duo, both in the same condition as the first two were.

Frankly, everyone in the bus was in the same state; there were those who were crying while others were struck speechless and looked shocked for the most part.

Zachary Dominique Vierge had called Kurt Elizabeth Hummel earlier, informing the countertenor that the twins; Marque Matthieu Vierge and Therron Marquis Vierge, brothers of his, had died just a few hours earlier. Alexandrie Corinne Vierge, sister of the redheads, confirmed this news.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

_**R. I. P.**_

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	27. AN

**A/N –Blanc:** Hey guysss~ I just wanted to drop by to say that we aren't going to be able to update regularly anymore... Noir's classes have already started (mine will start next week), and we won't have much time to write because of schoolwork—we probably won't have much internet time, too.

[Noir: *grumbles* *grumbles* I hate college.]

Let's all hope that Noir won't get lost at her university—she tends to do that.

We apologize and hope you guys understand.

Thank you very much for all of your support. We seriously wouldn't have gotten this far without all of the wonderful reviews and hits and alerts and favorites—thank you so, so much.

We'll post the next chapter as soon as it's finished. Sorry again for the delay.

Until next time... c:


	28. XXIV: Welcome Back

**WE TOTALLY GOT YOU GUYS WITH CHAPTER 26! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE REAL CHAPPIE!**_ IT WASN'T MY IDEA. IT WAS NOIR'S._** SUE ME.**

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The inside of the bus was filled with cheers and laughter. There was singing all around as the Warblers prepped themselves for the upcoming competition. It was quite obvious that they were all excited.

Kurt and Blaine sat somewhere in the left aisle, with the countertenor beside the window. Both were chatting animatedly about a variety of topics.

They were in the middle of a debate of who was hotter: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom, when Kurt's phone belted out an unfamiliar tone. He excused himself from the conversation and took it out with a confused expression on his face. Blaine was quick to notice the sudden change in the disposition of the junior.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. The other boy didn't answer and sat staring at the screen instead. Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed and decided to look at Kurt's phone.

_Unknown Caller._

The countertenor huffed, obviously puzzled. "Now who could this be?"

Blaine shrugged and pursed his lips. "I have no idea. You should answer it, it could be an important call." he said.

"Or it could be another homophobic Neanderthal." Kurt quipped, then sighed and pressed the answer button, murmuring out a greeting. However, he could not hear the muffled answer from the other line over the noise of the other Warblers. He frowned then shouted. "Guys! I'm on the phone! Be quiet for a while, will you?" His words were still drowned and it took him quite a few tries to get the other boys to quiet down. The noise was not completely gone however, just lessened for a while.

"Hello?" he asked once more. "Yes, this is Kurt Hummel. To whom am I speaking?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. Yes I was… Speaker? Uhm, sure." He put his phone on speaker. "It's on."

"_Oi bookends! Jolie is on the phone!"_ a male voice shouted, catching the whole club's attention. Kurt blushed at the nickname. He wasn't used to people calling him pretty. Or complimenting him, in general. "Merci beaucoup, monsieur Zac," the countertenor said shyly, making the boy on the other side of the line laugh. _"Pleasure's all mine, __joli garçon__,"_ Zac replied.

Kurt's face turned a darker shade of red. A few Warblers who understood the pet name _ooh_'d, one of them elbowing Blaine in the ribs as if to say 'you have competition'. The soloist rolled his eyes and brushed it off as nothing.

The muffled sounds of bodies and the phone hitting the floor filled the air now-silent air, which were soon followed by familiar voices fighting—Marque and Therron.

A wide, amused smile instantly spread across every Warbler's face, all of them obviously very fond of the twins.

"_Em, hey! Don't put your foot there—"_

"_I need the phone! Get your hand off my face—"_

"_No, I need it!"_

"_Just give it, Tee—ow! What'd you do that for?"_

"_The phone!"_

"_Alexandrie Corinne Vierge, you give that phone right this second or god so help me—"_

"_Hello everyone in the Dalton bus headed towards Regionals~ My name is Alexandrie, and I'm the twins' sister. Right now, they are currently locked in the pantry because I _wanted_ them locked in there. Hm, on second thought, Mark might—nah. Where was I? Oh right. My idiot brothers are locked in the pantry so I'll deliver their message for them. Are Kurt and Wes present?"_

The countertenor and Asian senior shared confused looks, eyebrows shooting up. Wes shrugged. "We're here, Alix," Kurt answered.

"_Great. So, we got back from Singapore a little earlier than we were anticipating, specifically, yesterday. Matty and Mark are absolutely _overflowing_ with euphoria. It is sickening. Kurt and Wes, you have a _ton_ of presents heading your way. To the other cute guys who are probably with you two"_—this line caused everyone in the bus to erupt in laughter—_"you have... Drumroll please?"_

Everyone enthusiastically drummed on the closest available flat surface, be it a window, an arm rest, or someone's back.

"_Chocolate,"_ Alix announced, the Warblers exploding into cheers.

"_Alix!"_

"_Zac! Why in heaven's sake did you open it?"_

"_I was hungry."_

"_Cors, hand it over."_

"_Fine. No phone sex. Got that, Marquis?"_

"_Alexandrie!"_

"_What? Just watching out for a brother."_

Kurt grinned. "Can I talk to the twins now please?" he asked, practically shouting to be heard over the hysterical laughter of his schoolmates.

"_Oh yeah. Right. Use ear condoms,"_ Alix mumbled, the last sentence probably directed at either twin.

Marque's and Therron's voices were indistinguishable from each other—it was pretty hard who was saying what with their tendency to finish the other's sentence.

"_Hey everybody!"_

"_Miss us already?"_

Jeff yelled teasingly, "Not really!"

"_That was Jeff, wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah, that was Jeff."_

"_We miss you too, Jeff!"_

"_Anyways, we have excellent news—" "—which we're sure Alix has already told you guys about—" "—so we'll skip."_

"Does it have something to do with presents?" Flint asked with an impossible grin on his face.

"_That was supposed to be a surprise. Curse Andrie and her big mouth!_"

"_I heard that Mark!_"

"_I knooow! That's why I was _shouting!_!_"

Snickers resounded from everyone in the bus.

"_Tee, we have forgotten the sole purpose of this phone call._"

"_We had a purpose?_"

Kurt smiled fondly and shook his head unbelievingly. He didn't realize how much he missed the twins up until now, talking to them.

"_Well, we just wanted to wish you guys a good luck—_"

"—_in the competition!_"

"_Do your best—_"

"—_and have fun!_"

"_Is that all?" _

"_I think so."_

Somehow, awkward silence penetrated the cheery atmosphere when the twins couldn't find anything else to say—a shy voice that could only be Marque's broke through it, sounding softer than it had previously been. _"Could I… uh… talk to W-Wes for a bit, Kurt?"_ the older twin asked. _"And could you un-speaker your phone?"_

Both Wes and David tensed at the mention of the Asian senior.

Kurt seemed to be hesitant to hand his phone over, but complied, giving it to Blaine to pass to Wes on the opposite side of the aisle.

David took it with trembling fingers and handed the phone to Wes, an understanding look passing over his face for a split-second as if to say 'I won't get angry with you whatever happens'. It didn't make Wes feel any better.

Wes snatched the phone from David's hands and proceeded to converse with Marque in hushed whispers, hundreds of unreadable emotions flashing in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the window so that he wouldn't be able to meet anyone else's eyes.

The countertenor sneaked glances at the Asian, worry creasing his forehead. Blaine sensed Kurt's anxiety and slightly nudged the younger boy.

"Hey, relax. You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that." he said, smoothing the Kurt's forehead with his pointing finger. His action caused the junior to loosen up.

Kurt looked at Blaine and pouted at the older boy's words, but relaxed his features. "I'm worried for them." he murmured.

"I am too, but they'll get past it. I just know it."

Blaine's tone was so sure, without a shred of doubt, that Kurt raised his eyebrow in question. "How come you're so convinced of that?" he asked, smiling teasingly and playfully bumping the older boy.

"I just am," the curly-haired soloist answered, shrugging.

The countertenor sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Things are often too dramatic wherever I go." he mumbled. "And sometimes I wonder if relationships are worth all that."

"Well, they are. That's why we try to get past them, because they are." he answered.

Kurt noticed that Blaine used 'we', making his heart skip a beat. It was almost a month ago when he was head over heels for this boy and he still is, but not knowing it was requited. Knowing that it was now was something that never failed to mess with the porcelain boy's pulse.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The New Directions won.

It wasn't much of a surprise. The original songs they had performed with were beautiful, and they obviously deserved the win, after all, but some Warblers couldn't help but feel disappointed that they had only managed to rank second place [of course there was no possible way Aural Intensity would be able to beat the Warblers in a million years].

Nevertheless, the all-boys group congratulated the champions with smiles on their faces and words of praise, not letting their loss dampen their happiness for their friend's friends.

And besides, they had a welcome-back performance to get busy with.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

The boys were all tired when they finally reached Dalton. For some unfathomable [and annoying] reason, Wes had called for a meeting before they all headed back to their homes and dorms for the weekend. Noise permeated the air as the Warblers walked down the hallway into the senior commons; some of them were chatting animatedly while the others were simply strolled in silence. They were nearing the door of the senior commons when they heard the sounds of highly suspicious laughter.

The ones in front, Wes, David and Thad, were immediate to stop. The others behind wondered why they did, and the three hastily shushed them.

"Uhm, why did we stop?" Daniel voiced out.

David raised his eyebrows in wonder before answering. "I swear, I heard voices in there." Wes and Thad were quick to nod their heads in agreement.

"Nobody should be in there. There aren't other clubs in this school that use that room for practice or whatever." The Asian senior exclaimed.

Thad pursed his lips. "Green is right for a change"—Wes shouted a 'hey' in protest—"so I believe we should just go inside to see. Standing here like statues is not going to tell us anything." He started towards the room with the Warblers in tow.

They were not prepared for what they saw.

"What in the name of Lady Gaga…?" Kurt blurted out in surprise as he took in his surroundings.

Japan seemed to have exploded in the senior commons. There were cherry blossoms covering the floor. The table was filled with all sorts of Japanese delicacies; the most prominent of them was rice balls. Piles and piles of chocolates were stacked on one side of the room. With all the gifts lying on the couches, taunting the boys with their bright wrappers, it kind of looked like Christmas came early.

A pair of redhead twins was laughing amidst all of the craziness, one of them feeding the other what seemed to be chocolate-dipped pretzel sticks. Their laughter stopped as they whipped their heads in the Warblers' direction, their expression shocked and happy at the same time.

"Hey guys!" the two chorused, bright grins decorating their faces.

And from there it was just plain pandemonium.

"Grilled Cheesus! Why are there two Therrons?"

"Where's Marque?"

"Where's the chocolates?"

"Nice to have you back, twins."

"This is gonna be hell to clean up."

"I'm confused."

"Are those gifts for us?"

"Wait, so you're triplets?"

"Can we eat now?"

Everyone was shouting at the same time and no one was really understanding anyone. That was until a blowhorn sounded in the air, effectively silencing the boys. As the blare cut off, everyone looked around trying to find the culprit.

Jeff cackled. "That works better than Wes' gavel." he quipped, tossing the blowhorn from one hand to another. The others laughed while some were glaring at the blonde.

"I actually need my hearing to sing. If you had, in any way, damaged my eardrums, I will end you, Jeff." Kurt hissed, cupping his ears.

Blaine grinned at the countertenor. "Now now, Kurt. We need Jeff and his awesome dancing." The junior could only roll his eyes as a response, and directed his patented bitch glare at the blonde. Jeff laughed awkwardly, gulped and proceeded to hide behind Peter.

Everyone directed their attention once again towards the twins, who both looked like they were about to cry. Literally—tears were brimming in their identical emerald eyes, threatening to spill any second.

As if they had choreographed their movements in advance, the two jumped up at the same time, hands intertwined, and took long strides towards the nearest boy, who was [unfortunately?] Thad, initiating a messy Warbler group hug.

"We missed you guys so much," the twins chorused, chuckling a bit when they received a few muffled 'me too's' from the others. The one on Thad's right laughed louder than his brother. "You guys are just saying that because of the gifts we brought you!"

The laughter continued when some pulled back from the group hug and said 'of course', making a beeline for the mini-piles of presents scattered around the room.

The others took this as a 'go' signal to dive in the masses of gifts. Some sprinted straight to the table and began to stuff themselves with every piece of food their eyes could see. Only David, Blaine and Kurt stayed behind to surround the twins, with Wes coming back with a plateful of rice balls and sushi. Their expressions ranged from confused to shocked as they took in the twins' appearances.

It was Blaine who was first to voice out the question hanging in the air. "Guys? What happened?"

The twins cocked their heads to the side in confusion, eyebrows knit together. "Why?"

"Do we look weird?"

"Did Tee forget to brush his hair again?"

"Em! Why would I forget _that_?"

"I schink wha Baine meanth wash why you cuth off yer hair." Wes mumbled, his mouth filled to the brim with food.

Kurt sighed. "No talking with your mouth full, Wesley."

"Wuthever."

Blaine nodded, agreeing with Wes. "Why did you guys have to cut your hair? Now we'll have problems telling the two of you apart… Especially when you guys act like… well, _twins_," he said.

The countertenor crossed his arms across his chest, leaning slightly against Blaine with a discriminating look on his face. He stared intently at the twins and, after a few seconds, shrugged. "I can tell them apart just fine."

He pointed to the one on the right. "You're Marque, right?" he sort of guessed, and to his [and Blaine and David and Wes'] complete and utter surprise, the redhead nodded.

"How did you know?" Therron asked incredulously, looking up at Kurt with pure awe. "Even Zac and Andrie couldn't tell us apart, and we've only known _you_ for like, a month!"

The porcelain boy blushed and merely shrugged once more. "I just know, I guess."

To which the other boys responded to with laughter.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**Note:** To those who want to see our fanart of Wes' and David's note, go to Blanc's deviantart. The link's on our profile. [Blanc did most of the work. Like 90%.]

**A/N:**

"I am so sleeeepy…"

"I have been sleepy since this afternoon, Blanc. My eyes are literally burning."

"It's so cold… Perfect weather for sleep. And who's Blanc? I'm not Blanc. I'm—I-I'm-*grabs a lamp*-I'm a LAMP!"

"*shakes head* This is what sleep deprivation does to us. See? We finished this tonight just for you guys!"

"See how much we love you guyssss?"

"And yeah, the next chappie may be out next week or something. Just maybe though."

"School is a fucking bitch."

"Language, Blanc!"

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Hi to these wonderful people we—well to some, actually Em and Tee; they locked us in a room and took over our account while they forced us to type—got to… uh… talk with: Violethillbeautiful, JustADaydream, brittieeexx, Miss Chroni/Narnia, Miss TecNi, BellaStarkidEve, EmmKaylikesMusic., thepurpleseal, living-an-illusion. We less than three you guys~ [All of you. Not just these guys. ALL OF YOU.] (WE HAVE A NEW GOAL NOW: TO GIVE ALL OF OUR REVIEWERS NICKNAMES. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.)

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	29. XXV: Let Go

**25: LET GO**

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Blaine's scrutinizing eyes were leveled on the twins, who were both fidgeting uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"B-Blaine?" Marque spoke up, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hm?" the soloist mumbled as he turned to the older twin. Marque hesitantly looked up at the older boy and bit his lower lip absently while he answered, "Why are you… doing that?"

Therron stilled his brother's restless hands and whispered to him, "I think he's trying to tell us apart."

Marque _aah_'d.

The curly-haired boy cocked his head to the side and sighed, sounding thoroughly defeated. "I give up!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in obvious exasperation as he walked to where Wes and David were smirking smugly at him.

"We _told_ you that you couldn't do it," Wes said, swinging an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

David chuckled, making the mistake of mussing Blaine's gel-laden hair. He automatically retracted his hand in disgust. "Ugh, lay off the gel Hobbit boy. Your neurons are probably dying because of it," he muttered, wiping it off on the soloist's blazer sleeve.

Wes smiled sadly as Blaine jumped away from David. "That stain is never coming out." he said sagely.

"I _did_ tell him hairgel is a bane to everyone's existence." Kurt interjected, shaking his head.

"So is hairspray." the soloist mumbled, shrugging out of his blazer. He looked morosely at his stained piece of clothing. "This was my favorite blazer."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "All of your blazers are the same, Blaine."

"But this one was special."

"So was the one you wore yesterday—"

Wes cut in, "—and the day before that—"

"—and the day before that day—" David added, grinning.

"—and the day—" the twins both spoke at the same time but were interrupted by Blaine.

The curly-haired boy raised his arms in exasperation. "I get it, I get it!" he shouted, pouting adorably.

Kurt's phone suddenly blared Mellencamp, causing the other five boys to stare at him oddly. They all knew Kurt was more of a musical-junkie and having Mellencamp in his phone was strange. The countertenor blushed slightly and muttered an '_excuse me_' before walking off outside, leaving the other boys gaping after him.

"Who was that?" Wes asked, cocking his head to one side.

Blaine was the one to answer his question. "I think it was his dad. Kurt has mentioned that Mr. Hummel likes Mellencamp."

The others _aah_'d.

Kurt didn't come back.

The party was already in full blast only fifteen minutes after the Warblers had entered the senior commons. The five boys were enjoying themselves but two of them were searching the crowd for a porcelain boy.

It wasn't after the food was gone, the chocolates were distributed and majority of the Warblers had gone home, did Wes, David, Blaine, Marque and Therron find out that Kurt had been picked up by his father. The countertenor had wanted to bid them goodbye but he was in a hurry and was not able to do so.

"We had gifts for him!" Therron complained.

Marque nodded in agreement. "I had a beautiful yukata custom-made for him!"

David raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Custom-made?" he echoed, curious. "As in according to his sizes? How?"

The twins grinned and answered in chorus. "We have our ways."

The other three shared a confused look. These twins were sometimes too stalker-ish for their own good.

Blaine shrugged slightly as if to dismiss the thought of the twins actually being Kurt's stalkers [because that was _not_ a good thought]. "You can just leave them in our dorm room," he said. "Kurt won't be back until tomorrow night, anyways."

The twins sighed simultaneously. They glanced at each other, identical green eyes meeting with a spark of mischievousness.

Wes was about to ask to be included in their plans but was interrupted by the twins shouting that they bore gifts from Japan. Wes, David and Blaine looked at them with mixed expressions.

Therron ran out of the room and came back moments later with three plain white boxes stacked in his arms. Marque was the one who distributed them to the three boys, who took them with even more confused looks than before.

"Just wear them!" the older twin urged [not that the boys knew who was who]. When the three gave him looks asking where they should change, he merely rolled his eyes.

"You can change here guys. It's not like we're going to jump your bones or something." Therron said, grinning madly.

Marque blushed fiercely, though he fought against it as he mumbled his agreement with his brother. "W-we'll turn our backs," he assured the other three, despite wanting to see badly in the back of his mind.

They were still a bit hesitant, causing the younger twin to smile a sinister smile. "Are you going to strip or do we have to do it for you?"

The other four boys' mouths fell open with that sentence, more so when Therron continued, "Well, we really would."

Marque smacked his twin on the arm with force, making the younger brother yelp rather loudly. "Stop it. You're starting to sound like a pervert—and I definitely would not," he scolded, face burning an embarrassing red.

"Whatever."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

It wasn't long before Wes, David and Blaine had donned their respective yukatas. Wes was wearing maroon with a firework design, an explosion of lighter reds and yellows and oranges near the sleeves and hems. David had royal blue on, eddying waves of sky blues and indigos and violets on the borders. Blaine's was of a forest green color, adorned with falling leaves of emerald and gold.

The three were rather handsome [especially Wes who looked exceptionally Asian—of course Marque wouldn't say that out loud].

Blaine twirled in his yukata cheerily, a wide smile on his face.

"This is _awesome_!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, thanking the twins for such a wonderful gift like an overzealous five-year-old.

David quirked an eyebrow at his ecstatic friend and proceeded to cross his arms. "I feel like I'm wearing a dress," he deadpanned, falling back on the couch.

Wes followed suit to Blaine and jumped on the couch, narrowly missing David's knee.

"I agree with Blaine! This _is_ awesome!" he shouted, energetically dancing with the soloist on top of climb-able furniture (i.e. coffee table).

David rolled his eyes at the duo. "I am not to be blamed if either of you trip and fall."

The other two only shrugged and continued to dance like dorks. The twins were singing some sort of Japanese song that sounded like it was supposed to only be sung by two little girls. The four were completely acting crazily while David only observed and laughed out loud when Blaine nearly fell of the couch,

The door opened unnoticed, until someone spoke out. "Gentlemen, have you seen my—_whatthefuckisgoingon_?"

The five boys all froze in whatever they were doing and gawked at the speaker. All of them had blush adorning their cheeks when they saw that it was Thad.

The brunette was staring at them incredulously with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open, blatantly surprised by the sight of two boys dressed in yukatas dancing on top of furniture and twins singing in some language he didn't know.

"Whatever it is you are doing, I do _not_ want to know. In fact, let me just find my phone and I will exit this room, forgetting that I had come upon this scenario." Thad slowly said, and even more slowly grabbed his phone which lay on a nearby shelf. As soon as he had his hands around it, he dashed out of the room faster than you could say _supermegafoxyawesomehot_.

Needless to say, poor Thad was traumatized, and probably scarred for life.

"We should have bought Thad a yukata."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

They were heading back to their rooms when Marque hesitantly pulled Wes aside—the redhead told the others to just go on and insisted it was nothing, although he was sure that they already knew what it was about. David couldn't help but glance at Marque with a wary look on his face. Wes was his, _dammit_!

Once the other three were definitely out of earshot, the redhead nervously slipped his hand into Wes' as he had done on their date weeks ago.

Marque felt the butterflies in his stomach start to react, but forced the feeling down.

"So…" he began, voice wavering slightly. "Have you made your mind up already?"

Wes' eyes widened at the realization that he'd forgotten all about it. "I-I—I don't—"

The redhead cut him off with a small smile that hid his sadness perfectly. "I'm sorry for leaving you with such a large problem... It wasn't right of me to do it, so…"

Forcing himself to make his smile convincing, Marque shyly brushed his lips over Wes' knuckle. "I'm letting you go," he simply stated. An awkward laugh escaped his throat. "This is so unlike of me, did you know that?"

The Asian senior bit his lip.

"I've never chased after anyone. _Ever_. I am… inexperienced. That must be why I've been doing such an awful job of it," the redhead mumbled as he let go of Wes' hand.

"Marque…"

"Thank you for everything."

"Are you really—"

"Yes, I'm sure. Ever heard of the saying 'if you love something you have to set it free'? That's exactly what I'm doing now."

"I…"

"I love you, Wes Warbler, despite only knowing you for a full month. David loves you too—much, much more than I do. I'm fine with being your friend as long as I can see you happy and smiling."

Wes prevented Marque from saying anything else by swinging his arms around the younger boy's figure, squeezing him gently.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he mumbled against the fabric of Marque's shirt.

Marque smiled sadly, hugging back.

"I'll help you."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N:**

"Angsteiiiihhh~"

"Have to read fanfics. o.0"

"You are _such_ a fanfic junkie."

"*sings* I used to be a junkie!"

"Shut up, David—uh, I mean Noir. ^^' Anyways, this thingy is just a filler for you guysss. We'll get on the next chapter as soon as possible. I just had to get that pickle I gave Wes out of the way. Pickles don't taste very good. D:"

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Shout-out to Miss Violet and Miss Chroni and Miss Becca and Miss Britt and Miss Daydream and MisaMisa! Haiii youuu guyssss~

Oh, and to our lovely anon, Mia. c:

You're all awesome.

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


	30. XXVI: Delivery Men

**26: DELIVERY MEN**

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

David kept glancing behind him, futilely trying to see Marque and Wes. His eyebrows were creased in thought. What if Marque dropped the 'l' word on Wes? What if Wes decided that he 'l'd Marque back? What if they became boy—b-boy—

He couldn't finish the thought.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Therron were walking in awkward silence. Neither of them were oblivious to it, but both boys were hesitant to strike up a conversation. They didn't need any more tension in the air—no one would want them dead via atmosphere suffocation. And besides, they probably wouldn't have much to talk about that wouldn't somehow take a turn towards Kurt Hummel Avenue.

The curly-haired soloist was overjoyed on the inside upon reaching the door to his dorm room—the relief melted into disappointment when he remembered that Kurt wasn't there.

"Oh," he mumbled stupidly.

The younger twin, who was about to enter their dorm, turned to look at Blaine with a wondering expression. He watched the other boy lethargically slip into the room with a slumped posture. As the door closed, he blinked his eyes innocently before ambling leisurely to the opposite dorm and knocking timidly.

"Blaine?" the redhead called.

No answer came.

Knocking again, Therron was about to call for Blaine again when his brother popped up behind him.

Marque looked a bit tired—the younger twin didn't know why, but he guessed it had something to do with Wes—but he still managed a smile for Therron.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Marque asked playfully, swinging an arm over the other's shoulders.

Therron smiled back, grinning brightly. "Hey. Blaine looked a bit down and I thought maybe I could get him to cheer up," he replied with a shrug.

"Ah... That's really nice of you, bro."

To which Therron shrugged again.

The twins stood like that for a while, until Marque let out a breath. "Well I'm going to sleep now. You coming, Tee?"

The younger twin shook his head vigorously. "Nah. I'm knocking until Sir Grumpy-Pants answers the door," he answered, ruffling his red hair.

"Okay then." Marque said, patting his brother's shoulder once before entering their shared room.

Therron stared at the door for a moment, his eyes boring a hole into the wood. "Bla_aaai_ne?" he whined, attempting to call out the lead Warbler. "I am not going to leave if you don't open the door."

A mumbled '_leave me alone_' was heard, followed by the sound of the doorknob being turned a few minutes later. It wasn't long before the younger twin stood staring at Blaine with a clueless gaze.

"Yes, Therron?" the soloist muttered languidly, his eyes slightly lidded.

Said twin cocked his head at seeing the disposition the other boy wore. "Is everything all right?" he asked, worry coloring his tone.

Blaine shrugged. "More or less."

Therron raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving expression painted on his face. The soloist did not seem to be deterred by the other boy's expression and decided to look even more miserable, burying his face in the pillow he unknowingly carried with him as he walked back to his bed.

The redhead's other eyebrow quirked in amusement—it wasn't long until he was howling with laughter, and Blaine was scowling in confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" the older Warbler asked, voice muffled so it came out more like 'wha a you laffi a'.

Therron doubled over, his laughter rising in volume, the sound of it bouncing off the walls of Blaine's dorm room and no doubt reaching their neighbors.

Blaine straightened; an intense glare displayed on his face as he aimed at Therron's head and threw a pillow, missing the redhead by an inch or so. "Stop laughing already," he whined.

Letting out some last few giggles and chuckles, the younger boy sauntered over to Blaine, dropping unceremoniously beside the soloist and clapping him on the back. "I can see why Kurt likes you and it's clear why you like him," he said, an impossibly bright grin on his face. "But to tell you the truth, dear friend, the '_I-am-so-annoyed-but-I'm-gonna-be-cute-about-it_' look so does _not_ suit you."

It took Blaine a second [or three] to let the words sink in—he wasn't really sure if he was supposed to be offended or not, but once he understood, he squeaked an indignant 'hey!' which turned into a 'huh?' when he realized what Therron had said first.

"What happened to oblivious you?" he asked, a triangular eyebrow shooting up in curiosity.

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly. "Heard it through the grapevine."

"And by grapevine you mean…?"

"Facebook?"

"Yeah, not really."

"Tumblr?"

"What?"

"Uh… Twitter?"

"Marque told you."

"M-Myspace?"

"Yeah. Marque told you."

"I admit nothing."

Blaine only rolled his eyes at the younger twin's denial. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Therron _finally_ knowing that he liked Kurt too but maybe, given this circumstance, they should well—talk about their situation. They were, of course, in a clichéd love triangle and it was customary for the two rivals to have the 'talk'.

He cleared his throat, fixing a half awkward stare at the redhead. "That point aside, I guess I should probably tell you that I'm planning to win Kurt over. Just so you know." he said, earning a cocked head from the other boy as a response.

"D'uh. Ain't that hard to figure out." Therron deadpanned. "But I'm not going to idly stand by while you _attempt_ to. _Just so you know_."

A staring contest was inevitable.

It was silent as the two boys glared at each other—a shout from outside the door cut through the silence like a knife through butter.

"Marque, w-why are you wearing your—yu-yu—like th-that!"

It was Wes' voice, and it was followed by a shriek (probably an embarrassed one) from the older twin.

"Oh my gods—Wes, get the fuck out!"

_Slam._

"Ah—I should probably check that out."

"I'll come with you."

As they exited the dorm and ambled over to the twins' room, they saw Wes standing shell-shocked by the door. The Asian's face was tinged with red and his mouth was opening and closing as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

Blaine and Therron shared a confused look.

The soloist waved a hand in front of Wes' face. "Hey, you alright in there?" he asked.

Therron sighed. "I'm guessing he saw Em wearing his yukata open and wearing only boxers underneath." At Blaine's incredulous gawk, he shrugged. "What? He likes it that way."

"I'm just going to take Wes back to their dorm, _before_ he gets more traumatized than he already is."

"Hey! Em doesn't look _that_ bad!"

"Therron Marquis Vierge, I _heard_ that!"

"Whoops."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Marque was curled up in one corner, in normal American clothes, looking like he would never be able to step out of the room _ever_ again. At least that was what Therron thought as he jumped onto his brother's bed and gave him an all-knowing smirk.

The older twin glanced at Therron—his eyebrows knit together and he glared, giving Therron his second dose of pillow cake.

"Sorry!" the younger redhead immediately exclaimed, standing up and backing away from Marque, who stayed in his position in the corner.

Marque rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he muttered.

"Well, you practically ruined Wes' innocence."

Marque's face instantly went beet red. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, burying his face in his knees.

The younger twin rolled his eyes and ruffled his brother's hair. "Fine." he said before lying on Marque's bed.

"We're going to Kurt's tomorrow, unannounced and dragging Wes, Blaine and David with us, aren't we?" the older redhead asked after a while.

"Yep."

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"So," Finn started, sipping a little from his mug. "How are things at Dalton?"

Kurt stared at his stepbrother and shrugged. "Fine, I guess." he answered curtly.

"Is 'I guess' a good thing or a bad thing?" the McKinley jock asked speculatively, looking at the pale boy in question with an eyebrow quirked.

The countertenor rolled his eyes.

"Finn, you can drop the 'big brother' thing now."

Finn pouted. "I just want to check up on you, dude. You don't come home much and I'm not the only one who's missing you."

Kurt sighed, letting the 'dude' word slide. "I know, I know. You don't have to tell me twice, Finnian." he mumbled, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

It was silent for a while until Finn poked the countertenor. "You didn't really answer my question, bro." he prompted.

A sigh once again escaped the younger boy's lips. "I don't really know. The twins are back, there was a party which I was not able to attend, Wes and David have resolved their issues—"

"Wait, who are Wes and David?"

Kurt whipped out his phone, quickly going through his pictures and finding one of the interracial twins and showing it to his stepbrother. "Wes is the one on the left, David's the on the right. They're on the council." he explained.

Finn let out a soft '_ah_' as Kurt continued. "I have two boys after me—and trust me, the thought sounds better than it actually is." he glanced at the jock. "I know you can relate."

"Uh... yeah. I think so."

"Then you know how confusing it is."

"Definitely."

Both boys let out a heavy breath.

"Wish it was easier?" Finn asked.

"Yes. A million times yes." the younger boy answered, his shoulders sagging just a little bit.

Finn noticed this and gently bumped Kurt. "Hey, it's always going to be worth it in the end."

"I hope so."

"Wait, so Blaine likes you now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Yes. Whoever could it be rather than him? Really, Finn? We're having this conversation and you don't know who I'm talking about?"

"What? It's not like there aren't other people who could like you—Blaine's not really the only other gay guy at Dalton, you know," the quarterback replied, taking a big chug from his warm milk with a shrug.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

_Kurt had his arm hooked with another boy wearing a Dalton blazer. They were walking through the crowded hallway, laughing and just being sweet._

_It was weird, how he couldn't see the other's boy's face clearly. It was as if there was something—a-a mist around the other boy's features that made it rather impossible to figure out what he actually looked like or who he was._

_Nevertheless, he felt happy, so in love with this mysterious boy. He felt as if he there was no other person he would rather be with._

"_We always knew you would end up with him, Kurt," Wes said, suddenly appearing in front of them with David right beside him._

_The dark-skinned boy nodded, a grin decorating his face. "It was so obvious, it wasn't even funny anymore."_

"_Thank goodness he decided to man up, wasn't it guys?" Marque/Therron added._

_Kurt couldn't tell which twin was talking nor could he seem to ask where the other was. He only smiled, a blush spreading on his cheeks._

"_Yes, yes. Now if you will excuse us, my _boyfriend_ and I have somewhere else to go to." the boy beside him piped up._

"Mmm, I do too. Yes, I love you. Mhhmm. Kiss me? That feels nice."

Burt froze outside the door to Kurt's bedroom, stupefied. He was pretty sure that his son was alone, so who could Kurt be talking to?

The memory of that French redhead who came over last week suddenly flashed in his mind.

The French redhead who went on a _date_ with his son.

Oh. Holy. Shit.

"Kurt?" he shouted, bursting through the door like a madman.

Kurt shot up from his bed, hair disheveled and eyes squinting against the mild morning light. He was looking at his father with a sleepy expression on his face. "Dad? What are you doing?" he asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Uhm—I—I—uuh..." Burt stammered, a slight tinge painting his face. He cleared his throat. "Breakfast's ready."

"Oh, I didn't realize I overslept. But Dad, you didn't need to break my door down to tell me."

The older Hummel just nodded, which Kurt was too sleepy to think out of the ordinary, and continued on his way, his brain's recording of Kurt's mumblings forever on repeat in his head.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

Harsh, fluorescent light hit Wes' closed eyes, causing him to groan. "Oh for the love of all things Nutella—turn the lights off, David!"

"Wes, help me!" the other senior's strangled yell came from the doorway, making Wes automatically get up. Everything was blurry—he blinked thrice, but his eyesight didn't improve. He reached up to rub his eyes but something slipped into his hands—glasses.

"You never told me you wore glasses," a familiar voice said, amusement evident in the tone.

Wes froze, recognizing the speaker. His face reddened as he remembered last night's events. "Oh—uh, it never came up, I guess?" he muttered softly, putting on the square-frame glasses that somehow made him look like a genius with a capital G. He kept his eyes focused on the surprisingly interesting polished floor.

"You were seriously traumatized _that_ much?" Marque asked incredulously. "I always thought that I didn't look bad. Now, you have wounded my pride—my _dignity_! You _monster_!"

A pause.

"Insert cricket sounds here. Cue me being more dramatic, if possible. Wesley still doesn't react—audience gasps. He's been turned into a flesh-and-bone statue! Hilarity and awkwardness ensues. Fade to black—aaaaaand CUT!"

Wes looked up just in time to see a twin smacking the other twin upside the back of his head. The yelp was Marque's, Wes was 101% sure of it.

"We are wasting precious time, Mr. Vierge," Therron said in his best American accent, to which his brother laughed at (practically because Therron failed).

The Asian couldn't help but smile widely at his newfound discovery—"Therron's the one with the accent! Why didn't I notice that before?"

The twins raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"If that's the case, then you can surely—" Therron started.

"—tell us apart when we do this, right?" Uhh... Therron again?

The redheads grinned identical Cheshire Cat grins.

"You guys are impossible..." Wes mumbled dejectedly. "Wait, where's David?"

The twins' grins just widened as they closed in on their prey.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"I'm going to check on things at the shop. Be back in a while," Burt announced as Kurt and Finn cleaned the table. He clapped both boys on the back and gave Carole a peck on the lips before leaving.

"He's been working so hard these days." Carole commented offhandedly as she watched her husband walking out.

Kurt and Finn nodded, the former having a guilty expression on his face.

The next hour found Carole in the lawn gardening and the two boys watching television. Finn was attempting to teach Kurt the rules of football while the latter only complained how complicated everything was.

"Seriously Finn, can't we just watch Project Runway?" the younger boy quipped.

Finn gasped, sporting a scandalized expression. "This is a rerun of yesterday's game! Which I was not able to watch because of Regionals! Have mercy on me, dude!"

Carole heard the boys' bickering as she watered her flowers. _They're getting along well_, she thought, smiling. She stood up, about to pick up some gardening tools when the sounds of a car parking reached her ears. She quickly turned around and saw a red Porsche running idly in the front of their house.

She looked on as two boys—twins by the looks of it (one of which was Kurt's date the other week), exited the car and opened the passenger door, letting out three boys who she vaguely recognized. One of them was Blaine, less polished than the last time she saw him but the face was recognizable.

The five boys approached her, with the twins in front. Carole noted that the three behind the twins were still in their sleepwear—an amused smile pulled on her lips.

"Good morning boys," she greeted when they reached her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hudmel!" one of the twins greeted back.

"Good morning, Carole," Blaine piped up from the back, smiling slightly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hudmel." the other twin spoke up, holding out a hand. "I'm Marque Vierge. Therron's twin." He pointed to the Asian and dark-skinned boy behind him. "And this is Wes Green and David Rivers. We're all friends of Kurt."

"You're here for Kurt, I assume?" Carole suggested, shaking Marque's outstretched hand and then letting the quintet come onto the porch.

"Yes. We have a delivery for him." Blaine answered and it was then that Carole noticed the sleek box he held.

"Carole? I thought I heard you talking to someone," a voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone looked at the porcelain boy whose glasz eyes widened in shock. "Guys. What are you _doing_ here?"

"Uhm, delivery?" the twins chorused, grinning playfully.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

"Hi guys!" the McKinley jock greeted as he saw the quintet trailing behind his stepbrother.

"Hey Finn!" Therron greeted back, bumping fists with Frankenteen and crash-landing on the space beside Finn on the couch. "How's life?"

The taller boy shrugged. "Kurt is trying to make me watch Project Runway. I don't want to," he replied. His eyes flickered to the other pair of 'twins' and a large grin quickly spread across his face. "Hey! You guys are uh… Wes and David right?" he said, making the mistake of pointing at David first.

The dark-skinned senior jabbed his best friend in the arm with a finger. "No, no. He's Wes. _I'm_ David," he corrected Finn.

"Yeah. He's We—I mean, _I'm_ Da—ah whatever," Wes mumbled. "What he said!"

Finn just looked at them with confusion, shrugging. "Nice to meet you, then! I'm Finn, Kurt's stepbrother."

"Nice to meet you," the interracial twins echoed.

Therron grabbed his twin and slung an arm across his shoulders, poking his brother on the cheek. "Finn, Finn! This is my brother, Marque," he shouted energetically. He took hold of Marque's wrist and made him wave to the quarterback. "Say hello, Em!"

Marque jerked away from his brother, looking absolutely embarrassed. He shoved the younger twin playfully. "Stop it. I'm not a puppet," he snapped.

"You look pretty," Finn commented absently, staring at the older twin.

Everyone else looked on wide-eyed. Wes and David's hysterical laughter broke through the silence; they doubled over, clutching their stomachs.

Blaine leaned towards Kurt. "I think Finn's high off of his warm milk," he muttered.

The countertenor rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't blame the innocent warm milk, Mr. _I-don't-drink-warm-milk-and-that's-why-I'm-a-hobbit_." he retorted before turning to talk to his stepbrother. "Finn, I am making you a deal. We watch Project Runway, and I don't 'accidentally' mention this to Quinn and/or the rest of ND."

Finn's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. "But—u-um—_what?_" he finally managed to say. "What did I say?"

Therron cleared his throat, mimicking the other boy's voice. "You look pretty." he said, making googly eyes at his brother. He threw his arms up in the air in obvious disbelief. "I don't even—we look alike, don't we? We're twins—how can Em be prettier than me!"

The others shook their heads at the younger twin's outburst, chuckling silently.

Kurt rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that morning. "Calm down, Therron. Now, I suppose you have a reason in coming here unannounced?"

"Delivery!" Wes declared dramatically, swiping the gift from Blaine's arms and bowing low before the countertenor. He dropped on one knee and presented the box.

The soloist opened the package, followed by David who took out the yukata and shook it out. The twins, on the other hand, jumped to action, dramatically waving their hands at the piece of clothing.

"Tada!" the quintet chorused.

Kurt stood frozen for a split-second, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You seriously have to get new friends, bro," Finn said.

_**. . .**__ blanc__**noir**__blanc__**noir**__blanc __**. . .**_

**A/N:**

"Oh my gods, we are so, so _oh so_ SORRY for taking so long!"

"*nods in agreement* We're sorry guys. And we guess that you all know the reason why."

"School is a fucking bitch."

"Yeah. This may be an overused reason but it's true nonetheless."

"Insert here."

"So, uhm, review? You can rant on how you hate us for taking so long and having a short chappie."

"Review, _nonetheless_. [Noir, I'm mocking you.]"

_disclaimer: we only own our OCs._


End file.
